


Right Place, Right Time

by moon_jiejie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Soft Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, tony gets an assistant, whiskey o'clock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_jiejie/pseuds/moon_jiejie
Summary: The Avengers: a sitcomIt took a while and some patience, but Thor and Bruce successfully (for the most) taught the Asgardians Earth's customs - Loki's idea of helping was questionable.Finally catching a break, the three of them talk about future plans when someone swoops in and makes a decision for them, dropping them into the compound as Steve, Tony and his assistant Pippa finish breakfast.Despite Steve's assurance that she would soften, Loki was definitely getting the impression that Stark's assistant doesn't like him very much...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever thought about what The Avengers would be like if it were a sitcom? I've always thought it'd just be full of dramatic domestic shenanigans.  
> Let's see if things really do happen at the right place and right time!

Prologue

“Just like that?” Loki frowned.

“She’d make a great King. You know that.”

Loki nodded. He knew Thor didn’t want to be King and her questionable relationship with alcohol aside, he knew Valkyrie would make a good leader for their people.

They’d spent the last couple of weeks settling the Asgardians and truth be told, all three of them were ready for a break - especially Bruce! The physical settlement was the easy part, teaching them Midgard’s customs and etiquette was the real killer and there were more occasions where Thor had to calm Bruce down than he’d care to admit to. While he was a patient man, Bruce really didn’t take stress very well.

“So what’re you guys going to do now?” Bruce asked, looking out to sea.

“We will live here peacefully and protect our people.” Thor declared. 

Bruce sighed thoughtfully.

“So much will have happened since Sokovia… I've got a lot to catch up on.”

“Perhaps we’ll come and visit sometime!” Thor beamed at his friend.

“Yeah, I’m sure the team would like that!”

“’We’? Are you sure about that brother?” Loki gave a doubtful look.

“Well there’s only one way to find out!”

“Yes there is, allow me to help!”

Before they knew what was happening a bright orb of light encased them and they vanished.

Chapter One –

“Hey kiddo, you’re up early!”

“Right back atcha!” Pippa looked across at Tony with a smile.

Pippa Leong had been working as Tony’s assistant and lab technician for about six months now. Tony was quick to hire her after she expressed that she thought it’d be fun to work with him at the interview and even offered her a home at the New Avengers Facility. He was her boss but at this point they were more like friends.

“Hey Cap, got enough pancakes there for us?” Tony asked, grabbing the stool beside her.

Steve nodded and plated up for ‘Stark and Spark’ – affectionately named by Rhodey.

Pippa clapped her hands together and beamed when presented with brunch.

The stack had berries, a drizzle of syrup and a generous serving of whipped cream. Bless Steve, he knew JUST how she liked hers!

When Pippa first landed the job, things were a bit unsettled with the Avengers post ‘Team Cap’ vs ‘Team Ironman’. She could tell that Tony wanted to make up with Steve but didn’t really know how to make the first move. As a friend, she decided to make it for him.

At the time Tony didn’t know whether to thank her or fire her when he got his birthday surprise but once a few Whiskeys were running through him, he was glad. Seeing them together, Pippa knew she did the right thing.

It took a bit of time but the rest of the team warmed to her even though she wasn’t technically an Avenger – sass is not going to save the world after all!

“Ready to get back to business?” Tony got up having finished his plate.

“Sure! Thanks for brunch Steve!” Pippa washed the plates and readied herself to finish the task on hand – a new set of arrows for Clint!

*BEEP BEEP*

“What was that?” Pippa frowned.

She’d not heard that sound before, was it a new security measure?

“What gives F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony called.

“There seems to be an unknown breach, Sir.”

“Where’s the location?”

“Detecting location.”

“Tony Stark.” A male voice spoke.

“Never mind F.R.I.D.A.Y, I’ve got it.” Tony turned to find a man with sharp facial hair and a red cape levitating in front of the bar.

“And you are? Some kind of wizard?” Tony puzzled, walking up to the strange man.

He looked him up and down then proceeded to go behind the bar to poke at his collection of Scotch and Whiskey.

“Looks like a Ravenclaw to me.” Pippa winked after hoisting herself onto the bar work top.

“Hey, I know what that’s from!” Steve announced in delight. He had proudly made his way through all the Harry Potter movies recently and even took the Pottermore quiz which sorted him into Gryffindor – surprise, surprise!

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and actually; the preferred term is: ‘Master of the Mystic Arts. I keep a watchlist of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world.”

“A threat to this world huh…” Steve pondered, taking a minute to think of the various threats they’d come up against.

“Threats to this world huh? And we should know about these… beings?” Tony was only half paying attention as he picked up a glass.

“Do you mean… aliens?” Steve asked recounting 2012.

“Aliens… you could say that.” Strange nodded after a thought.

“Drink?” Tony offered, pouring himself some Whiskey.

“Oh no, I will be going soon.”

“Pippa?”

“It’s too early for Whiskey,” she refused.

“Alright then Strange, hit me.”

With that he conjured up three magic circles and three familiar looking figures fell in a heap.

“I found your… friends in Norway. They are potentially threats to our world. This is the Avengers Facility; I see this to be the most suitable place to bring them.”

While Tony kept a poker face, Pippa sighed.

“I’ve changed my mind. It is Whiskey o’clock.”

A chorus of painful groans came from the tangle of men on the floor.

“I need warning before you pull tricks like that, Wizard.” Thor’s head was spinning.

“I have been falling… For 30 minutes!” Loki hissed.

Bruce was the first to stand.

“Ohmygod, Tony! Is it really you?” he beamed upon seeing his friend.

“Banner?” Tony’s eyes widened. “Wait… are those my clothes?” he asked, throwing his arms around Bruce.

“Ah Tony! It’s so good to see you man and yeah! You like it? The pants are a bit tight though, how do you wear these?”

Tony chuckled and squeezed him harder. “Where’ve you been big guy?”

“Hey Thor, where were we? What was that planet we were on again?” Bruce babbled.

“Sakaar. Then we returned to Asgard.” Thor answered, getting to his feet.

“Woah! That’s some haircut… and what’s the eyepatch all about? You look rough.” Tony looked the God of Thunder up and down.

“It’s been some journey…” Thor trailed off

“Okay, the catch up can wait. Here’s the deal -”

“You think you’re some kind of sorcerer? Don’t think for one minute -”

“Yeah okay.”

And with that Strange bound Loki before he was able to finish the threat.

“What were we talking about again?” Tony asked aloud.

“Apparently this is the most suitable place to bring your friends.” Pippa reminded him, sipping her drink.

Both Bruce and Thor turned to her.

“Hey Tony, is she new? Did we get a new Avenger while I was gone?”

“We did get a new Avenger but not this one. This is Pippa.”

Strange gave a stern cough, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

“As I was trying to say, it’s too risky to leave them roaming Norway, I want you to take them in here, in this compound.” Strange stated.

“Sure, that’s cool! Hey Pippa, more penthouse-mates! Today’s a day off.” Tony announced.

“Cheers to that!” Pippa held up her glass.

“There’s still a spare room up there, right?”

“Tony, this penthouse is HUGE!”

“Well that’s that! We’ll sort a room for Bruce!” Tony grinned.

“Not quite. You will need one more.” Strange corrected him.

“That’s cool! One for Thor too!”

“Yeah… that’s not who I meant.”

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to take Loki.”

Tony’s grin fell promptly off his face.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I am not Tony Stark. Loki is a threat to our world and the safest place to keep him is here.”

“Not after what he did in New York!” Steve marched over.

“What Cap said. If he’s a threat to our world, send him back to his.” Tony waved dismissively.

“We cannot.” Thor’s face was sad. “After Ragnarok, Asgard is no more. We cannot go back.”

“It’s true. We went to fight their sister and the whole place has been destroyed. We’ve just settled the civilians in Norway Tony, they’ve lost their home.” Bruce confirmed.

“This is the only way.” Strange nodded.

“Not after New York.” Steve objected again.

“Captain Rogers, please. Our homeland has been destroyed. There’s nowhere for him to go.” Thor reasoned.

“I knew I should have stayed on Sakaar.” Loki huffed under his breath.

“Loki, now is not the time for that kind of talk.” Thor hissed.

Loki rolled his eyes. At least he was having a good time on Sakaar, he’d even gotten in good with the Grandmaster. He shouldn’t have helped Thor but alas…

“Fine, New York aside, how could we possibly let him live here? He’s a ticking time bomb.” Steve argued.

“Steve’s not wrong and did you forget about the window already?.” Pippa asked with another sip.

Loki looked up at the girl who just chipped in. He didn’t remember her from his stint in 2012, who even was she?

“Loki’s as mad as a bag of cats but he’s not all that bad.” Bruce assured.

Loki couldn’t believe he left the life he built himself on Sakaar to end up here. The Avenger’s clearly weren’t pleased to have him and in all honesty; he didn’t want this either.

“I can do something about that.” Strange waved his hands about and drew what could only be described as strange symbols.

With a flash, Loki’s bindings were gone, instead fine glowing orbs encased his wrists.

“Sorcerer! What do you think you’re doing to me? Do you know who I am?” Loki seethed.

“Loki, enough.” Thor held his brother by the shoulder.

“I’ve bound his magic. You might get a spark here are there but at this point he is basically just a man. He will not cause you too much trouble.” Strange smiled.

If looks could kill, Loki would have ended Strange already.

“Fine.” Tony finally said.

“Fine?” Pippa and Steve repeated after him.

“Worst case scenario, we have the Hulk.” Tony told them.

“That’s not the point.” Steve argued.

“Do we have a deal?” Strange awaited confirmation.

“On the condition that Thor stays and is willing to take responsibility for Reindeer Games.”

“I have already handed command to Valkyrie, I accept your request.” Thor nodded.

“Then yes. It’s a deal.” Tony nodded.

“Fantastic!”

And with that, Doctor Strange vanished.

“What? Don’t look at me like that!” Tony met Steve’s intense stare.

Steve was clearly still unsure about this.

Loki had caused them a lot of trouble. Sure, Thor insisted that he’d already been punished for his crimes in Asgard, but that didn’t give Captain America any comfort. It didn’t mean it made the God of Mischief any more trustworthy.

“Chin up Cap, it is what it is now.” Pippa poured herself another Whiskey. “Drink?”

“Have you considered that you’ve spent too much time with Tony?”

Pippa shrugged at his question and sipped on her drink.

She knew it was settled so all she could do was do her best to support Tony.

“Tony, I am truly grateful.” Thor thanked him.

“Oh please brother! What in the nine realms are you grateful for?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“For giving your bitch ass a home.”

Loki stared at the girl atop the bar in. Her hair was messy and she cupped her glass as she swung her legs in a carefree manner, but her deep brown eyes were intense.

‘So this is the asshole who threw Tony out of that window…’ she thought to herself looking him up and down. He was taller and leaner than she had expected. More attractive too but somehow that only added to her annoyance.

“Definitely spent too much time with Tony.” Steve shook his head.

“I see your… friend? Isn’t too happy about this arrangement.” Thor noticed.

“She’s not unhappy so to speak but she’s got a bit of attitude, you’ll get used to her.”

“Hey, don’t decide that for me Tony. I might be!”

“What are you unhappy about? You weren’t even there.” Tony frowned.

“I wasn’t but I can be upset for you.” Pippa reminded him.

“Either way, since I agreed to this arrangement, we’ll do our best to be civil. Okay?”

Pippa turned to Steve and gave him shrug of acceptance.

“So this is Pippa, she’s my assistant.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Pippa, I apologise on behalf of my brother for New York. We have already punished him accordingly on Asgard, I ask you to please forgive him.”

Thor offered his hand with sincerity and Pippa took it, giving it a firm shake

“She has a firm grip!” Thor grinned.

“Oh yeah! She does work with me in the lab after all.”

Pippa slid herself off the bar and walked past Tony and Thor, hands in her pockets.

“I guess that makes us penthouse-mates then.”

“Right, like housemates except this… this is a penthouse! I get it!” Thor grinned.

Pippa gave him a thumbs up on her way over to fill the kettle.

“I don’t remember her, is she new here? Does she know about New York?” Thor frowned.

“Pippa’s been here around half a year. She might not have seen it but she’s heard all about New York. The whole mind control thing with Clint, throwing Tony out of the window at Stark Tower… yeah, she might take a few days to come around but she’s really sweet.” Steve gave Thor a pat the back.

Tony and Steve continued to chat with their friends with Thor showing his gratitude over and over and Bruce expressing how happy he was to be back while occasionally complaining about the tightness of Tony’s jeans.

Loki wasn’t involved in any of their chit-chat. Instead he internally seethed at how much he knew he was going to suffer in this arrangement.

With a click, the kettle came to a boil and Pippa interrupted them.

“Alright, which of you bitches wants tea?”

“Here, let me help.” Steve offered, helping Pippa grab a couple of mugs.

Being a good head taller than her, Steve highlighted her struggle to reach the mugs towards the back of the cupboard.

“You know the drill.” Tony answered as he beckoned the trio to follow him over to the island in the kitchen.

“Of course Mr Stark, I’m not new here!” She rolled her eyes playfully - she’d have made Tony a coffee anyway! “Doctor Banner? Tea? Coffee?”

“Um, coffee for me as well if that’s alright. And please, call me Bruce.” Bruce smiled as he took a seat next to Tony.

“Black? White? Sugar?”

“Just black with a touch of sugar, thank you.”

“And you Thor?”

“Umm…” Thor scratched his head unsure of whether or not to ask the seemingly temperamental assistant for an alternative. He wasn’t in the mood for coffee.

“I’ll have a cup of tea with just a touch of milk if you don’t mind.” Loki slipped in.

Pippa ignored him and investigated the fridge.

“Can I interest you in a beer instead?”

“That would be splendid Miss Pippa, Thank you!” Thor beamed as she popped the cap and handed him the bottle.

“Pippa, please.”

Pippa poked at her teabag as Steve passed Tony and Bruce their drinks.

“And a tea for Rock of Ages.” Tony reminded her.

“But -”

“C’mon Pip, be civil, remember?”

Pippa pouted and reached for another mug in the cupboard.

She nearly overdid the milk at Thor’s animated gasp and dramatic reaction to what he’d missed out on.

Firstly, they had a fight and they didn’t invite him? And they fell out further after the fight?

“If I had lost a fight I would give my opponent a pat on the back for besting me in combat! So pray tell, at the end of this big mess you guys got into without me, who won?”

“Well it’s not that black and white big guy.” Tony muttered.

Pippa shook her head with a smile as she joined them at the island. She put Loki’s mug down in front of him before leaning against the table beside Tony.

“You mean to tell me that you guys fell out, didn’t speak for months and there wasn’t even a winner?” now Thor truly was flabbergasted!

“Well…” Tony trailed off.

“It’s not important,” Pippa interrupted. “They made up, everyone’s here now and that’s what matters. Right?”

“I like her!” Thor concluded after a moment of thought.

“I like her too! Come, sit!” Tony grinned up at his assistant, patting the stool on the other side of him.

Loki didn’t know whether or not he liked her but he was getting the feeling she didn’t like him. That aside though, he couldn’t deny that she made a lovely cup of tea.

“Welcome to the compound!” Tony announced lifting his mug to toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and Loki definitely still feels like he's drawn the short straw. Will the God of Mischief ever catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm shocked that I updated so soon! xD

It’d nearly been a week since Doctor Strange left Loki at the Avengers Tower and things were finally calming. The team squabbled for days once they learnt of Loki’s residence. Clint and Natasha were clearly still bitter about the whole mind control thing back in 2012 for a start. Despite Steve and Tony’s efforts, things absolutely did not go smoothly.

If there was one word that was perfect for describing Loki, that word was ‘provocative’.

The day following the agreement, Loki had provoked Natasha.

Giving him a dirty look, Pippa took Natasha by the hands and sat her down. She dissuaded the red head, telling her that if she’d hit him she would have been playing right into his hand and it wasn’t worth it. Calming down, the two of them curled up on the sofa.

The God of Mischief however wasn’t so easily calmed. He was annoyed at Thor for breaking them up, claiming he had in under control.

Thor sighed and held his brother by the shoulders, reminding him of the situation.

“Tony is doing a good service to us by letting you stay here! You must be civil, do not provoke them. If Tony makes you leave, I don’t know where the Wizard will send you.”

Loki argued that he was the one being provoked but, in the end, he admitted defeat and promised his brother to try.

“Asgard is gone, this is your home now. You must at least try,” Thor said sadly.

It was fair to say that he was kind of trying but that silver tongue of his often ruffled the others.

The most serious time ended up in a fist fight between him and Bucky. Thankfully Tony got back from the lab and threatened to have Bruce call the Big Guy before too much damage was done. Both Bucky and Loki were a bit battered and bruised by then, but it could have been worse for sure. Even without his magic Loki was a hell of an opponent.

In the end both Thor and Tony had to have extremely strong words with Loki leading to today’s ‘civil’ cohabitation which mostly consisted of some of some cold shoulders, shade and Loki gritting his teeth, bearing it the best he could.

“I’ve had enough,” Loki huffed.

“What now brother? Things are going alright, are they not?” Thor puzzled, joining his brother at the island in the kitchen.

Loki was sat with a book and a mug which looked long abandoned.

“Morning Thor!” Pippa called waltzing into the kitchen.

“Good morning Pippa, you look full of cheer!”

“That I am!” Pippa answered filling the kettle. “Tony and I are tweaking some new arrows for Clint, they should be ready for him to test this afternoon so that’ll be fun!”

She poked around in the fridge, checking ingredients – she was on dinner duty tonight.

“Brother; are you not going to drink that?”

“Absolutely not,” Loki muttered.

“Why? Is something wrong with it?” Thor puzzled, looking in the mug.

“Be my guest,” Loki shrugged.

Thor took a gulp, pulled a face and coughed.

“Woah! Are you okay?” Pippa asked as the kettle came to a boil.

“Yes, fine,” Thor spluttered.

He gave Loki a face as if to say: ‘what in the nine realms was that?!’

“See?” Loki huffed.

“Hardly malicious but it’s uncalled for...” Thor muttered.

“I didn’t provoke anyone,” Loki told him before he asked.

He’d quietly made himself a cup of tea and gone to get a book and during the short few minutes he was gone, someone thought it would be funny to put a heap of salt in his tea.

Thor knew it was harmless, but it was mean.

“It’s fine brother. I know you’re in a bind, I will stick it out,” Loki sighed.

“I knew they wouldn’t like it… but…”

“It’s fine. Say no more.”

“Right, I’m heading back to the lab so see you round Thor.”

“I like the way she blatantly acts as if I’m invisible,” Loki mumbled sarcastically.

He wasn’t sure what he disliked more – being bullied or being ignored.

“Hey, what about Tony’s drink?” Thor noticed the lone mug sat by the kettle.

“It’s not for Tony,” She called back with a wave.

Curious, Thor went over to investigate the mug. Looking inside, he grinned.

“Well? Is it a surprise beer for you brother?”

“On the contrary!” Thor ‘s grin got even bigger as he brought the mug over and set it down in front of Loki.

“I think this might be for you!”

Loki looked at the mug sceptically.

“I think it’s safe.” Thor assured.

“You’ve really taken to her, haven’t you brother?”

“what can I say? Steve, was right, Pippa is really sweet!”

“Well I wouldn’t know, she clearly dislikes me just as much as she did the day we met.”

“You did throw Tony out of the window back in 2012 but I think she might be warming to you brother, she did make this just for you.”

Thor pushed the mug towards him.

Loki took the mug in his right hand and took a sip. It was tea and it just had a touch of milk, exactly as he said he liked it. Thor was right, it was just for him.

“And boom! Nice job kid!” Tony grinned giving Pippa a high-five.

“Those were great, absolutely great!” Clint grinned putting down his bow.

“A nice one up on the exploding arrows, right?! Tony asked.

“Yeah! The button to control when they explode is a nice cherry on top!”

“Pippa added that, she thought it’d be cool to be able to control the explosion time for max impact.” Tony explained.

“Truly a bright Spark huh?” Clint teased.

“I didn’t nickname them Stark and Spark for nothing!” Rhodey laughed as he came in.

“Oh! It’s time already huh?” Tony looked at his watch.

“Exactly! I knew you’d lose track of time, that’s why I came to get you.”

“Right. Let me just grab a snack, I’ll be right in the office after.”

“You know Fury hates to be kept waiting Tony. Five minutes, okay?”

“Okay, I got it. Clint, that’s you done. Pippa; clear up and get going – dinner’s all yours tonight,” Tony instructed as he grabbed his mug.

“Later then guys! Thanks again!” Clint saluted and left.

“I’ll see you in the office in four,” Rhodey nodded.

“Hey Tony,” Pippa followed him out of the lab towards the kitchen.

“What? I hope you’re not dropping out; I’ve been looking forward to your meal.”

“Of course not! But I could do with some help.”

“Go on,” Tony plucked a punnet of blueberries from the fridge.

“I know it’s a given that someone is going to prank Loki by messing with his dinner but for just one night, can you have everyone be on their best behaviour please?” she asked of him.

“Loki huh? Are you softening Pip?” Tony teased.

“If I’m making dinner, I want everyone to have enough decency to not sabotage my cooking. And shut up.”

“Right, couldn’t have Reindeer Games thinking you’re a shit cook eh?”

“I won’t stand for _anyone_ thinking I’m a shit cook, especially if someone else has tinkered with it.”

“Got it. I’ll see you at dinner.”

It gave Pippa comfort knowing Tony had taken her seriously and she trusted that he would pass her warning along. Even if they were to ignore her, surely, they’d heed Tony’s word.

“Let’s get down to business!”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you abort the lockdown and let everyone know dinner’s ready please?” Pippa asked, setting the last two plates down on the table.

Tony had made sure she was the only one to be in the kitchen for the last three hours in the most Tony Stark way possible – by having F.R.I.D.A.Y lock the kitchen down.

“Yes Miss Pippa! Lockdown aborted.”

“Thank you!”

Pippa took a quick snap of her set up to post on her Instagram later.

“So, what’ve you made kiddo?” Tony was the first to the table. He always was!

“Well it’s Sunday so I made a proper Yorkshire Roast!” she announced proudly.

Sam mumbled something to Bucky with a frown.

Pippa would almost put money on the two of them being responsible for the daily dinner pranks. Once again, nothing malicious but over seasoning wasn’t cool. Tonight, she had great comfort knowing that Loki was going to have a normal, enjoyable dinner experience!

“Hey, this is amazing Pippa! What is this?” Thor asked, holding up half of his Yorkshire pudding.

“It’s a Yorkshire Pudding!”

“She’s from Yorkshire, England.” Tony explained.

“It’s fantastic! May I have another?”

“Of course, I made extra because _no one_ can resist those babies!” Pippa smiled, retrieving a plate of the goods from the oven.

“Yorkshire… but she doesn’t sound like Sean Bean,” Steve remembered Pippa telling him Sean Bean was from Yorkshire after he made a comment about his accent when they watched James Bond together.

“I’m from the North, that’s why I wasn’t blessed with a great accent like Sean Bean’s.”

“You’ve a lovely accent Pippa, it’s better than Sean Bean’s.”

“Aww, thanks Steve. Everyone eat up!”

Tonight was extremely pleasant. While everyone usually chatted over dinner anyway, it was nice to not witness Loki suffering at the hands of a dinner prankster.

She did feel a little sorry for him, he seemed like an outsider, everyone except Thor and occasionally Bruce left him out. Sure he caused havoc in New York with the whole alien invasion thing but Thor said he’d already been punished in Asgard and everyone deserves a second chance, even the God of Mischief. If anything, she was most upset at him for what he did to Tony. That and people’s stories of their encounters with Loki put her off. Mind control, lies, betrayal… yeah, not things she needed.

“Great show tonight Pip.” Tony patted her back as she cleared up the plates after dinner.

“Thanks, I know,” she smirked, filling the dishwasher.

“Hear that? Girl’s getting cocky!” Bucky teased.

“You’ve gotta hand it to her, she’s an amazing cook!” Natasha smiled.

“Pippa stood up and did a little curtsy before filling the kettle.

Once the table was cleared, most of the Avengers left the kitchen leaving only Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Loki.

“Drinks?”

“You already made us dinner, we can water ourselves,” Natasha smiled opening the fridge to get the milk for her.

“Thanks Nat,” Pippa gave her a quick peck.

“I already know Nat and Thor are going to hit up the beers, what about yous?”

“Please!” Bruce smiled.

Loki gave a curt nod, not 100% sure if she had meant to ask him.

“So England huh? How did you end up here Pippa?” Bruce asked as she set the mugs down on the table.

“I travelled for a bit in my early twenties. Europe, Asia… I was broke by the time I got here so I sold myself to -.”

Bruce’s face dropped.

“Ohmygod Pippa… that must have been -”

“Don’t encourage her Bruce, she’s kidding,” Natasha shook her head as Pippa’s face creased.

“Pippa has an… interesting sense of humour.”

“Hey, you need that here!” Pippa shrugged, sipping her tea.

Natasha shook her head yet again.

“Okay, okay. I liked the fast pace of life here so decided to stay and find a job in New York. I had a few stints in retails which I hated with a passion. After that I did a little admin then got a short-term contract as a college technician. I was pretty sick of job hunting after my contract ended but then one day I saw that Stark Industries was looking to hire an assistant, so I thought I’d give it a shot et voila!” she finished her story with a little bow.

“How did you get Tony to hire you just like that?” Bruce would have imagined it hard to get a job at Stark Industries, let alone Tony’s assistant.

“He asked me why I wanted to work for him and I said because I thought it would be fun!”

“And I can tell you’re definitely having fun!” Thor smiled.

“Cheers to that!” she raised her mug with a smirk.

“Right, that’s me.” Natasha stretched her arms out.

Pippa decide Agent Romanoff was looking for a hug so obliged with enthusiasm!

“Oh, is this what we’re doing now? Okay!” she hugged Pippa back with equal enthusiasm. “Just to warn you guys, she gives a great hug. It’s pretty addictive.”

“You know it!” Pippa nuzzled her face against Natasha’s neck.

“Goodnight Pippa!” Natasha laughed as she managed to escape.

“Me too. Thanks for the coffee Pippa, it was perfect.”

“My boss is Tony Stark, every cup of coffee I make _has_ to be perfect so thank him!” she smirked, holding her arms out to hug Bruce goodnight.

The more Loki thought about it, the more he was starting to like how sure of herself she was and that confident smirk on her face suited her.

“Alright then, I’m gonna hit the hay too!”

“Thank you again for dinner Pippa, that was truly magnificent!” Thor gushed.

“It’s no Asgardian feast but I’m glad you liked it so much!”

“Are we still doing this?” Thor asked holding his arms out.

Pippa gave a girlish giggle.

“Sure, why not!” she settled into his embrace and gave him a tight squeeze. Damn! The man was pure muscle!

“Goodnight! See y’all in the morning!”

“Natasha was right, she does give a great hug!” Thor nodded once she’d left the room.

“Well I wouldn’t know…” Loki pouted, hands still around his empty mug.

Something about her seemed to bring out a warmth in everyone and they always appeared to be in high spirits when they were spending time with her. He was curious to know what it was about this Midgardian girl that brought out such light in people but he doubted he’d ever find out.

“Patience brother. She’ll warm to you.”

“Sure she will. That’s why she only bid you goodnight.”

It’s not that he cared so to speak. He didn’t need a mere mortal’s attention but at the same time, he wouldn’t mind receiving a little pleasantry now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his actions against Tony in 2012, Thor always assured Loki that Pippa would eventually warm to him and Loki definitely wouldn't mind a little pleasantry from the assistant. If only he could stop himself from pushing her buttons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One good thing about this whole lockdown malarkey is that it's given me time to sit and write!   
> Stay safe everyone!

Loki was the first one up. It was a dull rainy day and he’d settled himself on the windowsill with a book in the living room – he was starting to find Tony’s old engineering books quite interesting!

He had to admit while he was slowing getting used to this living arrangement it wasn’t easy. He never knew when someone would provoke or prank him and he had to refrain from retaliating for Thor’s sake. He wouldn’t admit it but it stressed him out.

Everything aside though, Loki fully understood why he was made to live with the Avengers. He also understood why he was so unwelcome – New York still rang vividly in his own head but not more vividly than what led up to it… he shook his head hard, trying to block it out.

Everything went pear shaped after he’d let go at the Bifrost. Thinking back, maybe he shouldn’t have done it. So what if he was adopted? So what if Odin had kept it from him and so what if Odin didn’t appreciate his efforts? If he hadn’t let go he’d never have met Thanos and if he had never met Thanos…

He shuddered at the memory, eyes starting to sting.

‘Quick, think! Think of something else! What else is a horrid ordeal?’ he asked himself.

Ah yes, dinner was a bit of an ordeal, but he did his best to suffer quietly for Thor’s sake. He knew his food had been tinkered with but he tried his best to not make a fuss about the over seasoning. He didn’t want Thor to get involved.

Anyone else could stand up and say something, anyone but Thor. But realistically, Loki knew that no one BUT Thor would want to help him.

Even after everything he’d done, Thor still loved him.

“That stupid oaf…”

While on the subject of dinner, Sunday night was a pleasant change. He was relieved that despite the fact that she didn’t liked him, at least Miss Assistant wasn’t out to get him.

It was a shame that she disliked him because she was definitely growing on him.

Hearing signs of life, Loki put the book down and decided to go and make a cup of tea before it wasn’t safe.

“You’re up early,” Steve greeted him.

“As are you, Captain,” Loki replied curtly, putting the milk back in the fridge.

“I’m making breakfast, do you want some?” Steve asked.

Steve was extremely good at this whole ‘being civil’ thing, it must have been the righteousness in him that prevented him from wanting to mess with the God.

“No thank you.”

After refusing the offer, he took his tea back through to sit on the windowsill.

Getting ingredients out of the pantry, Steve cracked on with breakfast.

Over the next half hour or so, the living room started to get lively.

Bucky and Sam were the next to come down. After greeting Wanda and Vision, they went out for a run despite the rain.

Everyone was blatantly ignoring Loki and to be honest, he was fine with that.

Bruce and Rhodey put the news on when they came into the lounge.

“Here Bruce,” Natasha handed him a coffee as her and Clint joined them on the sofa.

Rhodey rolled his eyes playfully at Bruce as he gushed about how great the coffee was.

Loki’s eyes flicked up. Briefly looking around he noticed that she hadn’t come downstairs yet.

“Speak of the devil!” Wanda joked as Tony and Pippa came through the door.

“By devil, do you mean me, or her?” Tony grinned.

Pippa wrinkled her nose and slapped his arm playfully.

“Mornin’ Stark and Spark! What’s on today’s agenda?” Rhodey waved.

“Ah not much. Bit of a bleak day… maybe do some work then have a party.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for another one of your parties.” Pippa pulled a face.

“Not one of those Pip, a house party! I’ll go get Peter and we can order pizza, watch some films and have some drinks!” Tony announced.

“Oh boy…” Wanda giggled.

When Tony says: ‘have some drinks’, everyone who knows the first thing about him knew that he meant ‘get wasted’.

Pippa shook her head and headed for the kitchen.

“Morning Steve, what’s for breakfast?” she chirped, picking up the kettle.

It was full – Steve was such a sweetheart!

“Biscuits and gravy!”

Said biscuits were already in the oven and Steve was working away on the gravy.

“Biscuits and gravy huh?” Pippa puzzled.

She knew what they were separately, but they sounded bizarre together. It was definitely some kind of weird American concoction!

“Breakfast!”

At Steve’s call, everyone flocked into the kitchen with Bucky and Sam getting back just in time.

A big tray of biscuits sat on the island alongside a jug of gravy.

“You’re rather late this morning brother.” Loki greeted Thor as he finally emerged.

Thor stretch lazily and made a comment about not being able to sleep.

“Hey Thor, breakfast!” Tony shouted.

“Come brother, let’s see what Captain Roger’s has made this morning!”

Loki sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen.

He could do with a fresh cup of tea anyway.

“So this… is biscuits and gravy?” Pippa puzzled.

“What? You’ve never had a biscuit kid?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

Pippa picked one up and eyed is suspiciously.

Turning back to Steve, she turned serious.

“Captain Rogers, I am pretty sure this here is a scone knock-off.”

“A scone?” Thor puzzled.

“It’s the British version.” Tony explained.

“The superior version.” Pippa corrected.

Steve sighed. Her Britishness was showing again.

“Oh I see! Well if Sunday night’s meal was anything to go by, British food is superb!”

“Brother please, it was hardly fine dining, even by Midgardian standards.”

The room fell silent as the words slipped out of Loki’s mouth.

If there was anything you had to know about Pippa was that she was a proud cook. No one knocked her cooking and got away with it.

He bit his bottom lip. Considering it was the most pleasant meal he’d had here; he wasn’t sure why he made the comment.

“Loki jests! Very funny brother!” Thor laughed nervously and gave his brother a jab in the ribs.

“Well, I mean Rock of Ages here isn’t totally wrong, a Yorkshire Roast is hardly Michelin.” Tony added – sometimes he enjoyed getting a rise out of Pippa, especially at someone else’s expense!

“Alright then, if y’all too elite for my humble cooking then I’m not making dinner anymore.”

Putting down the biscuit, Pippa went to put the kettle on.

Natasha tutted at Tony.

“C’mon babe, you know Tony’s messing with you. You’re the best cook here and we all know it.” Natasha wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s no fine dining though Nat, not even by our Earthly standards.” Pippa rolled her eyes.

‘Yeah… definitely doesn’t like me for sure now.’ Loki confirmed from the sassy tone.

“You don’t want that Pip, you’re not about cold, Michelin stuff. I love the way you cook, we all do!”

Pippa softened as Nat pecked her on the cheek.

“Thanks Nat.”

“So… do you want a biscuit?” Natasha asked as she pulled away.

“I’ll try one. It’d be rude not to after all Steve’s efforts.” Pippa smiled, turning to the kettle.

“Sorry kid, I couldn’t resist.” Tony chuckled, putting his plate in the dishwasher.

“Hmph!”

“C’mon Pippa, be a darling and make me a coffee to take down to the lab.”

“Make your own coffee, Mr Stark.”

“Oh shit!” Rhodey laughed.

“Language.”

“Right, sorry Cap.”

“C’mon Pip, you know I was messing with you! I love it when you cook!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m always looking forward to your day!”

Pippa ignored him but proceeded to make the drink anyway.

Tony smiled.

She really was a softie.

“Thanks kiddo. That’s great.” Tony patted her on the head and headed to the lab.

Pippa rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Alright bitches, anymore for anymore?”

“Umm… I’ll have one too if that’s alright?” Bruce raised his hand shyly.

Pippa nodded and reached up for another mug.

Sure, some of them were annoying sometimes, especially her boss but she truly was soft. She was never able to stay mad at them for very long. Especially not Tony.

“Here.” She walked over and placed Bruce’s coffee on the table.

Loki appeared beside her as she filled her mug.

He watched her add a splash of milk and continue stirring her tea.

‘Why are you unsettled after making that comment? She’s just a mortal!’ he told himself.

He put his empty mug down on the counter and slowly pushed it towards her.

“I’ll have one too if you don’t mind,” he finally spoke.

Pippa turned her head to him.

“I mind.”

Disposing of her tea bag, she went to investigate Steve’s biscuits and gravy.

“Oh shit…” Loki sighed to himself.

It was a pretty quiet and relaxing afternoon all in all. Most of the Avengers were sitting around chatting in the living room or in the kitchen.

Thor went over and perched on the windowsill opposite Loki.

“There is something bothering you brother.”

“There is not.”

Loki put his book down and stared at this brother.

“Why don’t you come over and join in.”

“You must be a fool if you think that they’d include me.” Loki shook his head.

Was Thor actually being serious? Did he forget what happened at breakfast?

“Just be nice and they might… it could be fun.”

Loki looked over in the direction of giggling.

Natasha and Pippa were showing Steve and Bucky something on one of their phones. Whatever it was must have been too current for the two of them because they clearly didn’t get it.

“Come on brother.”

Thor tugged at Loki’s arm until he reluctantly got up and followed.

“What’re you laughing at ladies?” Thor asked.

“Me and Nat were just showing them some viral videos! Here, sit!”

Pippa sat herself up, making space for the Gods.

“What is a viral video? Loki asked.

“It’s one of those internet thingys, Darcy showed me one once… it had two small infants, one kept biting the other… I didn’t really understand it.”

“You’ve seen ‘Charlie bit me’!” Pippa perked up in surprise, turning to the God beside her.

“’Charlie bit me’?” Steve arched an eyebrow.

“Right, pass the remote, I’m going to cast it onto the TV.” Pippa reached out and Bucky passed the remote. After poking on her phone, the clip known as ‘Charlie bit me’ was on.

No one, literally no one could understand the appeal of the video or the reason for it.

“Good times!” Thor beamed, reminiscing the fun times he’d shared with Jane and Darcy.

After that, they watched the Old Spice advert.

“So… Old Spice, it smells that good?” Bucky asked.

Both Natasha and Pippa shrugged.

“Sounds like a challenge, you wanna find out for science?” Pippa suggested.

They left Youtube on autoplay and sat through a selection of videos including ‘Leave Britney Alone’ to which Steve actually knew who the celebrity was. About 10 seconds into the new video, they had company.

“Play him out, Keyboard Cat!”

“Hey, Peter!” Pippa got up to hug him.

“Hey Miss Pippa! How’re you doing?” Peter hugged her back with equal enthusiasm.

“Are you and Agent Romanoff seriously trying to teach these fossils and aliens about viral videos?” Tony laughed, joining them at the sofa.

“On the contrary Stark, I know what a viral video is!” Thor corrected him.

“Alright big guy!” Tony patted Thor on the shoulder with a grin.

“So what have you shown them?” Peter listed off a number of must-see videos as he perched himself on carpet.

He was really proud when Pippa had said yes to all his suggestions.

“You mortals have a terrible idea of entertainment,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“And for the God of Mischief, you certainly hate the notion of fun, don’t you?”

Bucky snorted, trying not to laugh.

He’d been told off for provoking Loki a good few times so he’d kept a low profile but there was something he found satisfying about Pippa of all people sassing him.

Loki was taken aback for a second.

“Fun? Darling, if watching those bland videos is fun for you I -”

“Brother, stop.” Thor covered Loki’s mouth before he was able to make things worse.

“Don’t you darling me -”

“Hey… civil, remember?” Tony stepped in as Pippa got to her feet.

“Whatever.” Pippa put her hands up and headed for the kitchen.

Tony pulled a yikes face.

“So kid, that’s Thor and Loki. I’ll just leave some stuff back in the lab and I’ll be back. Cap; assemble everyone to order pizza and pick a movie while I’m gone.”

“Copy that!”

“And Reindeer Games, do me a favour will you? Stop pushing my Pippa’s buttons. I won’t be held responsible for her words or actions if you keep annoying her like that. Got it?”

Loki sighed. It’s not that he wanted to annoy her, he just couldn’t help but want to get a reaction out of her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki get's left out in the rain as the Avengers settle in for a night of drinks to 'Never Have I Ever'. Surely there will be consequences - right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick lockdown check in - I hope everyone is doing okay!  
> I've just moved apartments and I'm very tired @_@

“Are you sure I can’t stay Miss Pippa?” Peter pouted.

“Don’t look at me like that, if Tony say’s it’s home time, it’s home time.”

“Yes but if YOU say I can stay…”

“Unfortunately Tony IS my boss so there will be none of that ‘but he’s not the boss of you’ business here,” Pippa sighed.

“You tell him Pip!” Tony shouted from the bar.

“And it is now Whiskey o’clock and believe me, you are probably a little too young to stick around for that!”

“Let young Peter stay for a drink!” Thor call from the sofa.

“Thor! Peter is 17!” Pippa told him.

“So a growing young man!”

“Legal drinking age is 18 big guy!” Tony shouted.

“C’mon, let’s get you home before it starts to rain – I’ll even let you choose a car from Tony’s collection.”

“Alright Miss Pippa, Mr Stark.” Peter admitted defeat. He’d be 18 soon, then they’d HAVE to let him stay for Whiskey o’clock!

“Are you alright going by yourself?” Thor asked.

“Yeah -”

“Oh! Mr Thor, Mr Loki! Do you want to come for a spin? Miss Pippa is really fun on a drive!”

“I’m going to make a start on the drink,” Thor laughed heartily. “What about you brother?”

“Well, I don’t suppose you would like some company for the drive back?” Loki asked.

He’d been essentially locked in the compound for nearly two weeks now, maybe it would be nice to go outside, even if it was just for a drive in the city.

“I would not.”

“Ooo! Shot down!” Sam teased.

Loki bit his lip and ignored Sam.

“Right, well time to go!”

And with that, Pippa led Peter out to pick a car.

“Looks like the Silver Tongue has really met his match huh?” Tony filled a tumbler with ice.

“She really has it in for me today,” Loki sighed.

“Yes… I thought she was warming to you, but you’ve really pushed her buttons today brother,” Thor sighed.

“Stark, I’ll join you for drinks if that’s alright? I think I need one.” Loki approached the bar.

“I think you need one too Reindeer Games.” Tony agreed with a sympathetic pat.

“Hey May!”

“Oh Peter! Did you have an umbrella, did you get soaked?”

“Hey!” Pippa poked her head into the living room.

“Oh hey Pippa! Thank you for bringing Peter back, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble!”

“Of course not! I couldn’t let him come back on his own this late and neither would Tony.”

Peter was like Tony’s unofficial son, there was no way in hell Tony would let him go home by himself so late especially if it was forecasted to rain.

“Would you like to stay for a drink to warm up?” May offered.

“Thanks for the offer May but I’ve to get back. They’re partying tonight and I want to get myself to bed before things get messy.” Pippa giggled.

It’d happened before. She’d come back to a penthouse of drunken Avengers and it was a nightmare trying to get them not to do something stupid. At least if she didn’t witness it, she wouldn’t have to deal with it - out of sight, out of mind!

“Oh, before you go Miss Pippa, could I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it Peter?”

“Do you know if Mr Stark is still coming to that talk for my class tomorrow?”

“If it’s in his diary, he’ll be there!”

Peter looked a little uneasy.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y and I will both remind him.” Pippa assured him, assuming that Peter was unsure about the effects of Whiskey o’clock.

“Thanks Miss Pippa, see you soon!”

“Have a good night May!” Pippa gave her a hug before putting her shoes back on. “Bye Peter!” she called before letting herself out.

She gave a big sigh as she sat in the car.

Did Tony even remember what he’d promised Peter? She really hoped so.

The drive felt surprisingly long without Peter and for a brief moment she wished she’d taken Loki up on his offer but then again, he would probably provoke her and they’d end up in a traffic accident. Definitely a hazard.

“Oh lord…”

The torrential rain was getting worse and she was glad she’d taken Peter home.

Getting out of the car, she ran.

As Pippa approached the panelled doors leading to the kitchen she saw a figure stood leaning against the glass.

Loki.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, fishing her keys out of the pocket of her jeans.

“Locked out.”

Opening the door she could hear giggling and wolf whistling from the living room.

‘Oh boy…’ she thought as she kicked her trainers off, leaving them on the doormat.

“Well?”

Loki turned to look at her, water dripping from his nose.

“Get inside.”

“There’s no point.”

“I said get inside,” she told him again.

He complied.

She looked him up and down. Water dripped from his hair and his clothes stuck to him. He was absolutely soaked!

“Go get a shower. You’re drenched.”

“I’m telling you, they’re -”

Pippa shook her head with a sigh and grabbed the soaking God of Mischief by the wrist and dragged him through the living room toward the stairs before he could finish.

“Woah! Look what the cat dragged in!” Sam chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Pippa ushered him to the stairs and he made his escape while he could.

“What’re yous at?” Pippa planted her hands on her hips and looked at the group huddled on the sofas.

“We’re playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ Pip, get a drink!” Tony told her.

Agreeing to have a few drinks with them, Pippa went and got herself a cider out of the fridge.

“Let’s do this then! Next category F.R.I.D.A.Y!”

Pippa could not believe Tony was using F.R.I.D.A.Y for a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’!

“Alright, that’s me guys!” Three drinks in and Pippa decided to hit the hay.

“Aww c’mon Pippa, it’s getting juicy now!” Wanda giggled.

They’re gotten onto the ‘Sexual Experiences’ category so yes, Wanda wasn’t wrong!

As fun as it would be to sit through the Avengers airing their dirty laundry and probably being the only one to remember the next morning, she opted out on this occasion.

“Aww but Pippa! We want to know what shenanigans you’ve been up to!” Wanda giggled some more.

“And don’t you want to find out what Capsicle here _hasn’t_ been up to?” Tony teased.

“Aww c’mon!” Steve blushed.

Pippa shook her head. They were all definitely quite drunk already.

“I’ll play another night, I promise.”

“Not even one more Pip?” Tony shook her arm.

“Absolutely not and you watch yourself, you’re to do a talk for Peter’s class tomorrow!” she reminded him.

“Oh yeah, yeah of course! Don’t worry, I’ll not be up too late!” Tony insisted.

Pippa rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

“Goodnight and play nice!”

And with that Pippa made her way upstairs.

Coming out of the shower, she dried her hair, changed into a vest and shorts and dropped onto her bed.

For some reason it’d felt like a long day and although she was tired, she couldn’t sleep.

After rolling around for what seemed like hours, she sighed at the realisation that Tony was most definitely going to be hungover and not in a fit state for Peter’s talk.

“Oh for fuck sake…”

Deciding to take matters into her own hands in preparation, she let herself into Tony’s office and flicked through his diary.

[Tech Talk – 10:30am]

10:30am. So he would have to set off by 9:45am at the latest. Yeah... By the merry sounds coming from downstairs, that was absolutely not going to happen.

It would take a miracle.

Pippa got her uniform out of the wardrobe; the grey dress suit she wore whenever she accompanied Tony to a meeting for Stark Industries.

“There is at least 99% chance I will need this tomorrow.”

“Good morning F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Pippa yawned as she got ready for work.

“Good morning Miss Pippa.”

“Could you tell me if Tony’s prepared anything for Peter’s tech talk this morning please?”

Pippa tied her hair into a low ponytail and applied a little eyeliner and a nude lipstick.

“Mr Stark was hoping to talk about The Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing, he invented it with the intention of helping users overcome traumatic experiences.”

Pippa took a deep breath. That’s what Tony had planned for this morning? This was going to be a tough one…

“Alright then. F.R.I.D.A.Y, please help me locate the stuff I need, I’ll be right down to the lab.”

Pippa carried her heels while she went down the stairs and to her absolute horror, ALL of the Avengers lay in various parts of the living room.

“Lord I can’t miss this!” She smirked devilishly, whipping out her phone.

Steve and Tony cuddling on the sofa together was too good a photo opportunity to miss! On the floor were Bucky and Sam, legs tangled.

Nat and Bruce had passed out sat on one of end of the other sofa with Wanda curled up win Vision on the other end.

But wait, where was Thor?

Looking at the clock, there wasn’t time for that. It was 9:10am and she still needed to go down to the lab.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

“Nice work F.R.I.D.A.Y!”

Change of plan, she’d go to the lab first.

Picking up a bundle of notes and a pair of glasses from the drawer F.R.I.D.A.Y had identified on the map on her phone, she carefully put them in her briefcase and made her way back upstairs.

9:30am. Still on time!

Pippa jumped, startled as she went into the kitchen.

Thor was slumped against the fridge.

Pippa shook her head, put her heels on and grabbed a bottle of water and a banana. Anything else would have to do until she got back.

Peter fidgeted in his seat.

His speaker was next and he had a bad feeling about this.

“Hey Peter, you okay?” Ned whispered.

“Yeah, just a little, um…”

“A tingle?”

“Oh no, no. it’s not like that. It’s nothing.”

Truth be told, he was a little worried about Tony because of the whole house party thing last night. If Whiskey o’clock was that messy, would he be okay?

‘It’ll be fine, between F.R.I.D.A.Y and Miss Pippa it’ll be fine!’ he assured himself.

Suddenly the room filled with applause, meaning the current speaker had finished.

Peter’s face dropped. Was he really about to end up with no speaker, especially after he’d hyped everyone up by saying Tony Stark would be there?

Disappointment overcame him until he heard the door open.

“Good morning, sorry I’m late!”

Peter perked at the familiar voice.

‘Thank God for Miss Pippa!’ he thought to himself in relief.

“My name is Pippa Leong, lab assistant and technician. Mr Stark is stuck in a meeting and unfortunately won’t be able to join us this morning, but it is a pleasure to be here and thank you for having me!” she smiled brightly, giving Peter a wink.

Pippa was relieved that she only had a twenty-minute slot. That meant she was only required to talk about B.A.R.F, the ideology, it’s intentions and purposes and thankfully did not need to demonstrate it because quite frankly, she wasn’t too sure how it worked.

“Thank you again for coming Miss Leong, please send Mr Stark our regards!” Peter’s teacher shook her hand.

Pippa give a quick bow and waved bye to Peter before disappearing through the door.

“Miss Pippa!” Peter called after her.

“Hey Peter! Look, I’m so sorry that Tony couldn’t make it.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. Thank you so, so much!”

“It’s my pleasure, really! I’ll have firm words with him when he’s a functioning adult again, but hey, look at this!”

Pippa turned her phone to show Peter the picture she took of Steve and Tony cuddling.

The look of shock etched itself onto Peter’s face before softening as he burst into a fit of giggles.

“See? That’s what I came downstairs to and I can guarantee he wouldn’t even be able to stand.” She giggled.

“That’s great! I can’t wait until Mr Stark will let me stay for Whiskey o’clock!”

Pippa laughed and gave him a hug.

“You should go back to class, I’ll see you round okay?”

“Okay! Thanks again Miss Pippa!”

“Thank you again for having me!” Pippa poked her head back into the classroom and ushered Peter in before taking her leave.

“Nailed it!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hangover o'clock but funnily enough, it's Loki who is suffering the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost count of what day of lockdown we're on now but hopefully everyone's doing okay!  
> Please enjoy this chapter and stay safe!

Arriving back at the compound, Pippa shook her head. It was no livelier than when she left.

Putting the kettle on, she crouched down next to Thor and patted his cheek.

“Wakey, wakey God of Thunder!”

Thor made a muffled sound.

Pippa pinched his cheek as the kettle came to a boil.

“Mmm? Oh Pippa, what time is it?” Thor rubbed his eye with a yawn.

“It’s nearly midday big guy. Do you want some brunch?” she asked, getting up as elegantly as possible.

“Norns, it’s the next day already?”

“You bet! C’mon, let’s get you up so I can get into the fridge.”

“Right, yes of course!” Thor complied, taking her outstretched hand.

Pippa got the milk, cream cheese and bacon out of the fridge and put them on the worktop before making a much-needed cup of tea.

“Here,” she offered Thor a glass of water, “there’s paracetamol in the cupboard if your head is sore.”

“Nonsense! My head is absolutely fine but thank you,” Thor beamed.

Once she felt tea run through her veins, Pippa started frying the bacon.

Thor took a moment to look her up and down, Pippa looked different.

“You look nice Pippa, are you going somewhere?”

“Thanks! And no, I’ve just come back from Peter’s college – Tony was supposed to do a talk.”

“Ah I see! That’s very good of you!”

“Well I couldn’t let Peter down,” she smiled, “bagel?”

“That would be great, thank you!”

“Shit!” Tony suddenly shot up.

“Language…” Steve mumbled sleepily while accidently pushing Tony off the sofa.

“Sweet Jesus! It’s lunchtime!” Tony gasped as he hit the carpet.

Rising to his feet, he held his head and slowly dragged himself to the kitchen in search of some relief for his pounding headache.

“Hangover o’clock I see!” Pippa got up and got a glass of water and popped two pills ready for her boss.

“You’re an angel,” Tony thanked her and took the stool next to Thor.

“Yes I am!” Pippa confirmed as she put the kettle on again to make him a coffee.

Getting the bacon out of the grill, she assembled Tony a bagel.

“No thanks, I don’t have time for brunch! Shit… I am SO late! What time was I supposed to be there?” he refused when she presented him with the plate and mug.

“Hey Tony -”

“Not right now kiddo, I… wait. Why are you wearing that?” Tony looked her up and down and finally noticed that she was wearing her Stark Industries dress suit.

“I’ve done the talk.”

“You what?”

“I went to Peter’s tech talk for you. Now please, eat your brunch!”

“You did what? Ohmygod, Pippa, you are an actual Saint. You are the BEST assistant!” Tony hugged her tight.

“I hope I’ll get a nice bonus for that, Mr Stark!” she teased.

“Absolutely!” Tony nodded, tucking into his bagel.

Thor chuckled and got up to help Pippa prepare brunch for everyone else.

“Alright, I’m going to leave you in command of the kitchen Thor, I’m going to go change.”

“But why? You look nice!”

“I agree with Point Break, you look good!” Tony agreed.

Pippa thanked them but insisted she wanted to be in something comfier.

Pippa handed out some gentle hugs as Earth’s most hungover heroes attempted to get up.

“Pippa? Maybe I’m still a little drunk but you look beautiful Doll!” Bucky teased.

Pippa pouted and gave the Winter Soldier a gentle shove to topple him onto the sofa.

“Mmm, did you make breakfast? Something smells good,” Nat got up and stretched.

“There’s water and paracetamol in the kitchen as well as bacon and cream cheese bagels – I’ve left Thor in charge.”

They seemed unsure about the idea of Thor on kitchen duty but Pippa assured them before pottering down to drop her briefcase off in the lab.

Loki had a slight wobble in his step as he walked into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket.

“You look rough,” Tony observed as Loki filled a glass of water.

“As do you Stark, as do all of you…” Loki mumbled.

“Are you quite alright brother? Oh… we’re all out of… what’re these called again?” Thor fiddled with the box of paracetamol.

“I do not need it. I will be going back to bed.”

Loki put the empty glass down and dragged himself through the living room where suddenly they heard a thump.

“Ohmygod, Loki! I am so sorry!” Bruce flustered.

He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and had accidentally stepped on the end of Loki’s blanket causing the God of Mischief to lose balance and topple onto his behind.

Loki turned his head and gave Bruce a menacing look, causing him to utter another apology and slip into the kitchen.

Loki huffed to himself. Why was it always him?

“Come on.”

Loki looked up to find Pippa stood before him.

She had her hand held out. Was she going to pull him up then push him back over?

“Come on,” she said again.

Reluctantly, he took her hand and let her help him back to his feet, holding on a little tighter than necessary – just in case.

“Be careful,” she told him before turning on her heels and heading upstairs.

“That’s better!” Pippa kicked off her shoes and changed into her fluffy slippers.

She hung up her blazer and started unbuttoning her shirt when she heard a thump in the hallway. Straightening up her skirt, she went out to see which silly, hungover Avenger had toppled over.

“Oh my god…”

A couple of meters down the hallway, she could see Loki laying on the floor.

He seemed pretty sober last night, he couldn’t possibly be _that_ hungover, right?

Pippa got down to the floor and pulled him up to a sitting position against the wall.

“Hey, are you okay?” she patted his cheek. It was unexpectedly warm.

Not a sound from Loki.

“Wakey, wakey God of Mischief,” she poked at him again.

This time he moved, slowly sloping until he fell into her chest.

“Oh shit -” she swore under her breath as she held him.

“Not dead,” he murmured before she was able to finish her thought.

“Oh thank God!” Pippa threw her head back in relief.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, confused at her reaction. In fact, what was even happening? Was she holding him?

“If I help you up, do you think you can stand?”

“Mmm… maybe.”

Pippa pushed him back up against the wall and got up, trying to protect her modesty.

Steadying herself, she held both hands out to him to help him up.

“Woah, steady on!” Pippa wrapped an arm around his waist as he swayed and pressed him up against the wall for support.

“You don’t look so good, are you okay?”

“I have not been okay in a long time,” Loki slurred.

When she looked at him properly, she realised his cheeks was quite flushed.

“Oh shit! You’re burning up!” she exclaimed, touching his forehead.

“No… I’m freezing,” he corrected her.

“Bad news God of Mischief, you’ve caught a cold.”

“A cold?”

“Yep. A good old common cold. Come on, if I hold onto you like this, do you think you can walk?” she asked, throwing one of his arms over her shoulder while her other arm wrapped around his waist. It was easier said than done for he was a good head and a bit taller than her and seemed very unstable on his legs.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, taking slow steps.

“To get some meds.”

“No.” he stopped dead in his tracks.

“What do you mean no?” Pippa snapped louder than expected.

“I…I don’t want to go to the kitchen. They… they will mock me,” Loki pouted.

“We’re not going to the kitchen,” she replied, voice softening.

“You can’t fool me darling; I came from that direction. No!”

“Same, now come on!”

“See?” Pippa smiled, sitting him down on her sofa.

“Yes… this is not the kitchen,” he agreed, leaning back into the cushions with a soft sigh.

“Alright, I’m going to be right back so just stay right there, okay?”

Loki nodded as she left the room.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around at the room he’d been forced into. It was significantly larger than his and brightly lit. Comparing the two, he realised he’d essentially been allocated a box.

“Why am I even surprised?” he sighed aloud. They didn’t want him here, of course they weren’t going to provide him with any luxuries.

He curled up on the yellow sofa and closed his eyes.

This was probably the most comfortable he’d been since getting here.

“You seem to have made yourself at home!”

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the direction of the voice.

Pippa returned with a glass of water in tow. Putting in down on the small table next to the sofa, she pulled a pack of pills out of the top drawer.

“I know you’re comfy but can you sit up?”

Pippa could literally feel the tension in his body as he pushed himself up and watched her pop two paracetamols from the packaging.

“It’s not a trick, I promise,” she told him, holding out two little white pills.

Deeming her sincere, Loki nodded, and she passed him the glass of water to wash them down.

“There! That should kick in within the next half hour or so and you should feel a little better,” she told him as he put the glass back on the table.

Loki nodded to confirm he understood.

“Alright then, do you need help getting back to your room?”

This time Loki shook his head.

“Oh! Well look at you, tough guy!” she teased.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she watched him, waiting to see if he’d manage to get himself off the sofa for a start.

“You’re staring.” Loki spoke after a few seconds.

“I’m just waiting to see if you’ll manage to get up.”

“I’m not going.”

“Excuse me, what?” Pippa frowned.

“I’m staying here.”

“You’re shitting me.”

Pippa’s jaw dropped when he ignored her and leaned back into the cushions, eyes closed.

“Oh no! No, no, no!”

She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him upright.

“Please darling, don’t make me leave,” he looked up at her sadly.

“‘Please darling’…” Pippa tutted. “This fever really has fried your brain huh?” she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and sighed.

The paracetamol obviously hadn’t started to take effect yet and he was burning up. He probably didn’t even know what he was saying!

“No darling, please…” he whined as she pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, it’s time to get you out of here.”

Loki mumbled something inaudible as she dragged him off the sofa.

“Ah, I should probably take that glass back down too,” she clicked her tongue.

While she was momentarily distracted, Loki took the chance to launch himself onto her bed.

“Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing?” a bit of frustration started to creep into her tone.

He lay face down at the foot of her bed.

“Listen God of Mischief, you are sick, and you need to go bed right now!”

“That’s what I’m doing,” he lifted his head to counter, rolling on his back.

“Absolutely not. Get up, I’ll help you get back to YOUR bed.”

She grabbed him by the arms and forcefully pulled him up.

Loki made sounds of protest but Pippa ignored him.

“But I’m sick...” he whined, looking at her with a sad, defeated look on his face.

‘Oh balls…’ Pippa felt herself go soft.

“Alright, alright,” she caved. “But we should at least go get your pyjamas.”

‘Dammit Pippa!’ she scolded herself.

“I do not have any.”

“What do you mean you… holy shit… don’t you dare tell me you slept in those clothes after getting soaked last night!”

“Of course not,” he shook his head gently.

Pippa gave a sigh of relief before realising that probably meant the God of Mischief slept naked. She decided she didn’t need the confirmation.

“In fact,” she looked him up and down, “are you wearing them now? Did you put wet clothes on this morning?”

“They are maybe a little on the damp side, but I do not have any other clean clothes.”

Feeling his arm, he found the sleeve to still be cold and a little on the wet side.

Pippa frowned at him; she was lost for words. Did he really just say that? Was this idiot really sat there in damp clothes?

“Sweet Jesus! No wonder you’re sick!” Pippa face palmed. She could not believe how ridiculous he was! “Take your clothes off and put this on,” she instructed, throwing him her dressing gown.

Loki looked at the fleecy bundle then back at her.

“Just for the time being.”

Loki nodded.

“You idiot of a God,” she tutted as she left the room.

“I know…” he said sadly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa caves and takes care of Loki while he's sick but he doesn't exactly make it an easy task. In states of vulnerability, it turns out the God of Mischief can be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit out of character but maybe it's the fever talking! Either way, sick Loki makes me soft!

When she waltzed back into the room around 10 minutes later, Loki was bundled up in her grey dressing down, exactly where she left him.

“Here, put these on.”

Loki looked at the clothes she’d placed in his lap sceptically.

“They’re Steve’s but they’re clean,” she assured him before going into the ensuite.

She had meant to ask Steve before borrowing his clothes but he was still downstairs, so she took matters into her own hands. Amongst the many pairs of grey sweatpants, he’d certainly not miss these, nor the generic plain white t-shirt.

She’d not paid much attention to Loki at all to be honest but did he really not have sufficient changes of clothing? Whoever shopped for him was mean!

Releasing her hair from the sleek ponytail, she shook her hair loose and rearranged it in a messy bun atop her head before heading back out.

When she emerged from the ensuite, she found Loki sat at the foot of her bed in Steve’s clothes, her dressing gown and his damp clothes sat neatly in a pile beside him.

“I didn’t take the God of Mischief to be so tidy!” She teased as she tossed the pile into her laundry basket.

He looked up at her, his face a mixture of shock and offence.

“Relax Rock of Ages, that’s my laundry basket, not the bin!”

‘Why does she have to hate me?’ he asked himself. It might have been the high temperature talking but he really hoped she’d be nice to him in his moment of vulnerability.

“Right, okay-”

“Does my name offend you?”

She always called him God of Mischief or by one of Tony Stark’s nicknames and honestly, it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

“Well no, not particularly.”

She involuntarily rolled her eyes at the realisation that Steve was right, she really WAS spending too much time with Tony – she’d even started using his nicknames!

“Sure, that’s why you’re rolling your eyes. You really don’t like me, do you?”

“I wasn’t rolling my eyes at you and if I seem like I don’t like you, it’s because you gave me good reason to,” she reminded him.

“I didn’t take you to be so petty.”

“And I didn’t take you to care.”

Deciding he’d had quite enough of today, Loki pushed himself up to leave only to find the room was spinning. He immediately flopped back onto the bed.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

Loki shook his head.

“What in the nine realms is going on? Why is the room spinning?”

“There, there God of Mischief. You’re sick, remember?”

She looked down at the man laying on her bed, hand over his face. The last week or so had definitely taken its toll on him and between being left out in the rain last night and the high temperature he currently had; he absolutely wasn’t well.

‘I can’t believe I’m actually feeling sorry for him. When did I get so soft?’ she shook her head.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed then,” she offered, lifting the duvet.

Loki mumbled something barely audible.

“What?”

“My name.”

“What about your name?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“And then will you do as you’re told?”

“I am Loki… Prince of Asgard, no one tells me what to do!”

“Just this once okay, Loki? Get your ass over here before I change my mind.”

Loki cautioned for a moment and then complied, moving himself up the bed over to the right. He gave a light sigh as he shuffled his head onto the pillow.

“Alright, you stay here. I’m going to the lab,” she told him, pulling the duvet up over his chest.

Loki rolled onto his side and watched her head towards the door.

“Pippa?” he called out.

“Yeah?”

“Must you hate me?” he asked.

Pippa paused for a moment then gave a light shake of her head. She never really went as far as hating the God of Mischief but if she did, she would have left him in the hallway.

“You really are an idiot.”

She turned the light off and slipped out of the room leaving Loki to wonder what exactly she meant by that.

“Hey Science Bros! What’re you guys doing down here?”

Pippa was surprised to find the Tony and Bruce in the lab having seen how trashed they were from last night’s festivities.

“Oh Pippa, hey!” the latter lifted his head with a smile.

“I thought you were going to change?” Tony asked.

‘Oh shit, that’s right!’

She was so caught up with Loki that she totally forgot.

“It’s fine if you’ve decided not to, you look nice.”

“I’ve just a few bits to sort out down here, I’ll change later,” she told him as she went over to empty the contents from her briefcase.

“So what do you think?” Tony asked referring to B.A.R.F.

“First things first, the name cracked me up. I can’t decide if B.A.R. is the best name for this project or not but I like it! Name aside though, I love the idea it’s a really great way to help people confront and deal with their traumatic experiences.”

“Yeah… the acronym could maybe do with some work. Did you do a demo?”

“Now that you ask, I don’t actually know how to do a demo. How does this actually work?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You weren’t here when I was testing this. I’ll show you some time.”

Pippa put the glasses and paperwork back where she got them and shut her briefcase.

“Can I help with anything?” she asked, joining Tony and Bruce at the Holotable.

“We’re just doing a study of Thor’s hammer,” Tony told her.

“I thought Thor said his sister destroyed it?” Pippa arched an eyebrow.

“Yes but he let me analyse it once, I’ve still got stats,” Tony waved up a bunch of holograms.

“We’re playing with the possibility of making one!” Bruce told her.

“What? One that only you can wield?” she nudged Tony with a smirk.

“Hey now that’s not a bad idea!” Tony joked.

After spending a while with them hypothesizing and visualising, Pippa looked at her watch and realised she’d been down here for much longer than planned.

“Oh wow, it’s 6pm already! I think that’s me for the day. Who’s on dinner duty?” she asked.

“That would be me!” Tony announced following Pippa and Bruce back upstairs.

That meant one thing, it was pizza night… again!

Once in the kitchen Pippa made Bruce and Tony some coffee before grabbing a jug of water and heading upstairs, opting out of pizza night 2.0.

“I’ve really got to get changed,” she told herself as she slipped quietly into her room.

She put the jug of water on the bedside table and rummaged in her wardrobe, deciding to change into something comfy for the rest of the evening.

Suddenly the table lamp was turned on, casting an orange glow as she pulled a black vest over her head and tucked it into her grey sweatpants.

“It’s risky getting dressed in the dark,” Loki spoke weakly, propped up against the headboard.

“Maybe I like risks!”

“You are foolish,” Loki told her as she came up to the bed.

“And you are still sick, so I’ll forgive you for that cheeky comment,” she told him, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

Loki watched her as she went over to the table by the sofa.

She poured him a glass of water and sat down on the side of the bed.

“I’m a bit late but here,” she held out her hand, two pills sat ready for him.

Loki looked at the pills then back at her.

“I’m not overdosing you, you can have two every four hours. That’s what it says on the packaging. Do you want to check?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” he finally brought himself to ask.

“Would you prefer it if I had left you in the hallway?”

“Well no, of course not. But bringing me to your chambers, giving me medicine… you don’t even like me, why are you helping me… is it to gain my trust? Have me trust you only to betray and humiliate me later?”

“What the hell Loki? Of course not!” she protested. She was shocked, did he actually think she was like that?

“That’d be fun, wouldn’t it? To torment me and embarrass me just because you have the power! Wouldn’t it?” his words were sharp and his eyes were cold.  
“What the actual fuck?!” she exclaimed.

She couldn’t decide if she was more shocked or angry.

She slammed the pills on the bedside table beside the glass and rose to her feet. She took a few steps away from the bed then paused, reminding herself that this was HER room.

“I think it’s time for you to get the hell out of here.”

The ice in his eyes melted, leaving a defeated and despairing expression.

“I-I’m sorry darling, I… I didn’t mean to, I just -” he spluttered.

“Don’t give me that Reindeer Games. Out.”

Walking with purpose, she went over to the bed and grabbed him firmly by the arm.

“Please darling, don’t do this. I’m sick!” he pleaded.

“Not sick enough to not be an arsehole apparently. Get out!”

“Pippa, please...”

“No. I am trying to be nice to you but if you’re going to be like this, why should I bother?”

“Look, All I’ve known is lies and betrayal, it’s hard to accept that someone might actually _want_ to be nice to me and not want anything in return. To not have ulterior motives. And it wouldn’t be the first time I’d thought someone was being nice just to have them stab me in the back…”

His expression was solemn and Pippa eventually released his arm with a sigh.

Just how broken was this man to not be able to accept an act of kindness without double guessing? Pippa wondered what had he gone through to be so on guard of betrayal. Had he been hurt before?

She thought he was supposed to be the bringer of lies and betrayal, not the victim of it.

She sat back down and looked across at him.

His head was down, eyes on the duvet he desperately clung onto. 

In that moment Pippa accepted that she’d truly softened because she was sure as hell that she wouldn’t normally let someone talk to her like that but when she saw the fleeting pain in his eyes, she couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

Perhaps the God of Mischief wasn’t the evil trickster they all thought he was.

They sat there without a word until Pippa broke the silence.

“Hey, do you want that second dose then?”

She reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear.

Loki looked up at her then across to the bedside table then slowly back to her.

She looked over at the crushed pills on the table and handed him the packet.

Loki took the packet from her and popped himself 2 pills.

“Okay then. So the next dose is due at 11:30pm if you’re still awake and need it. I’m going to go get some dinner, be good okay?”

“Are you seriously telling the God of Mischief to ‘be good’?” he arched an eyebrow.

“Yes and if he doesn’t want to be kicked out, he will!”

When Pippa got downstairs there was a stack of pizza boxes sat in the kitchen.

She shook her head at the fact that no one put them in the recycling. Tutting, she grabbed the last can of chicken soup from the cupboard.

Once both bowls were sufficiently heated, she placed them on a tray along with some bread and made her way back to her room.

“Is that a three course? Is that why you rejected pizza?” Tony teased.

“Shut up,” she continued up the stairs before he had a chance to ask more questions.

She pushed her door open with her behind and was thankful that the table lamp was still on.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn my light on please?”

Loki squinted at the sudden brightness.

“That’s a trivial use for Stark’s creation.”

“Last night he used F.R.I.D.A.Y for a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, he certainly isn’t going to be one to talk.”

She giggled at how ridiculous the notion of it was. Tony was such a genius but at the same time, he was an absolute child! Sometimes it was like having a brother.

Loki watched curiously as Pippa put the tray down on the bed.

“You… you made me dinner?” Loki asked, confused.

“Well technically I’m letting you have some of _my_ dinner. Careful, it’s hot.”

Taking a bite out of a piece of bread she’d dunked in soup, she looked at Loki. 

He seemed to be watching her intently from the opposite end of the bed.

“What? Scared I’ll poison you? Do you want mine instead now that I’ve eaten from it?”

“Why did you bring me dinner?”

“Do you want to starve?”

“Well no, but -”

“Did you ever consider that maybe I’m just nice? Now shut up and drink your soup before it gets cold, I’m not going downstairs to warm it back up for you.”

Loki gave her another look and started on his soup.

It wasn’t anything special but it felt quite comforting in his current state.

After a shower and changing into her pyjamas, Pippa turned the lights off and put the TV on. She channel hopped for a while until she came across The Hobbit.

It was at least halfway through but she put it on anyway. It’s not like she hadn’t seen it before.

Today had felt like an incredible long day and she was glad to have a chilled-out night in bed watching TV. She quickly glanced to her right and saw that Loki’s eyes were focused on the movie at hand.

‘This isn’t even Peter Jackson’s finest work!’ she thought to herself. If he enjoyed this kind of thing, she considered letting him borrow her Lord of the Rings DVDs, the extended versions though, of course!

He watched the screen with curiosity. What was this world? And what were these species? Were they real or just works of mortal fiction?

He didn’t ask, instead he kept watching until his eyelids felt heavy.

Pippa stretched with a yawn when the credits rolled.

When she looked down, she saw that Loki had long fallen asleep. It was way past midnight, in fact, it was nearly one in the morning. She made the executive decision not to wake him up for dose three.

After tucking herself in to settle for the night, she tutted at the man beside her. At this point, she didn’t have the heart to kick him out.

“You’re lucky you’re asleep, God of Mischief.”

She wrinkled her nose and pinched his cheek.

“You are an annoying, troublesome man!”

He made a small sound of discomfort that made her giggle.

Since he was decently dressed, she allowed him to share her bed, just this once.

Pippa wouldn’t exactly classify herself as a light sleeper but a combination of shaking and heavy breathing definitely managed to stir her back to consciousness.

“Loki?”

He when didn’t answer she stretched over to turn the table lamp on.

Pippa looked across to find the God of Mischief visibly shaking, covered in what she assumed was cold sweat? Or perhaps he was sweating out the fever but either way, she could only guess he had a nightmare.

“Are you okay?”

Loki took a deep breath then slowly opened his eyes, “It was so real… it was like he was actually here… he…”

Loki paused, finding himself unable to form words as he stared at the ceiling. This happened every time he had a nightmare about Thanos. He would wake up in cold sweats, shaking uncontrollably.

“Wow, you’re still shaking! That bad a nightmare huh?”

Loki could only purse his lips and nod.

“I find dreams can be a lot more vivid when you’ve got a fever, but it’s okay. Whatever you saw isn’t real. You’re safe.”

“Safe?” he scoffed.

“You’re in the Avenger’s Facility, this is like safest place in the country. But let’s not go that far for now. Do you remember where you are? This is my room, you’re safe here.”

Loki flinched when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Why do you care?” he slowly turned his head to look at her.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that! Look, you’re covered in cold sweat,” she shook her head as she sat up, “why don’t you have a warm bath and I’ll make you a hot drink?”

He arched an eyebrow and propped himself up as she got out of bed and headed for the ensuite. Before he could process what was happening Pippa came back and coaxed him towards the bath.

“I’m going to go downstairs and make you a drink okay? Do you want chamomile, milk or hot chocolate?”

“There is no need.”

“Nonsense, I’m going to make you some hot chocolate and you’re going to like it! If you get too warm get out of the bath, okay? I don’t want to have to fish you out of there naked. You can get me on the intercom using F.R.I.D.A.Y if you need me. I’ll be back soon!” she gave a little wave as she closed the ensuite door.

“It’s over… it’s over…” Loki repeated to himself like a mantra as he sank into the bath, letting the warm bubbles envelope his shaky form.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of last night, Loki seems to have finally made a friend, much to Thor's delight!   
> Unfortunately he might be the only one who's happy for the God of Mischief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a real rough week last week, here's to hoping this week will be better!  
> 加油 everyone!

“Mmm! Pancakes for breakfast!” Pippa smiled at the smell of Steve working away.

She had brought her dishes down from last night and stacked them beside the sink. If Steve was making pancakes, they could wait!

“Good morning Pippa! You look a bit rough; has Tony been making you do overtime in the lab?” he asked.

“No, nothing like that. I just didn’t sleep very well.”

“Mmm! Pancakes for breakfast!” Tony was the next to join them, along with Thor.

“That’s what I just said!”

“Look’s like you’re right Steve! They really are quite alike!” Thor chuckled.

Tony shrugged and made a comment about making the perfect protégé.

It was true though, she had learnt a lot from Tony about technology, engineering, the full works. In fact, a lot of the Avengers were keen to teach her things once! Clint had taught her archery and Nat regularly sparred with her, teaching her self-defence and physical combat. She was quite handy with a gun too! The precision side of working with tech helped with that.

One could consider that they were creating a monster!

“Ah brother! You look a lot better today! Come, Steve has made breakfast!” Thor beckoned Loki over as he came into the kitchen in search of some tea.

As if on cue, Pippa gave the kettle another boil and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before loading her pancakes up with strawberries and whipped cream.

Almost all the Avengers were downstairs so she thought it unlikely that anyone except for F.R.I.D.A.Y would have seen him come out of her room.

“Morning Reindeer Games, recovered from your hangover?” Tony greeted.

“Seems you have too, Stark.”

As he approached the kettle he snuck a look at Pippa and bit his lip recounting the awfully realistic nightmare he had last night. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt rise in him as he saw the dark circles under her eyes. In his vulnerable state his attitude towards her had been a little questionable but she was still nice enough to comfort him into the early hours. He truly was grateful.

Most of the Avengers went about their day after breakfast leaving only a few of them in the kitchen. Tony blew Thor’s mind with the possibly of making another hammer.

“You can’t just simply make Mjolnir,” Loki concluded, giving his two pence on the matter.

“He is right. It’s impossible,” Thor sighed.

“Pip! You were at the Holotable, tell the aliens!”

“We are of Asgard Stark, not space,” Loki reminded him.

It was questionable whether or not you could say they were getting on, but Thor was pleased that Tony was talking to his brother like he was just another person, not a criminal.

Pippa saw the twinkle in Thor’s eyes and held her hands up with a smirk, telling them she wasn’t going to say anything.

Instead she pranced over to the sink to finally do her dishes.

Loki gave her a look, watching her display such acts of energy made him feel worse because he knew she’d slept a few hours at best.

Letting his brother and Tony bicker between them, he took his empty mug over to the sink.

“Here, I’ll wash that too.”

Loki put the mug in her hand and leaned in closer behind her.

After a moment of hesitation, he let his hand land on her shoulder.

“I apologise for what happened last night,” he whispered by her ear.

“There’s no need to apologise.”

“I insist. I kept you up all those hours, that’s why you have those dark circles.”

“I chose to stay up with you. It’s fine. Really.”

She turned her head to offer him a small smile to assure him that she didn’t blame him.

“Thor was right, you are kind.”

He let his head rest against hers.

Thor arched an eyebrow and a big smile followed.

‘I told you she’d warm to you brother!’

Perhaps that’s what Loki had always needed – a friend.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Tony however, was not smiling when Loki’s arm snaked around her waist.

“Tony, it’s okay -” Thor reached out to take his arm but Tony was already off his seat.

“Watch yourself Reindeer Games!” Tony pulled Loki away with a warning.

“I wouldn’t hurt her, Stark,” Loki told him, holding his hands up.

“I know I said be civil but sexual harassment is crossing the line!”

“Now you’re being ridiculous!” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Tony, it’s okay. It’s just a hug,” Pippa told him, placing Loki’s mug on the draining board.

“We made friends so don’t worry, it’s cool.”

Pippa dried her hands and put herself between Tony and Loki.

“You… you made friends with Rock of Ages?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

“Does that really come to you as a shock?”

“Well… you’re a softie and he can be quite strong on the charm offensive… I guess it was a matter of time before you let his crime against me slide.”

Pippa wrinkled her nose at him.

“Alright then. But I’m watching you Reindeer Games!”

“Ever so dramatic!” Pippa shook her head.

“Tch, anyway, I’m heading out for a lunch date with Pepper this afternoon, make sure everyone plays nice, alright?”

“I’ll try my best!” Pippa saluted.

Tony saluted back and headed out of the kitchen.

“You are staring brother.”

Thor’s eyes bore into the two of them. He propped his chin up and grinned.

“So you finally made friends with Miss Pippa, huh?”

“So it seems.”

‘The stupid oaf!’

He wasn’t sure why he felt ruffled by Thor suggesting he’d made a friend. In fact, were they actually friends? She’d helped him out, looked after him and offered him a bath, a drink and even hugs… did that make them friends?

Thor got up and walked up to them, patting Loki on the back, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I am glad, brother. Thank you for being his friend Pippa.” 

Pippa appeared to be miles away.

This was certainly the most unique and unconventional way she’d ‘made friends’ with anyone. She didn’t hold it against him and wasn’t going to, but she had suffered for this ‘friendship’. Did the God of Mischief even know what it meant to be friends?

“Pippa? Are you okay?” Thor patted her shoulder.

Loki looked down at the brunette holding her head.

“Fine, just tired. I’ll leave you guys to get on with your day. I think I’m going to go back to bed for a little while. Be good okay?” she told them with a yawn.

They both watched on as she too left the kitchen.

Soon after, Loki also headed upstairs and paced up and down the hallway.

“What are you doing?” Pippa stood in her doorframe.

“Nothing. I just -”

“Are you looking to come in?”

“Only if that’s not imposing?” He cautioned.

Pippa nodded and gestured for him to come in.

“Next time just knock, don’t pace up and down the hallway, it looks suspicious.”

“Suspicious?” he arched an eyebrow.

“Someone’s going to think I’m sleeping with you.” Pippa flopped down next to him on the sofa.

“Oh but darling, you were!” he teased with a smirk.

“You know what I mean!” Pippa threw him some side eye.

‘Right… because it would be dreadful for someone to think they we’re involved intimately…’ Loki didn’t know why, it could be the fever talking but for a moment, but the thought kind of disappointed him.

“So, what can I do for you, Reindeer Games?”

“I’d much rather you not use Stark’s ridiculous nicknames.”

“I’m just messing. What can I do for you, Loki?”

“I wanted to ask you about that film from last night.”

Pippa gave him a knowing look which made him frown.

“I was wondering if you were going to ask me about The Hobbit! I’d offer to lend you it but I’ve not got it here.”

“A kind offer, but unfortunately I do not have the means to watch it.”

“Shut the door! Are you seriously telling me there isn’t a TV in your room?” Pippa frowned.

A bedroom in the Avengers Facility, run and modelled by Tony Stark himself and no TV?!

“There is not.”

Pippa swore her jaw would have hit the ground if possible.

Loki watched her as she tried to comprehend his words.

“Well, would you like to watch it here?” she offered.

“Here?”

“Yeah. In fact, you can watch it while I go back to sleep if you like?”

“You would trust me to be here while you sleep?” Loki frowned.

“Sure. Why? Are you going to suffocate me once I close my eyes or something?”

“Of course not! It’s just…” he wanted to make a comment about how even his own brother didn’t completely trust him but the sadness of the thought made him refrain.

Pippa flopped onto her bed and watched him as he thought it over. She could tell that he was interested but also cautious.

Shaking her head, she turned the TV on.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you put The Hobbit on please?”

“Playing: The Hobbit.”

Loki turned to her.

“Well, come on then!” she beckoned him over.

Since it had been made that clear that he was actually welcome here, a smile briefly graced Loki’s lips and he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Pippa giggled.

“What?” Loki looked down at her.

“Nothing, it just that you were smiling just then and… well, I think that’s probably the first time I’ve seen you smile since you got here and the fact that getting to watch The Hobbit made you happy is kind of cute?”

“Cute, huh? What an interesting choice of words darling.”

Pippa shrugged and closed her eyes.

‘Silly mortal…’

Getting to watch The Hobbit was one thing, feeling that she actually accepted and maybe even trusted him was something else entirely!

“What? Is that it?” Loki spluttered when the credits rolled. He had so many questions!

“Mmm… oh, is the film over?” Pippa rubbed her eyes and stretched.

As she opened her eyes, she saw that Loki seemed to be in a bit of a huff.

“So, how was The Hobbit? Did you like it?” she asked, propping her head up.

“It was good. Some charming places. The goblins were truly disgusting, the orcs no better.”

“I absolutely agree.”

“The dwarves… I don’t know why, but something about the way they feasted at Bilbo’s home made me think of my brother…”

“Thor does like to feast!” Pippa broke into laughter. “And what of the elves?”

“Ah yes, I liked Thranduil and his magnificent steed! I would have liked to meet him but alas, he is but a work of Midgardian fiction.”

Pippa shook her head at the thought. She wasn’t sure Earth was ready to handle that much arrogance. And God forbid Tony wanted in too!

“And the Wizard -”

“Now hold up! Mind what you say about Gandalf!” Pippa warned, “He is the most powerful and wisest being to walk Middle Earth!”

Loki grinned darkly down at her.

“He might be wise but I can assure you darling, I am a much more capable sorcerer!”

Pippa scoffed and told him to wait and see.

“I’ve seen all that I can and might I add, the ending was disappointing to no end.”

“The ending… ohmygod, Loki! Did you think THAT was the ending?”

“You mean to tell me it is not?”

“Of course it’s not! Jeez Loki, what kind of monster do you think Peter Jackson is? This is just the first part. The Hobbit is a trilogy!”

“A trilogy! Thank the Norns!” he announce with relief.

He really did have the fear than none of his questions would be answered.

Seeing the look on his face, Pippa really couldn’t wait to introduce The Lord of the Rings trilogy which in her mind, was far superior!

After a short while the two of them went downstairs for some tea and all eyes were on them as they came into the living room together.

“So umm… you guys made friends?” Sam asked.

“You could say that!” Pippa told him. “I’m going to put the kettle on, do you guys want anything?”

When no one expressed the desire for a beverage, Pippa and Loki continued on into the kitchen where Thor, Steve and Bucky were casually chatting over some beers.

Pippa filled the kettle while Loki retrieved milk from the fridge.

“Here!” Pippa presented Loki with a spoon.

“Excuse me?” he frowned.

“I thought YOU could do the honour of making us tea.”

“I think not darling, I am foremost a God and a Prince, I do not make people tea,” he refused playfully, placing the teaspoon in her mug as the kettle came to a boil.

“So much for being a God, can’t even make a cup of tea!” she provoked him with a smirk.

“Watch yourself darling!” Loki growled playfully, pinning her against the worktop.

Pippa’s eyes bore into him, a confident smirk etched on her face.

Loki really liked that look on her. The challenging eyes and confident smirk seemed to egg him on and he was intrigued to know what other expressions she was capable of.

Steve, Bucky and Thor had been watching them since they came in, Thor with a smile.

Bucky rose from his seat, wary of the situation Loki held Pippa in.

“Relax, Winter Soldier, Loki will not hurt Pippa. They’re friends!” Thor assured.

“Friends, huh?” Bucky frowned as he heard a sudden gasp and looked on at the compromising position the God of Mischief held his friend in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't seem to shake the feeling that the God of Mischief has indecent intentions towards Pippa and doubt seems in to rise in Loki. Could the sweet and sassy little technician really want to be his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the MOST stressful week. Everything has been on fire. Let's hope this coming week is slightly better.

“Hey Tony, got a minute?” Steve asked as he loaded the dishwasher.

Steve went on to describe the shenanigans he’d witnessed in the afternoon.

“Looked like sexual harassment to me.”

Bucky appeared in the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of a beverage.

Tony’s eyebrow twitched at the words.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far but Loki did seem overly familiar.”

“Hey Thor! C’mere a sec!” Tony had been triggered.

“Tony, what can I do for you?” Thor asked, joining them.

“Is your brother sexually harassing my Pippa?” Tony asked dangerously.

“Of course not! Loki would never do such thing! They are friends!” Thor frowned. He was clearly offended by the very notion.

Bucky pulled a face and gave Steve some side eye.

“What is that look supposed to mean, Winter Soldier?”

“Hey, let’s not get too hot headed in here now,” Steve tried to calm both parties.

Pippa gave a cough from the bar and they all turned to her, low-key embarrassed to have been caught.

“It’s alright Doll,” Bucky started, only to be cut off.

“Of course it is. I’m going to make it very clear for you guys, okay? There is NO sexual harassment going on here and if there was, I’d have kicked his ass already so please stop.”

“Got it!” Tony held his hands up.

“So… you and Loki are friends?” Steve felt the need to check.

“Yes Steve. Is it really so shocking?”

“Well… you know, I thought you’d be mad at him for what he did to Tony.”

“And you said I’d soften.”

“That’s true. You just softened sooner than I’d expected,” he confessed with a chuckle.

“That and the attitude aside, he’s not that bad,” Pippa shrugged.

“Right, well that’s that then!” Tony concluded.

“Cool, now that we know where I stand, come on Thor. We’ve paused the show for you.”

“Thank you for coming to Loki’s defence Pippa,” Thor smiled on their way out of the kitchen.

“We were just playing this afternoon, they’re overthinking,” Pippa shrugged.

“Overthinking what?” Loki asked as they plopped back down on the sofa.

“Nothing of importance,” Pippa hit play and settled into her Asgardian sandwich.

“Something is bothering you brother,” Thor observed as Loki sat at the foot of his bed.

“Nothing of importance, huh?” he rolled his eyes.

Sure he’d stayed put on the sofa while Pippa snooped but with his heightened senses, he knew exactly what they were saying about him in there.

“Ignore them Loki.”

“Do you think it looked like sexual harassment?”

“What? No! Sure it may have looked a little suggestive when you pinned her to the worktop but by the Norns no! It did not look like you were preying on Pippa!” Thor insisted.

“I was only having a little fun with her.”

“I know brother. She said you were playing.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while until Loki suddenly came by a moment of doubt.

“Brother? You don’t think she’s only saying we’re friends to be kind, do you?”

“What? Loki, that’s -”

“Well it’s _not_ ridiculous, is it?”

“Of course it is! It’s impossible for Pippa to be pretending to be your friend!”

She had done little things to help make life here a little easier for him and now she’d even stood up for him, but Thor absolutely did not believe for a moment that it was just out of kindness.

“She pities me!”

The sudden thought annoyed Loki. He did not want anyone’s pity, especially not a mortal’s!

“Brother please! There is no way Pippa is being your friend out of pity, that’s madness!”

“Is it madness though? Is it?”

Loki was giving Thor a headache.

Sure, his brother had seen a lot of trauma in his time and Thor knew he was damaged but was he really so bad that he could not see that Pippa was genuine?

“Ask her.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki arched an eyebrow at his brother’s statement.

“You know a lie when you hear one. Ask Pippa if she truly wants to be your friend.”

Ah yes! Even with his magic bound, Loki was still the God of Lies, he would know in an instant if she was telling the truth or not.

Before Loki could speak; Thor threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the door.

“Wait, what are you doing you stupid oaf?”

“Goodnight brother.”

Hovering by the light switch, Pippa swore she could hear movement outside her room.

She pressed here ear to the door. Yep, there were definitely footsteps. They would get closer and then further away and then slowly closer again.

Pacing.

Pippa opened the door to find a familiar scene of a God pacing up and down.

“Get in here,” she told him, holding the door open.

Loki followed her into the room and sat at the foot of the bed beside her.

“Should I start calling you the God of Pacing? What is it this time?”

Loki bit his bottom lip, unsure of whether or not to ask.

“Is it about what they said in the kitchen?”

Loki shifted his eyes to her.

“I know you’d heard everything. Ignore Bucky, I don’t what made him say that.”

“Did you mean everything you said?” Loki raised an eyebrow, his pulse quickening.

“Yeah, of course! So don’t try me, I’ll make you regret it!” she threatened playfully.

“Hmm, quite. I’m sure Stark will have me too, given how protective he seems to be.”

“Right? What even was that? I thought he only got like that with Peter… who knew huh?”

“But that’s not what I meant,” he quickly slipped in.

Pippa had an inkling of what he really wanted to ask confirmation of. She really didn’t take the God of Mischief to be so insecure!

“Yes, I meant that too.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I was serious when I told Steve we’re friends. I was serious when I told Tony too! I mean, unless the idea of being friends with a ‘mere mortal’ is beneath you?”

“No, not at all. It would give me great pleasure, if you will have me.”

“Then have you I shall but only if you stop calling me that! I’m also going to have to kick you out now because it is late and I want to go to bed!” she smiled, rising to her feet.

Loki nodded in agreement.

Turning quickly, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “Mmm. Seems you’ve cooled down quite nicely!” she nodded with a smile.

“Yes, it seems so.”

“Do you feel any better?”

“If I say I’m still sick, will I get to spend another night with you?”

“You’re a scoundrel and a half!” Pippa giggled, giving his arm a slap.

“Worth a shot!”

Pippa rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face before sending him on his way.

“Goodnight, God of Pacing.”

“Pippa, I’ve got something for you Doll!” Bucky called from the kitchen as he put a box down on the bar worktop.

“You been shopping again kid?” Tony arched an eyebrow across the room.

“Not with the Black Card, don’t worry!”

The ‘Black Card’ was a credit card Tony had issued her with for emergencies and work expenses. Now, this could vary. She had used it for a hotel when she got stranded after a meeting and she’d also used it on a dress she’d bought for one of Tony’s fancy parties.

“Speaking of, you WILL be shopping with the Black Card soon!”

“Oh no…” Pippa sighed.

That would most likely mean one thing…

“Relax, you’ll be alright!”

“You ditched me for the majority of the last one!”

“And for that I apologise but rest assured, these guys are all invited to Stark Industries’ annual party! I’m sure you’ll have a good time!” Tony winked

“Annual party?” Thor perked up at the words.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like! Once a year I throw a big party at Stark Tower for the company’s anniversary. There’s music, dancing and lots of drink!” Tony exclaimed proudly.

A smile grew on Thor’s face.

“That sounds amazing! Hey Loki, doesn’t that sound like fun?!”

Loki shrugged.

“Hey, don’t look like that Reindeer Games! You’re invited to this shebang, at least _try_ to look interested!” Tony pouted.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re invited to the party!”

It took Loki a couple of seconds to process the fact that Tony had actually invited him.

“Well then yes, perhaps it will be fun,” he nodded.

“You need to stop hanging out with Pippa, her lack of enthusiasm for my parties seems to be rubbing off on you already,” Tony teased.

Pippa stuck her tongue out at Tony before getting up to see which of her many parcels Bucky had helpfully signed for.

“Do you want a hand carrying that up Doll? It’s got some weight to it.”

Pippa gave the box a gentle push to test the weight.

“If you don’t mind, that’d be great.”  
Bucky nodded and picked the box up and followed her through the living room.

“Oh c’mon Pippa, you’re a technician! I bet you could carry that!” Tony frowned mockingly.

“You’re right, I could but Bucky is a gentleman, so shut up.”

Tony’s grin only grew. Sometimes he liked to annoy her.

“You and you, come with me!” Pippa signalled for Loki and Thor to follow her.

“Just what are you getting up to up there?” Tony called after them.

“Nothing so shut up!” Pippa shouted from the stairs. Sometimes it was like she had a brother and a bloody annoying one too at that!

Bucky left the box at her door and she hugged him thanks.

Opening the door Pippa pushed the box in towards her sofa.

Loki could have sworn he felt Bucky’s eyes burn into the back of his head but when he turned around, the Winter Soldier had gone.

“Come in!” Pippa called to the knock at her door. “What’re you two doing?”

“We weren’t sure if you wanted us to come into your chambers,” Thor answered obviously.

“I told yous to come with me, of course you can come in! Now, sit!”

Pippa gestured to her sofa and she dug around the drawer, eventually pulling out a scalpel.

“Ah-ha!”

They two of them watched her carefully as she brandished the small blade with glee.

“Don’t worry Thor, I’m handy with a knife!” she assured the cautious looking God of Thunder.

“Me too darling!” Loki perked up with a grin. “It looks like we have something in common!”

“Oh really?”

“Don’t encourage him Pippa.” Thor went on to tell his story about the time Loki transformed into a snake because he knew Thor liked snakes only to change back and stab him when Thor picked him up. Thor then revealed that he was eight at the time.

“Excuse me what?” Pippa’s jaw fell open.

Loki couldn’t help but look pleased with himself.

“I think we need to clarify that I’m handy with knives while you on the other hand, are lethal!” “Hmm, are you sure they’re not the same thing?” Loki cocked his head playfully.

“Absolutely not!” Pippa stated before getting down to business and opening up the box.

Thor told another story with Loki chipping in here and there while Pippa sat at the floor unpackaging her delivery.

“What are you actually doing by the way?” Loki finally asked, looking down at her.

“What does it look like Sherlock?”

“What is Sherlock?” Thor asked.

“You poor Asgardians!” Pippa feigned despair.

“This ‘Sherlock’ is a Midgardian thing?” Loki asked.

“Ding ding, we have a winner!” Pippa clapped. “Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective. But that’s a story for another time!”

She stood up with a bundle of clothing thrown over a shoulder.

“Okay, stand up Thor!”

Thor complied and Pippa held the various pieces of clothing up against his chest in turn. With a nod, she told Thor to hold them and whipped out a couple of bottoms and repeated the process, holing them up in front of his waist.

“Great, I think everything else will fit. That’s you, you hold onto those.”

“But Pippa -”

“Nope, that’s you. Loki, up!”

Loki also complied and stood quietly while she repeated the process on him. He then too sat down with a bundle on clothes in his hands.

“Well, I hate to toot my own horn but I’m very good at this!” Pippa smiled to herself as she finished arranging the rest of the clothes into two piles.

“These are for you and these are for you!” she announced, giving them each a pile of clothing.

Thor was positively beaming on the inside as he noticed that Loki’s pile seemed significantly larger than his own. He could only hope that the sweet little technician had a soft spot for his brother.

“And for what do we owe these?” Loki finally asked.

“Well you guys only got here recently so I thought I’d do some clothes shopping for you.”

Loki detected the look she quickly gave him. She clearly remembered that incident just as well as he did.

“While it’s very kind of you, there was no need for you to buy us these out of your own money. We can’t accept these.”

“I work for Tony Stark, I am pretty much the second most well-paid woman in New York and we’re friends, right?”

“Well yes, but…”

“Fine, fine. You both owe me a favour. How about that then?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the annual party at Stark Industries - everyone suit up!  
> This chapter features copious amounts of Kilbeggan and 'Always Remember Us This Way' :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first chapters I had in mind when I started this fic and it was one of my favourites to write :) I hope you enjoy it!

It was Saturday and with the need to suit up for Stark Industries’ annual party later that night, Tony decided that it called for an Avengers day out!

“Rhodey, Clint and Peter, you’ll come with me and Pepper. Steve, you take Manchurian Candidate, Sam, Wanda and Vision. And Pippa, you take Romanoff, Bruce and the aliens. Everyone back for 4:30pm, alright?”

“Asgardians, not aliens!” Thor corrected him.

“That’s what I said, Point Break!” Tony smirked.

“Uh, Mr Stark?”

“What is it kid?”

“Um, can I go in Miss Pippa’s car?”

“Best driver, bitches!” Pippa grinned.

“Hey Cap, not gonna tell her off?” Sam teased.

Steve sighed and gave Pippa a disapproving look.

Tony also gave her a look and immediately turned to Peter and said no, determined to show him that he was a better driver than Pippa.

Peter pouted and asked about maybe going back with Pippa to which Tony also shot him down.

“You are never getting in a car with her again,” Tony huffed as they got in the car.

“Aww c’mon Mr Stark!” Peter whined.

“Nope.”

“Miss Potts, can I come back in Miss Pippa’s car?”

“Hey! I already said no kid!”

“Tony you’re being such a child!” Pepper laughed.

“Come on Pepper, I just told him no, don’t turn around and give him what he wants.”

“Tony, it’s just a drive!”

“And maybe Spark really is a better driver than you!” Rhodey teased from the back.

Clint shook his head playfully, now he knew they were purposely trying to wind him up!

“Right, so do we all want to shop together or?” Pippa asked, getting out of the car.

“I’ll go with Bruce and you can go with Thor and Loki and we’ll meet back here at 3:30pm?” Nat suggested.

Pippa caught the sparkle in her eye and left her and Bruce to go on their shopping date.

“Brother, are you insistent on dressing like a witch?” Thor sighed, looking at the all black ensemble Loki had selected.

“Hey! It looks good!” Loki insisted.

“How’re yous getting on?” Pippa came over, bag in tow.

“That was quick darling, what did you get?” Loki looked at the bag in her hand.

“You’ll find out later! What’s with this witchy ensemble you’ve got here?” Pippa turned her attention to the clothes Loki selected.

“See brother? Even Pippa thinks it’s witchy!” Thor chuckled, pleased that Pippa had agreed with him on the matter.

Loki threw them some side eye and pouted.

“Come on, don’t look like that! I trust that preppy goth looks good on you! Let’s see it on!” Pippa appeased him.

Loki denied her request but he allowed her to pick him tie – it was a deep forest green.

Pippa then handed Thor a white shirt and red tie along with his black suit.

Leaving them to it, she went to run an errand and told them she’d meet them to pay in half an hour.

She soon returned after signing for two phone contracts on the Black Card to find Thor pacing up and down by the fitting rooms.

“He can’t be vain enough to still be in there!” Pippa exclaimed.

“I’ve been waiting here for at least 15 minutes and Loki still hasn’t come out,” Thor frowned.

“You should go check; I’ll wait here.” Pippa suggested, taking the clothes from the God of Thunder.

“Oh no, not again…” Thor sighed.

Thor came back out with Loki’s suit and a card in tow.

“177A Bleecker Street?” Pippa read.

“The Wizard has him,” Thor’s face was bleak.

‘Oh shit…’ Pippa had a bad feeling about this.

“Right, come with me Thor. Let’s pay for these and go get Loki.”

“Be careful Pippa, the Wizard is full of tricks,” Thor cautioned as they let themselves in.

“You took your time,” Strange appeared, levitating at the top of the stairs. “And Pippa Leong, welcome.”

“We’ve come to collect my brother.”

“So I see. I left him at the Avengers Facility for a reason. What is he doing in downtown New York?” Strange asked as he floated down.

“Where is my brother?” Thor roared.

Strange drew some symbols and Loki fell from a magic circle with a thump.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Pippa scuttled over and held her hands out to Loki, helping him up. Once up, she helped him dust himself off.

Loki gave Strange a deadly look and was about to make a lunge for the Wizard when Pippa grabbed him by the wrist and shook her head.

“What is he doing roaming in downtown New York?” Strange asked again.

“Shopping, not roaming,” Pippa answered matter of factually.

“Shopping?”

“We’re having an Avengers day out; would you like to call Tony to check?”

Stephen Strange looked intently at the girl holding her phone out to him.

“And Stark thinks it’s wise to let Loki out on the loose?”

“You’ve bound his magic, what is the worse he could do? Shoplift?” Pippa rolled her eyes.

“There is still manipulation, lies,” Strange gave her a meaningful look.

“And stabbing,” Loki added casually.

Thor slapped his arm and gave him a disapproving look.

“There will be none of that on my watch, especially not the stabbing,” Pippa stated calmly.

“And suppose there is?” Strange challenged. “You do realise my job is to protect our world from threats, yes? If Loki poses a threat, I will not hesitate to send him into the void.”

Pippa felt Loki stiffen in her grip at the Wizard’s threat.

“I can assure you, there is no need. Also, may I kindly remind you that you left Loki in our custody, should he be of concern, he would answer to Tony, not yourself.”

“Hmm. Just so we’re clear, are you saying that you will be responsible for him?”

“Yes. I will take full responsibility for Loki. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’ve got to get back to the car by 3:30pm. It’s already 3:15pm and if I don’t make it, I’ll be sending you an invoice for my ticket!” she told him sternly whilst wearing a smile – working in retail helped perfect that.

With a nod, Strange gestured towards the door.

“You didn’t need to commit to being responsible for me,” Loki sighed on the way out.

“Then don’t give me anything to be responsible for then, okay?”

Loki nodded.

“Shit, we’ve got to go or I really will get a ticket!”

“Sweet Jesus, we made it!” Pippa sighed in relief as they got to the carpark.

They had four minutes to spare!

“I know I’m under your watch now darling but how long to do intend to hold onto me for?” Loki grinned, a sparkle in his eye.

“Excuse me?”

Loki held his wrist up.

“Ah! Sorry, my bad!” Pippa immediately let go and smiled sheepishly before rummaging in her bag for the car keys.

“Oh I wasn’t complaining, I just wondered darling. No need to look so caught out, here!” he teased, offering her his wrist again.

Thor laughed to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever see his brother tease someone like that.

Pippa brushed him off, insisting they needed to get in the car or else they’ll be late back.

“Hey Miss Pippa, Mr Thor, Mr Loki!” Peter grinned.

Pippa gave Nat a confused look.

“Pepper said he could come back with us so Bruce went in Tony’s car,” Nat shrugged.

“Alright then, it’s time to hit the road, get the tunes on Peter!” Pippa grinned.

Peter grinned triumphantly and hopped into the front seat.

“Hey excuse me, what do you think you’re playing?” Pippa asked him.

Peter pouted but complied, Pippa always wanted the first song so he put ‘Mr Brightside’ on, that was her favourite on a drive. After she got her song, she always let Peter put on whatever he wanted. Well, unless she thought it was trash, then she’d make him skip it.

“You guys took your time. Did you get everything you need?” Nat asked.

“Why yes, I think so,” Thor nodded happily. “Oh, what’s in this small bag?”

“Ah yes! Pass that to Peter,” Pippa remembered her errand.

“Peter, be a darling and set these two phones up for me and copy over the contacts from my penthouse-mates list.”

After compiling a playlist for the drive, Peter unpacked the phones and got to work.

“Right, and I’m done!” Peter announced as they pulled into the Avengers Facility.

“And we’re back – good timing!” she switched the engine off and gave him a high-five.

“Last but not least!” Tony smirked, coming out to meet them. “How was it then kid?”

“Great Mr Stark, until Pippa skipped Taylor Swift...” Peter pouted.

“That track was trash, you should have picked a better song!” Pippa shrugged.

Tony looked on in confusion.

After calling some take away, everyone headed upstairs. It was time to suit up!

“I did not expect you to like the witchy look too Pippa, you look beautiful!” Thor beamed as Pippa came into the living room in a dark gown with a slit to the thigh and statement necklace giving a slight nod to Roses’ from Titanic.

“Thank you and please, this aesthetic is vampy, not witchy!” she feigned annoyance.

“Vampy indeed, now everybody out!” Tony grinned as Happy pulled up in a limo.

“Are you not coming in the limo with us Miss Pippa?” Peter asked, poking his head back out.

“Of course she is. Get in the car Pippa!”

“Well actually, I was thinking maybe -”

“Nope. I’m not risking you sneaking out. You’re not taking a car!”

She let Tony usher her into the limo and brushed some hair behind her ear with a sigh.

“Why the long face darling? It might be fun!” Loki arch an eyebrow at her.

“Exactly! In fact, Reindeer Games, since you’re her friend, Pippa is YOUR responsibility tonight! I won’t have her sneaking off home – do NOT let her out of your sight!”

Pippa widened her eyes as if to say: ‘seriously?’

“Of course, Mr Stark,” Loki replied playfully much to Tony’s glee.

It was hard to say whether or not it was surprising that the two of them seemed to be getting on like a house on fire! After Tony had done his speech, he casually left Pepper and Pippa to greet his guests and spent the next couple of hours with Loki at the bar bonding; perhaps over their father issues.

“You know what Loki? I think I like you!” Tony declared.

“And you don’t seem so bad yourself Stark!” Loki smirked.

“You want some Scotch?” Tony offered.

“If you’re offering?”

Tony did not miss a beat in getting his new friend a drink.

“Looks like we have company!” Tony grinned as Pippa sashayed up to the bar with Thor.

“Whiskey o’clock, huh?” Pippa arched an eyebrow at the two of them.

“Always!” Tony raised a toast and took a sip of his drink.

“I think it’s time too!”

“Four Kilbeggans on the rocks here!” Tony announced to the bartender.

Loki expressed curiosity about Whiskey o’clock and the difference between Whiskey and Scotch to which Tony was more than happy to explain with much enthusiasm.

A couple more drinks down, Tony dragged Pippa onto the dancefloor, insisting he should dance with his assistant before spending the rest of the night with Pepper.

After some playful sassing from both parties, Pippa wrinkled her nose and agreed to a dance, leaving Thor and Loki behind at the bar.

“What is on your mind brother?” Thor asked, finishing his drink. He liked Kilbeggan and despite the temptation, he did not smash the glass and request another.

“I like her!” Loki decided with a boyish smile.

Thor chuckled. He’d sussed that long ago!

After being passed around the dancefloor a few times. First to a couple of guests she’d chatted to, then from Sam to Bucky. Pippa thought she’d finally managed to make an escape when she collided with a witchy gentleman.

“Oh, sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you okay?” she giggled.

“Have you maybe had a little too much to drink darling?” Loki teased.

“Tch, this is nothing! I usually… oh! This is a real tune!” her attention quickly turned when ‘Always Remember Us This Way’ came on.

_‘The Arizona sky burning in your eyes, you look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire.’_

She swayed gently in a way that Loki found quite adorable.

“May I?” Loki extended a hand.

_‘You found the light in me that I couldn’t find.’_

“You may!” Pippa accepted Loki’s invitation with a smile. Taking his hand, she followed him back onto the dancefloor and they slow danced.

_‘When I’m all choked up but I can’t find the words, every time we say goodbye Baby, it hurts, when the sun goes down, and the band won’t play, I’ll always remember us this way.'_

“Damn, you sure are getting around, huh?” Tony joked as he and Pepper passed them.

Pippa made a retort and things got a bit sassy before Tony surrendered.

“Kidding, kidding!” Tony chuckled as Pepper gave him a disapproving look.

“You’re fierce.” Loki smirked.

_‘But all I really know, you’re where I wanna go, the part of me that’s you will never die.’_

“That’s what happens when you’re friends with Tony Stark, you communicate with friendly banter and even friendlier savagery!”

“And is that what happens when someone becomes friends with you too? Because I think I may have been on the receiving end already!” Loki chuckled.

_‘When I’m all choked up but I can’t find the words, every time we say goodbye Baby, it hurts, when the sun goes down, and the band won’t play, I’ll always remember us this way.'_

“Cheeky so and so!” Pippa gasped and playfully headbutted him in the chest.

“Oh! You’re violent! I like that!” Loki chuckled darkly, pulling her flush against his chest.

“Trust you to like that!” Pippa chuckled.

“So loyal and protective yet so strong and a little violent… you’re starting to make me think of a Valkyrie darling!”

“A Valkyrie huh? Wow! Is that how you see me, hmm? As a fierce warrior?”

“The way you are with Stark, absolutely!”

_‘When you look at me, and the whole world fades, I’ll always remember us this way.’_

Pippa laughed into his chest at the notion of it!

As difficult and annoying as Loki could be, she was having a good time with him.

“But I’d sooner fancy you as my little Valkyrie,” Loki whispered by her ear.

“You are a scoundrel!” Pippa giggled.

“Yes but I’m starting to think you like it!” Loki smiled smugly.

Pippa giggled and wrinkled her nose at him when the song came to an end.

“Come on, let’s get a drink and some air!”

Taking Loki by the hand, she led him away from the dancefloor and back to the bar.

“I think this should be your last drink darling.”  
Loki wasn’t sure what was considered a normal amount for a Midgardian girl of her stature to drink but by the rosy tint on her cheeks, gentle swaying and light humming, he was pretty sure she’d nearly exceeded it.

“Thought you didn’t like Stark’s parties Doll?” Bucky quizzed with a grin.

“Ah it’s not like that,” Pippa smiled as Bucky and Steve joined them on the balcony.

“You’re still here, guess that means you’re not bored tonight, huh?” Steve smiled. Tony had thrown a great party, he too was having a good time.

“Absolutely not!” Pippa grinned, accidentally swaying back onto Loki.

He placed a hand at the small of her back to keep her steady on those ridiculous heels.

“Oops, sorry Loki! I think you’re right, this should be my last Kilbeggan!” she giggled.

“Stark is going to regret not letting you go home early!” Loki teased.

“Hey, if I remember correctly, you agreed to make sure I don’t.”

“Well, to be precise, I’m just to not let you out of my sight.”

“So… if I were to sneak home, you’d be in big trouble, right?” she grinned devilishly.

“Yes and you’d have to take full responsibility!” Loki growled lightly.

Before Loki could tease the tipsy technician any further, Bucky gave a gruff cough.

He’d spent a considerable amount of time with Pippa over the last couple of months and he’d become quite fond of her. Quite protective even and he just couldn’t shake the impression that Loki had indecent intentions towards her.

“If she’s missing as much as a hair,” Bucky warned, closing the space between them.

“Easy there Winter Solider, I’m not going to hurt her.”

“Hey, oh come on… This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck,” Steve sighed.

Loki didn’t help, giving an expression that dared Bucky to come at him.

“It always ends in a fight!” Bucky growled, taking the bait.

“Stop it, both of you. Tony’s thrown a great party, let’s just have fun, okay? Come on Buck, let’s get a drink.” Steve stepped in to remove Bucky from the situation.

“What a mood kill,” Loki huffed. Was it too much to let him mess with Stark’s technician?

Pippa gave a light huff in agreeance and turned towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going, hmm?”

Pippa turned and beckoned him closer.

“Home,” she whispered with a playful bite of her bottom lip.

“I think you’ve forgotten that I’m not to let you out of my sight.”

“That’s why you’ve got to come with me! If you go home with me, you won’t be letting me out of your sight!” Pippa grinned at the loophole and grabbed him by the arm. “Come on!”

Loki shook his head but showed no resistance.

“And they call _me_ a troublemaker,” he sighed as she clung onto his arm.

“We’re only in trouble if we’re caught!” Pippa grinned as they walked out onto the street.

Loki gave a low chuckle.

“I knew I was right by the way, preppy goth does look good on you!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa is pleasantly surprised to find that she's not hungover the morning following Tony's party - Hurray! Rumour has it Loki stole her away... that's not how she remembers it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> We're on lockdown week 10 in the UK, how's everyone doing?   
> My brain has been buzzing with ideas and stuff over the last week which is great until it turns out I am rubbish at getting ideas on paper and I have forgotten most of them. I DID jot down a couple of ideas for future chapters though but for now, please enjoy chapter 10!
> 
> Stay safe <3

“Oh boy… what a night…” Pippa yawned the next morning. To her surprise she was not hungover but she was definitely not energetic.

Her memory was a little hazy but she remembered making an escape with Loki and dozing off as soon as her body hit the bed. She even still had both last night’s dress and makeup on.

“Ohmygod, did we walk all the way home from Stark Tower?!” she looked at the discarded heels laying on the floor – impossible!

But that was a mystery to solve later, for now she wanted a shower and a cup of tea!

“Come in!” Pippa called as she pulled a jumper over her head.

“Morning Pippa!” Nat smirked.

“Oh, I don’t like that look!” Pippa giggled.

“So… you and Loki huh? A little bird says he stole you away!”

“Excuse me? Sam said what?” Pippa jumped when her hair tie snapped.

“Oh, not Sam! I guess the ‘little bird’ is actually a little spider!”

“A little spider, huh? Well I think I need to interrogate this little spider once I get some caffeine in my veins,” Pippa pouted, giving up with her hair.

“Are you not going to respond to my question about Loki?”

“He didn’t steal me away. In fact, I think maybe I stole him away…? He’s a little troublesome and a bit of a scoundrel but he’s alright! We had fun!”

“Oh? A scoundrel? Tell me more!” Nat egged her on, a gleeful look on her pretty features.

“I think I may have consumed a little too much Kilbeggan and flirted with him…” Pippa confessed.

“Oh that’s juicy! And? I take it he was flirting with you too?”

“I think he was and I think he miiight have annoyed Bucky?”

Nat arched an eyebrow and gave Pippa an entertained look. Pippa gulped and was sure that she’d shared too much.

“And then?”

“And that’s the end of story time! I need a cuppa, come on!”

Nat took her arm with a laugh and they headed downstairs. She knew she’d get the rest of the story later, one way or another!

“Morning!” Tony gave her suspicious grin over the island.

Pippa greeted him, ignoring the look, and went over to the kettle.

“I can’t believe you just left like that Loki!”

“It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“I thought you’d gone missing!”

“And where could I _possibly_ end up?”

The Asgardians bickered as they came into the kitchen.

“Hey Reindeer Games,” Tony greeted. “She came home early, I thought I told you not to let her out of your sight?”

“Well Stark, technically I had my eye on her the whole time.”

Loki turned away from Thor and Tony and headed for the kettle. It was definitely time for tea.

“You best be making one for me too darling, it seems _you_ have gotten me into trouble!”

“Me? Getting the God of Mischief into trouble?” Pippa feigned innocence.

“Thor hasn’t shut up all morning. It’s the least you can do,” Loki grumbled as he gently slid his mug over to her.

“Okay, okay. If it’ll ease the suffering I’ve caused you, sure.”

“It’ll do for now but if you’d really like to repay me for my troubles…”

Pippa ignored the rest of his suggestive sentence when she heard Peter’s voice.

The little spider.

“Hi Miss Pippa, Mr Loki!?” Peter joined her and Loki by the kettle.

“Morning Peter… from what a little bird told me; I think you’ve got some explaining to do. What do you mean Loki stole me away?” Pippa arched an eyebrow.

“What? I um, I don’t know what you mean Miss Pippa.”

Loki didn’t know what they were talking about, only that Peter was lying.

“Yo Peter, show her the video!” Sam cheered.

“There’s a video? What video?” she really didn’t want to freak out but damn, she was close!

“Oh… okay, here.”

Peter handed her his phone, his Instagram story playing.

Pippa frowned, then gasped, then frowned some more.

Peter had for some reason insisted on taking short videos of her and Loki all night, all of them narrated like some kind of romcom. The last snap showed them escaping the party together.

“I guess mortals really can be entertaining after all!” Loki mused casually at the phone.

“So, what exactly is this Peter?”

“Well… Mr Stark wouldn’t let me drink and you looked like you were having a good time and it was kinda fun to watch you and Mr Loki… Umm…” Peter spluttered.

Pippa turned to Loki. For a second there was amusement in his eyes as he sipped his tea.

“Relax darling, young Peter merely jests with us.”

She had not expected Loki to be so chilled out about Peter’s antics.

“At least you’re good at whatever this is, we look good.” Pippa sighed and drank her tea.

“Yeah! You looked good together!” Peter grinned.

Pippa and Loki looked at Peter and then at each other.

“Anyway, I’m ready to go Mr Stark!”

Peter quickly made his escape with Tony before anyone could say anything.

Having seen Peter’s story on Nat’s phone, Bucky huffed and went to get ready for a jog, leaving Steve, Nat, Thor, Pippa and Loki in the kitchen.

Once sat at the island, Pippa played Peter’s story again to read his captions and put her phone down with a sigh.

“How sweet!” Thor smiled.

“Yes, quite!” Nat grinned, giving Pippa a look.

Steve sighed and shook his head. Pippa was on dinner duty and he prayed no one would tease her too hard, as to annoy her into not cooking.

“Young Peter is surprisingly amusing,” Loki chirped casually.

“Have you seen this? He’s captioned lyrics along the bottom like it’s some soppy music video,” Pippa felt her cheeks warm at the clip of her with her head in Loki’s chest captioned: ‘You found the light in me that I couldn’t find.’

Loki didn’t know about her, but he kind of liked it and he found himself dwelling on the lyric for longer than expected.

“What are you thinking about Loki?” Thor asked as they went upstairs together.

“Nothing,” Loki shrugged.

“Come brother, let us talk!” Thor insisted, ushering Loki into his room.

The two of them sat quietly on the small sofa for a while until Loki sighed softly.

“You found the light in me that I couldn’t find…”

“What?” Thor arched an eyebrow, confused.

“That line from the Spiderling’s video, it’s from that song we danced to.”

Thor knew that look on Loki’s face. It warmed Thor’s heart that a Midgardian woman could cause his brother to make such a soft expression and he made a mental note to ask one of the Avengers to find and play the song for him later.

“Do you think that Pippa -”

“Loki, you already know she genuinely wants to be your friend.”

“I know stupid, let me finish!” Loki snapped.

“Alright, alright.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose before trying again.

“Do you think there’s chance that she sees the good in me that I don’t even think exists?”

“I believe that there’s good in you Loki, Mother did too...”

“Don’t bother, I am not asking her!” Loki said quickly before Thor could even get the words out.

The two of them were startled to a silence at the sound of knocking.

Thor cleared his throat before inviting the person in.

“Oh hey, you’re both in here!” Pippa grinned, letting herself in.

“Ah Pippa! What a surprise!”

“Sorry for kidnapping your brother last night, it couldn’t be helped!” Pippa apologised.

“You’re right. You would not have made it home had you left by yourself darling.”

Pippa frowned and sandwiched herself between the two of them.

“Do you seriously think you walked all the way home in those ridiculous shoes?”

“Well… I mean, how else did we get back? I… oh shit. You didn’t carry me home, did you?” she whipped her head round to Loki.

“Ding ding, we have a winner!”

“Well this is embarrassing!” Pippa flushed.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed darling, although you’re a little on the heavy side you were thoroughly entertaining!” Loki smirked.

“Oh yikes…”

“You were very affectionate and the things you said to me… I’d have thought you were trying to seduce me!” Loki teased her.

“Critical yikes!” Pippa exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face.

“There, there Pippa. No need to be embarrassed by the affections you displayed, I’m sure my brother thoroughly enjoyed it!” Thor laughed.

Loki watched her with amusement. She was endearing when she was embarrassed. She was also endearing when she was drunk and he was glad that he witnessed her that way on their journey home last night.

“What’s that you’ve got there Pippa?” Thor suddenly noticed the small bag.

“Huh? Oh yes, of course!” Pippa remembered why she came here in the first place.

She took two small boxes out of the bag and presented them with one each.

Opening the boxes, they looked at the contents and then at each other and then at Pippa.

“These phones… are for us?” Loki asked sceptically.

“Yep! On the unlimited plan and all!”

Since the two of them had experienced phones during their time on Earth, Pippa didn’t really have to teach them the basics. She did however have them call each other and show them how to add each other as a new contact.

“And what about you darling?”

“Ah yes, what is your number Pippa?” Thor asked.

Pippa let them add her as a new contact before leaving them with their new gadgets.

She had dinner to work on.

A shutter sound caught Pippa’s attention and she looked up from the chopping board.

Loki stood close by, his new phone in hand.

“What’re you doing?” Pippa arched an eyebrow.

“What does it look like?” Loki deadpanned.

“Why are you taking a picture of me?”   
Pippa continued chopping the tomatoes while she waited for Loki’s answer.

“Just a contact photo – everyone else seems to have one.”

“And your instinct is to take a picture of me chopping tomatoes?”

“Well, you said you’re handy with a knife, you’re right in your element here!”

Pippa put the knife down and beckoned him over.

“What is it darling? Surely you don’t want a repeat of whispering me sweet nothings like you did last night!” he smirked.

“I did not!” Pippa protested with a gasp.

“Oh believe me, you absolutely did! In fact, would you like me to repeat your honeyed words? Hmm?” Loki definitely saw why Tony liked to tease Pippa.

Watching her shuffle and fidget uncomfortably was surprisingly entertaining!

Loki furrowed his brow at the feel of something cold tapping under his chin.

A butter knife.

“Ehehehe, darling please! You can’t be serious!”

Pippa gave him a playful look and held another butter knife out to him.

“Oh I really _do_ like you!” Loki growled playfully, taking the knife.

Pippa backed off a few paces and readied herself in a grounded stance.

“Let’s see which of us is handier with a knife!”

Her eyes glimmered as she made eye contact with man smirking right back at her.  
In a blink he lifted his knife into a block. She was quick!

Loki watched her intently, a little taken aback. Being a lab technician, he did not expect her to have any physical combat abilities but she had good foundations and her movements were natural, smooth and fast but not fast enough!

She grinned as she withdrew the knife only to almost instantly go straight back in, throwing him a little off guard.

“You’re very bold! Now it’s my turn!” Loki commended before making his move.

He was extremely agile and his movements unpredictable. It took Pippa a lot of concentration to avoid contact with his knife.

Just as Loki thought she was purely on the defensive, she responded to his attack head on smashing her blade into his.

The sound of clashing metal went on for a while until Pippa backed away so the dining table made some distance between them.

“What’s the matter darling? Are you worn out already?”

“Hey, you’re a God and I’m a technician, this isn’t actually a fair fight you know,” Pippa reminded him, catching her breath.

“I’d say you’re a pretty good fighter for a technician and unfortunately, the majority of fights aren’t fair,” he chuckled before swerving around the table.

“Get off her!”

Loki loomed over Pippa as she lay on the dining table, their blades colliding just inches above her neck.

“Shit…” Pippa whispered.

“Well, I guess I’m in trouble,” Loki whispered back with a roll of his eyes.

“We are definitely _both_ in trouble.” 

Loki gracefully pushed himself back onto his heels into a crouched position while Pippa rolled over onto her tummy.

“Hey Bucky. Oh, and Steve and Tony? What’re you guys doing here?” Pippa lifted her head to see the three men staring at them. They did not look pleased.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y said you were in danger,” Tony’s face was serious.

“Ah… well that isn’t necessarily accurate…”

“It looked pretty accurate Doll.” Uh-oh… Bucky was angry.

With a sigh, Pippa turned to Loki.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, this was _your_ idea!” Loki reminded her when she pointed a finger accusingly at him.

“Yes but if you didn’t go for my neck, F.R.I.D.A.Y wouldn’t have been alarmed and now everyone thinks you’re trying to kill me.”

“Which I am certainly not.”

“Well duh, I know you’re not but clearly it _looked_ like you were.”

The three men looked at each other confused. It almost seemed as though Pippa and Loki forgot they were even there.

Steve cleared his throat.

“What _is_ going on here?”

“She challenged me to a fight.”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed.

“No, no, no. It’s not a fight. I said, ‘let’s see which of us is handier with a knife’!” Pippa corrected him.

“You said WHAT?” Pippa, he’s dangerous!” Bucky cried.

Steve shook his head and sighed.

“She’s pretty dangerous too you know, I thought they were empty words but she really is handy with a knife!” Loki grinned. He slid off the table with an annoying amount of elegance before offering her his hand.

“Told you so!” Pippa smirked, letting him help her off the table.

“You are both in trouble,” Tony announced.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me Reindeer Games. You’re in trouble for going for her neck and YOU!” Tony pointed at Pippa with a stern look on his face. “You are in trouble for being so irresponsible. Now get on with dinner.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y call when it’s ready,” Pippa collected up the butter knives and headed back over to the worktop.

“Well, I shan’t distract you any further!” Loki picked his phone up off the worktop and was about to leave when Tony blocked his path.

“Nu-uh, you can help her make dinner as punishment.”

“Excuse me?” Loki furrowed his brow. “Surely you jest, I am a God -”

“And you can get over here and halve these tomatoes that you distracted me from!” Pippa smirked, beckoning him over.

“You heard the chef,” Tony nodded.

Loki made a disgruntled sound before accepting his penalty.

“Oh no, I am not wearing that!” Loki argued when Pippa held an apron out to him.

“What if you’re not very good at this and make a mess? Get your ass over here.”

“Now you’re annoying me on purpose…” Loki put the apron on with a huff and let Pippa tie it around his waist.

“You guys go ahead, I’m just going to grab a snack, I’ll be right back to the lab,” Tony waved the super soldiers away before walking over to the fridge.

“I’m literally halfway through making dinner, are you sure you need a snack?”

“Just a small one to tide me over.” He shrugged, leaning against the fridge.

Tony watched as Pippa supervised Loki halving the tomatoes before having him dice an onion. He tried his best to not laugh out loud. Seeing Pippa boss Loki around, Tony could hardly believe that he was the same God who had been giving him nightmares since 2012. Take over the world? He couldn’t even take over the kitchen! Maybe if Pippa were with him back then, Loki wouldn’t have been able to throw him out of the window.

“Hey kid, nice work defending yourself against the God of Mischief by the way, shame I missed it!” Tony winked before leaving with half a punnet of blueberries.

Pippa let out what could only be described as a cackle.

“It’s a shame my brother isn’t here, he’d see that while I supposedly dress like a witch, you sound like one,” Loki teased. “Humour me darling, what’s so funny?”

“Did you not hear Tony? ‘Shame I missed it’… you are definitely helping me make dinner to shut Steve and Bucky up!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is still mad at Loki about what happened with Pippa in the kitchen and he's not shy about letting Thor know. when his brother doesn't believe him, Loki storms off. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're shocked that there's already an update, I am just as shocked as you are!   
> I've had a very quiet working week since nothing was on fire so was able to do some writing here and there which was nice ^^
> 
> It's maybe a bit out of character but I am extremely soft for a vulnerable and soft Loki okay?

“You seem to be in high spirits brother!” Thor smiled as he joined Loki on the sofa after dinner.

“Well he shouldn’t be. He could have killed her.”

“What? Killed who?” Thor gasped in alarm.

“Relax brother, the Winter Soldier exaggerates,” Loki assured his brother.

He was actually a little surprised that Thor hadn’t gotten wind of his playfight with Pippa. Perhaps she was right, maybe Tony really didn’t take it seriously and the whole ‘punishment’ thing really was just to keep the super soldiers happy.

With that thought in mind, he smirked.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice was concerned. Loki hadn’t provoked her in some time but he sincerely hoped it wasn’t Natasha.

Bucky scoffed and rose to his feet before Steve promptly pulled him back down into his seat.

“Don’t try to stop me, Punk!”

“Sit down Buck. Tony’s already punished him and Pippa is fine, it’s over.”

“You nearly killed Pippa?!” Thor exclaimed, bewildered.

“Of course not!”

“He had her pinned on the dining table with a knife at her neck, we both saw him!”

“Loki!”

“It was but a butter knife,” Loki replied with a shrug.

“You had it at her neck!” Bucky growled. He was itching to hit Loki at this point. How dare he make light of the situation!

“How could you hold a knife to Pippa? She’s been nothing but good to you!” Thor was so disappointed. Even after everything that had happened maybe Loki really was still just Loki.

“Look brother, do you remember how she claimed to be handy with a knife?”

“Yes, what of it?”

“Well, we were both in the kitchen and she challenged me to see which of us was handier with a knife. That is all. I did not harm her.”

For once the God of lies was telling the whole truth. Unfortunately for him, Bucky saw the whole event very differently and the way he saw it, it was definitely a LOT worse.

Loki dropped his head into his hands trying to keep his cool before rising to his feet to meet Thor’s eyes.

“Do you _really_ think I would try to kill Pippa?”

“Woah… what’s going on in here?” Tony had come back up to make a coffee and was surprised to find the lot of them on their feet, voices raised.

“Stark, tell my stupid oaf of a brother that I did not try to kill Pippa!” Loki demanded.

“Oh sweet Jesus… I knew I should have just sent Pippa up…” Tony sighed.

“Tony, I sincerely apologise for my brother’s actions. He is yours to punish as you see fit.”

Loki glared at Thor. “Did you even listen to a thing I said?!”

Did his brother seriously believe that he tried to kill Pippa? Loki wasn’t sure but he was absolutely livid at Thor. How could he be _so_ stupid?

“Everyone relax. Take it easy. Thor, your brother didn’t try to kill my Pippa, she stupidly challenged him. I’ve already punished him by letting Pippa boss him around the kitchen.”

Thor nodded with relief and dropped himself back on to the sofa.

Loki couldn’t believe it! After all the explaining he did, Thor chose to instantly believe Tony.

“And you, I don’t know what your problem with Reindeer Games is but we don’t need any drama here Manchurian Candidate, got it?” Tony told Bucky.

Bucky shrugged and resigned himself to his seat.

Enraged by the injustice he’d suffered; Loki gave Thor a dirty look before leaving the room.

“Has Reindeer Games gone to bed?” Tony asked coming back with a fresh cup of coffee.

Thor sighed heavily. He felt bad. He knew he’d upset Loki.

“To sulk maybe,” Bucky smirked.

Steve cleared his throat.

“Be civil, remember.”

And with that Tony disappeared back down the stairs.

“Wow, you took your time. Did you forget how to make yourself a coffee?” Pippa joked.

“I got caught up in a bit of drama in the living room.”

“Oh? What is it this time?” Pippa joined Tony at the Holotable.

“Loki.”

“It was just meant to be a bit of fun.” Pippa sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

“Manchurian Candidate seems to think Loki was trying to kill you.”

“Was I not clear enough? He wasn’t trying to kill me!” Pippa threw her head in her hands.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s going on but Barnes seems to have it in for your new friend. He was definitely stirring the pot to get Thor angry at Loki.”

“Maybe he likes you!” Rhodey chirped as he came in.

“Huh?”

“You not catch that Spark? I said maybe Barnes likes you!”

“That’s what you’re getting from this Rhodes?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

“Well Barnes and Spark here spent a lot of time together when you guys worked on his arm. If you ask me, I’d say Barnes has taken a liking to her and feels threatened now that the God of Mischief seems to be taking a shine to her!” Rhodey hypothesised.

Tony and Pippa looked at each other and then at Rhodey.

“What? That’s just my theory! You got anything better, huh, Stark and Spark?”

“Very funny Rhodey,” Pippa shook her head.

“Well… I mean, he’s pretty nice to you and he does call you ‘Doll’...” Tony started giving his two pence on the idea.

“See?” Rhodey grinned.

“We’re just friends,” Pippa dismissed.

“Ouch, friendzoned! And what about Loki then, hmm?” Rhodey chuckled.

Pippa arched an eyebrow, silently asking ‘really?’

“C’mon Rhodey, stop teasing her,” Tony shook his head, finishing off his coffee.

“Well I’ll leave you guys to look over the changes I made to Rhodey’s suit specs. I’m going to have a shower and call it a night,” Pippa ruffled her hair and picked up Tony’s empty mug.

“Hey Pip, he didn’t actually get you though, did he?” Tony asked, a little concerned.

“Of course not!”

“Good. Anyway, if you guys decide to have a rematch, may I suggest doing it in the training room? F.R.I.D.A.Y will know you’re sparring if you’re in there.”

“Thanks for the tip! Night guys! And Rhodey, make sure he actually goes to bed, okay?”

“Got it Spark! Night!” Rhodey called after her.

“Oh jeez, where did all that rain come from?” Pippa sighed as she washed Tony’s mug.

Making sure the door was locked, she turned the lights out and a flash caught her eye.

The lightning died down but the thunder was going strong and she couldn’t help but send Thor a text.

**Pippa: I hope that wasn’t you Mister!**

**Thor: What wasn’t me?**

**Pippa: The thunder and lightning.**

**Thor: Ah! A joke! Very funny Pippa!**

Pippa giggled at Thor’s appreciation for her joke as she went upstairs.

Standing in the hallway she saw Thor stood outside what she assumed was Loki’s room.

“I heard about what happened in the living room.”

“I can only assume Loki is still angry at me for not believing him, he won’t answer the door.” Thor sighed. “Are you quite alright? You didn’t get hurt?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. He’s probably sulking, I’m sure he’ll have calmed down by tomorrow,” Pippa assured him with a smile.

“Thank you. Goodnight Pippa,” Thor patted her on the shoulder and retreated to his room.

He hadn’t actually meant to go and only apologise to Loki but also to see if he was alright. Loki had never been good with thunder; it had made him feel unsettled since he was a child and Thor was worried about him.

“Perhaps he’s already asleep,” Thor told himself before calling it a night.

Pippa felt bad for Thor. She knew he was in a bit of a tough situation and wasn’t always able to side with Loki. He just wanted peace, that’s all.

She really wanted them to make up so she picked up her phone to ring Loki with hopes of calming him down. She didn’t want him to hold a grudge against Thor for too long.

“Oh! You actually picked up! Are you done sulking now God of Pacing? Hello?”

He’d taken the call but did not respond.

“Hello? Loki?”

Still nothing.

Listening carefully she could hear rain tapping and then suddenly a loud clap of thunder.

“Holy shit… what are you doing outside?! Hello?” she exclaimed.

Almost as if sensing she was about to hang up, Loki spoke.

“Wait… please keep talking…”

Pippa furrowed her brow; his voice was small and almost shaky?

“Where are you?”

“The roof…”

“Ohmygod Loki! What the hell are you doing on the roof in a bloody thunderstorm? Do you want to get sick?” Pippa yelled as she heard another loud clap of thunder.

“Darling, please stay on the line… please!”

Pippa obliged, mostly telling him off as she made her way up the stairs.

Pippa stopped just in front of the door and tucked her phone in her back pocket. She could hear the rain lashing down and just the sound made her feel cold.

“Hello? Darling, please say something… hello? Pippa!” Loki panicked as the call came to an end. Phone still in hand, he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as another clap of thunder roared, a spark of lightning flashing across the sky.

Pulling her hood up, Pippa bit her lip and pushed the door open.

She shivered at the sudden contact.

A flash of lightning helped her locate a figure curled up behind the deck chairs someone had stupidly left out.

For someone so tall, Loki had managed to make himself impressively small.

“What the hell Loki? You cannot seriously be up here sulking!” Pippa exclaimed, squatting down in front of him.

Loki looked up and lowered his hands at the faint sound of her voice.

“I…I’m not -”

Another loud clap of thunder shocked him and his hands shot instantly up to cover his ears.

“Ohmygod… you’re… you’re scared of thunderstorms?” Pippa gasped.

That would explain a lot. The shaky voice, why he wanted to keep her talking and probably why he was still up here, he was probably too scared to move.

Loki did not address her question, instead he kept his head down hoping for this to blow over.

“Sweet Jesus, how long have you been up here? You’re soaking!” Pippa rubbed his back.

The rain been relentless and he was soaked to the bone.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.”

She pulled him to his feet and led him to the door and back inside.

Despite the fact that they were both soaked he found comfort in the warmth from her body and couldn’t resist pressing himself that little closer, hoping that she wouldn’t notice. His legs felt weak and he wanted to get back to his room quickly but at the same time, he wished the journey to not be over too soon.

Pippa could feel little tremors as the cold and wet God of Mischief leant closer to her. She decided not to make a comment on his shaking form as she walked him down the stairs to his room. She wanted to get him there faster but he didn’t seem too steady on his feet.

“Alright that’s you,” she told him as they stopped in front of his door.

Loki looked at the door through hazy eyes.

“Well? Sweet Jesus, Loki. Don’t just stand there!”

“Darling -”

“Don’t darling me. You need to get yourself a hot shower then straight to bed.”

She watched him go into his room before running back to hers to get a hot shower of her own. She was freezing!

Loki shivered as he lay in his bed. He dearly hoped he wasn’t going to be sick again.

He buried himself under his duvet and squeezed his eyes shut, the thunderstorm seemed to still be going strong.

**Pippa: How do you feel?**

Loki jolted as his phone vibrated and paused for a few minutes before replying.

**Loki: I don’t know. I think I’m sick.**

**Pippa: LOKI!**

**Pippa: I’m coming over! Be decent!**

Before he managed to think of a reply, Pippa had let herself into his room.

“How did you… Ah, the AI, right?” he asked, slowly sitting up as the light flicked on.

All the bedrooms had facial recognition to let the occupant in but F.R.I.D.A.Y could be flexible for Tony and Pippa.

“Go on then, how do you feel?” Pippa walked over to his bed with a glass of water and a pack of paracetamol in tow.

She placed them on his bedside table and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“I’m cold… and I feel....” Loki trailed off, not wanting to say that he felt weak.

Pippa beckoned him to lean over and he complied.

“Hmm, well you don’t feel overly warm, I think you’ll be okay! If you feel worse, take two paracetamols, alright?” she instructed, removing her hand from his forehead.

“Wait… please-”

A sudden low roar of thunder interrupted and his immediate reaction was to throw himself into Pippa’s chest with a sharp gasp.

“Woah! Hey… hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Pippa soothed, stroking his back.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed lowly. He couldn’t believe himself.

‘What am I doing? Showing such weakness in the face of a mortal… this is shameful!’

Taking a deep breath he pulled himself up and leant back against the headboard.

‘This is ridiculous. I can’t believe I’m allowing her to see me like this…’

He sighed into his hands.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and rose to her feet.

“It’s pretty late and we should both go to sleep. Will you be okay?”

Loki nodded.

“Alright then. Sleep tight!”

“Pippa, wait…” Loki called out to her as she flicked the light switch.

“Hmm? What is it?”

Loki bit his lip, holding his tongue. He willed himself to not let the words come out.

‘Don’t be stupid. You are not that weak!’

“Shit!” A rumble of thunder sent his hands flying back up to clamp over his ears.

If Pippa thought she was soft for the God of Mischief before, she was even softer now.

“Come here,” she climbed onto his bed and held her arms out to him.

Within seconds Loki burrowed himself in her arms, mentally cursing himself at the same time.

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure. What do you need?” Pippa nodded into his hair.

Loki took a deep breath but no words came out.

“Yes.”

“Yes? But you don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“You want me to stay, right?” she asked, as if the way he was laying in her embrace with his arm anchored round her waist wasn’t making it obvious.

“Just until I fall asleep, is that alright?” he asked quietly, silently ashamed.

Pippa nodded and tucked herself in beside him.

Loki was still mentally cursing himself for actually allowing himself to ask her to stay. He was a Prince; a God and he had just asked a mere mortal to share his bed until he reached sleep.

He’d officially never felt so ashamed, so weak.

“Hey, stop that!” Pippa found his hand under the covers and the sudden contact snapped him out of his thoughts. “I can tell that your mind is going haywire. You’re ten out of ten not going to be able to get to sleep like that.”

“You don’t understand.”

“I know, you’re Thor’s brother but so what if you’re scared of thunderstorms? Hmm?”

“Exactly. My brother is the God of Thunder. This is shameful…” Loki muttered.

“Hey, there’s nothing shameful about it. Everyone is scared of something.”

“Then what about you? I am the most dangerous being in this compound, but you do not seem scared in the slightest.”

“Because I’m not. I’ve heard all about 2012 but you do not scare me, you never have.”

“You stupid mortal!”

“Excuse you?”

“You are laying beside a monster and you’re acting as if I am just a man!”

“Oh please! Stop acting like you’re some terrifying beast. Strange bound your magic from the day I met you. You are just a man, an especially strong one at best!” Pippa snapped.

“Just a man! You have NO idea what I am. If you knew what I really was, you would not be here. You would be repulsed by me! You would fear me!”  
“Loki, stop!”

“I am a monster you pathetic mortal! You have NO- ”

“Ohmygod, fucking stop already! Shall I see myself out, is that what you want? Huh?” Pippa raised her voice, the annoyance apparent. She shook him off as she sat up.

Loki held his tongue. He did not answer but he knew that was definitely not what he wanted.

“You’re right, you’re not just a man, you’re a fucking annoying man!”

She swore at him.

Loki wished he could see her face. He wondered if she looked as angry as she sounded. He had not meant to cause a rise in her and certainly did not want her to leave.

“Pippa, look…” he grabbed her sleeve. He didn’t want her to go but at the same time he found himself unable to say anything.

She was annoyed at him but dammit, she was also soft for him.

“If you call me ‘mortal’ one more time, I swear to God I’m not speaking to you ever again. Got it? Come here you idiot.”

Loki relished in her embrace as she lay back down. He was thankful that she did not leave.

He hated his Jotun heritage and how insecure it made him feel. He was a frost giant; a monster mothers would tell their children about at night… he just knew she would be repulsed if she knew what he really was for even he couldn’t stomach his true form...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of last night, Pippa annoys Loki into telling her about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving kudos - it makes me really happy when I get an email saying someone has left me kudos! <3  
> I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Awaking groggily, Loki was temporarily surprised by the sensation of being spooned. Spooning wasn’t really his thing, he’d never partook in it with previous lovers he’d taken in Asgard, or any of the other realms in fact. He was about to turn over and send the wench away when he remembered that wench was Pippa.

Suddenly shocked at the realisation, he tried to tear himself away but her arm was anchored around his waist.

“What’s wrong God of Pacing? Scared of a little spooning? Hmm?” Pippa mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Are you seriously insisting on calling me that?”

He was a God! Was she really making fun of him?

“I’m just teasing you Loki, good morning,” she nestled her face between his shoulder blades.

“Why are you still here?” he asked, confused. Considering she’d previously shown much objection to the idea of the two of them being intimately involved, the way she was behaving seemed awfully affectionate.

“I fell asleep, duh.”

“And this…?” he patted at the hand resting on his abdomen.

“Stop being annoying. I’m comfy and you’re warm…”

Loki rolled over and was about to make a remark when she opened her eyes.

“Hey… can I ask you a question?”

Loki nodded.

“Have you always been scared of thunderstorms? And what about Thor’s powers? Do they scare you?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s three questions darling,” he arched an eyebrow.

“So treat a girl! But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s cool too.”

“Yes. No and no.”

“What the hell Loki?!” she exclaimed.

“Shh, you don’t want whoever’s next door to know you’re in here, do you?” he teased.

Pippa pouted.

“Alright, since you took care of me last night, I shall answer your questions. I’ve been scared of thunderstorms for as long as I can remember but I do not fear Thor’s power. Maybe it’s because I know he has control and would not intentionally harm me. Not even Thor knows the true extent of my… weakness.”

“I see.” Pippa nodded, suddenly feeling special. “Thanks for sharing that with me.”

Loki stifled a laugh. What a thing to be thanked for!

“What’re you doing?” he asked when he found the back of her hand on his forehead.

“Just checking your temperature, you thought you were sick last night, remember?”

“Ah yes. So how am I healer? Will I make it?”

“We call those Doctors here; this isn’t a D&D game!”

“So? Am I sick?”

“I think you’re going to be fine,” Pippa propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the man laying lazily beside her.

She picked up her phone from the bedside table and looked at the time.

6:15am.

She didn’t usually like to be up at this hour unless she had no choice but this also meant that it’d be unlikely that anyone would be up to witness her do what was most likely going to look like a booty-call bounce.

“What are you doing?” Loki propped himself up on his elbows and watched her get out of bed and stretch.

“Getting up.”

“I thought you were comfy.”

“Yes but I should also get going.”

“What? So no one sees you doing the walk of shame?” he asked bitterly.

Pippa paused and turned to him with a frown.

“I don’t like your tone Mister and considering we didn’t have a one-night stand, this is not a walk of shame.”

“But you don’t want anyone to see you leave my chambers, correct?”

When he put it like that, Pippa felt bad. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of being seen coming out of Loki’s room but…

“It would save a lot of questions,” she answered as casually as possible. “Bucky would probably freak out and neither of us needs that first thing, right?”

Loki had to agree as he reluctantly watched her head towards the door.

“I um… I don’t feel so good,” Loki suddenly feigned sickness. He could not help but feel a need to keep her here.

“Stop being a drama queen. You’re fine,” Pippa told him with a shake of her head.

“I think I’m sick… I feel dizzy, won’t you stay a little longer darling?”

“Absolutely not!” she giggled at the dramatic man draped on the bed.

She tossed him a hoodie from his wardrobe before grabbing herself one and pulling it over her small frame.

“Why don’t you come downstairs with me since you’re up?”

Loki gave her a baffled took.

“Come on! I’ll make you a cup of tea!” Pippa smiled, beckoning him over.

“I don’t like that look.” Loki frowned at the curious look on her face while they waited for the kettle to boil.

Pippa shook her head.

“Humour me darling, what are you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking that I don’t actually know much about you,” Pippa shrugged.

“Oh really? I thought they’d have told you all about me.”

“They told me about New York. Unless that’s all there is to you – milk!”

“Hardly!” Loki scoffed as he opened the fridge to get the milk out for her.

He leant against the worktop as the kettle came to a boil.

“So, tell me about you!” Pippa grinned as he carried the two mugs for her.

Loki ignored her.

“We’re going to sit on the sofa with some biscuits and you’re going to tell me about yourself.” Pippa decided, leading him into the living room.

Pippa opened a packet of Custard Creams and put them on the coffee table.

“You are annoying.” Loki gave in and handed her a mug as he sat down.

“Hello pot, I am kettle!”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki frowned.

“It’s a saying: ‘the pot calling the kettle black’. It means you shouldn’t criticise someone else for a fault you also have and _you_ are certainly annoying!” Pippa smirked.

Loki opened his mouth to argue but Pippa silenced him with a Custard Cream.

“This is an A Grade British biscuit – enjoy!”

Pippa wished she’d brought her tin down. Hobnobs, Rich Teas and Bourbons were ALSO great biscuits but sure, she’d save them for another time.

“So…” she gave him an expecting look as she put her empty mug on the table.

“You’re an insistent little thing, aren’t you?” Loki turned to her.

“Alright, alright. Forget I asked then. Let’s talk about something else,” Pippa shrugged.

“Well I suppose I am a better storyteller than Thor,” Loki spoke after a few seconds.

‘Reverse psychology – always a winner!’ Pippa mentally celebrated her victory.

Making herself comfy on the sofa, she gave him her full attention while he talked about his childhood and the many times he’d transformed into a snake and how Thor would fall for it every single time. The story of Thor’s banishment to Earth was an interesting tale no one had told her before. And then the angst kicked in. Loki revealed that he was adopted and how Odin had misled him his whole life. He’d been brought up believing he’d be a King, that he was Thor’s equal but in reality, he was not. In his bid for Odin’s favour, he’d committed crimes and even killed his birth Father. Sadly, Odin’s approval never came.

“And then I let go…” He finished.

Pippa stared hard at him, her eyes wide.

“Are you an idiot? What if you died?” Pippa exclaimed.

Loki didn’t say anything, instead he turned his back to her and leant back into her chest.

Pippa wrapped her arms around him and propped her chin on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

“Death didn’t seem like such a bad idea at the time,” Loki sighed. “It would have been better than-”

“I won’t have that kind of talk here Mister.” Pippa clamped a hand over his mouth.

He rolled his eyes and removed her hand.

“You talk as if my life or death matters to you.”

“It does!”

Loki turned to study her face. He gave her a hard look.

“I hope that’s not pity darling for I do not want your sympathy.”

“I feel bad for you but I do not pity you,” she told him, tucking some stray hair behind his ear.

“No offence okay, but Odin sounds terrible at parenting and it’s his fault that you’re like an angsty emo teen with a weird power complex. In fact, I can bet that’s why you wanted to conquer Earth, because you felt that you were entitled to a throne and his bombshell meant you could never have the one on Asgard.”

Loki was unable to get a word in, what was ‘an angsty emo teen’ supposed to mean? He also wanted to object. He didn’t _want_ the throne, he just wanted Odin’s approval, to be Thor’s equal and to make his Mother proud and taking Earth wasn’t really his choice...

“I’ve seen some shit, and this is definitely up there,” she sighed. “I can tell Thor definitely sees you as his equal, I see you as his equal too! So, what happened after you let go at the Bifrost?”

“That’s a story for any another time.”

“I’m sorry by the way,” Pippa apologised as she made cheese on toast for breakfast.

“And for what do you owe me this apology darling?”

“I was hardly friendly when you first got here. I was mad at you for throwing Tony out of the window and I guess I judged you on what everyone else had told me so sorry, okay?”

“Hmm, interesting. And are you going to make it up to me darling?”

“Sure. I’ve got your breakfast right here!” Pippa grinned, taking their plates to the island.

“This is…”

“Basic. I know.” Pippa rolled her eyes.

“I had meant to say that it’s a very different looking kind of breakfast in comparison to what the Captain makes, that was all. I suppose I owe you an apology also.”

“Oh? For which thing, hmm?” Pippa teased.

“Well as far as I’m aware, I only have one thing in which I could apologise for. I’m sorry about what I said about your cooking. I don’t know what compelled me to say what I did that day because it was extremely pleasant.”

“Ah, you tried but maybe you need to take a leaf out of Thor’s book because compliments aren’t your forte.” Pippa shook her head with a smile.

“That _was_ a compliment!!

“Well thank you but I think maybe, just maybe… you could do with slightly better ones.”

“This is very early to be pushing your luck darling.”

“Just telling it as it is!” Pippa smirked, taking the plates to the sink.

Loki followed her and they continued to chat as she washed up.

“You guys are up early!” Steve’s voice joined them in the kitchen.

“Morning Steve!” Pippa dried her hands and turned to the Captain.

“Did you and Loki have breakfast already?”

“It was rather basic,” Loki nodded.

“Hey!” Pippa slapped his arm.

“What? You said so yourself earlier so why are you suddenly taking offence?” Loki frowned.

Steve chuckled.

“You see Loki, only Pippa is allowed to criticise her own cooking.”

“Oh? And what happens if someone else were to do so?” Loki was amused.

“You’re the only idiot who would. Have you forgotten already?”

Bucky and Sam were the next additions to the kitchen.

“Morning lads!” Pippa turned to lean against the island with Loki close behind her.

“This is early for you Pippa!” Sam teased. “Want to join us for a jog?”

“Are you kidding me Sam? You guys will literally be doing laps around me! Absolutely not!”

Pippa made a big cross shape with her arms.

“Well alright then!” Sam chuckled, grabbing a banana.

Bucky looked Pippa up and down, his eyes focusing on the deep green hoodie handing off her small frame.

“Rude to stare Sergeant Barnes!” Pippa crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear green,” Bucky shrugged with a lopsided grin.

‘Ah…’ and for a moment there Pippa considered that Rhodey _might_ actually be onto something. As if, Bucky paid attention to what colours she wore!

“Is it not my colour?” Pippa asked coyly, flexing the pockets.

“Well you didn’t specify so I just brought you one of mine,” Loki suddenly chirped.

Bucky gave him a dirty look.

‘Way to go Loki! If he didn’t know it was your hoodie before he DEFINITELY knows now!’

“It’s a little nippy down here,” Pippa quickly added.

“Ah, I know! You should have Stark’s AI grant me access to your chambers, then I can bring you one of your own. Which would you have preferred hmm? The grey one?” he asked thoughtfully.

“Absolutely not!” both Pippa and Bucky exclaimed in unison.

Pippa was internally screaming. Loki was absolutely doing this on purpose to wind Bucky up! “I’m just trying to be helpful darling.”

Oh he looked smug. SO smug!

Bucky had promised Steve that he’d at least try to be civil with the God of Mischief and true to his word, he was doing his absolute best to keep himself from wiping the smug look off Loki’s face.

“And indeed you have been! We should go get changed. I’ll see you guys later, enjoy your jog!” Feeling the daggers in Bucky’s stare, Pippa ushered Loki out of the kitchen.

“I enjoy conversing with you Pippa!” Loki grinned as they went upstairs.

“Yeah? Not such a pathetic mortal after all, huh?” Pippa joked.

“I apologise for calling you that. I had fun this morning. Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“You know what, I think I’m going to have to revoke the title I bestowed upon you,” Pippa decided as they stopped at her door. “Forget the pacing, God of Mischief suits you WAY better!” she chuckled, unzipping the hoodie.

“Oh no, you keep that darling. I think green looks good on you!” A smile graced his lips as he zipped the hoodie back up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa goes on a dinner date! Who asked her out? And is it a date, date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been a ROUGH couple of weeks! I'm glad I finally found time and energy to write this weekend. Hopefully next week won't be so awful.  
> Stay safe everyone!

“You’re in a good mood!” Nat smiled as Pippa handed her a coffee.

“Absolutely! I’m being taken out for dinner tonight!” Pippa grinned.

“Oh really? I didn’t know you were on the dating scene!”

“Woah, back up Nat, it’s not a date,” Pippa wagged a finger.

“Oh?”

“Well, I wasn’t formally asked on a date, I was just asked if I want to go out for dinner.”

“By who? Are you on a dating app?” Nat’s intrigue was growing by the second.

Did Tony know she was on a dating app? He always called her ‘my Pippa’ and after the last disaster, he would totally hack it to see who she’d swipe for and do a full background check!

“No, no. nothing like that,” Pippa shook her head.

“Wait… did Loki ask you out for dinner?” Nat cocked an eyebrow.

“Ohmygod Nat, no! Why would he?”

“Well you told me you guys were flirting at Tony’s party.”

“Nat! I was on Kilbeggan!” Pippa rolled her eyes.

“What’re you interrogating Pippa about without me?” Wanda giggled, joining them at the dining table.

“Someone’s asked Pippa out for dinner!” Nat announced.

“Oh! Do tell! Don’t make me make you!” Wanda grinned.

“Okay, okay. Bucky asked me if I want to go out for dinner tonight.”

Pippa knew there was absolutely no way out of this one and she was just glad Rhodey wasn’t in the room because she would NEVER hear the end.

“Bucky hmm? I thought he had a soft spot for you! So, when did he ask you?” Nat smiled.

“This morning after he and Sam came back from their jog.”

“And do you know where he’s taking you?” Despite joining the conversation late, Wanda was surprisingly invested.

Pippa shook her head. She loved eating out so dinner was dinner!

“I think he likes you, likes you, you know!” Wanda smiled brightly.

“Oh I don’t know about that…”

“You guy spent a lot of time together and well you know… he would have torn that jerk a new one for breaking your heart if Steve didn’t stop him. Would you really be surprised?” Wanda arched an eyebrow quizzically.

Pippa put her hands over her face and sighed.

“You two look like you’re plotting against my Pippa!” Tony observed as he and Rhodey came up from the lab to refuel.

“Nope, not plotting. Just interrogating,” Nat replied casually.

“Interrogating, huh?” Tony stroked his goatee.

“Pippa is going out for dinner tonight!” Wanda beamed.

“Out for dinner? Like on a date? Are you on a dating app kiddo?” Tony spluttered.

“Woah, woah Tony! She’s your assistant, not your sister!” Rhodey shook his head.

“It’s not a dating app… it’s Bucky!” Nat grinned.

“Ohoho! Barnes asked you on a date Spark?” Rhodey chuckled.

“Please don’t!” Pippa sighed.

Now Rhodey was convinced that he was right and she was NEVER going to hear the end.

“Like is it a date, date?” Tony asked.

“Well, he said: ‘Morning Pippa, listen, do you want to get dinner out with me tonight?’” Pippa repeated for Tony. “Technically it’s not a date, date.”

“It’s not a date, date.” Tony nodded in confirmation.

“Aww seriously Tony? How can that not be a date, date?” Rhodey exclaimed.

“C’mon Platypus, do you even know this girl? Anyone, literally anyone could invite her out for dinner and she’d say yes. Is he treating, Pippa?”

“Oh yeah! Like I asked as a joke and he said yes.”

“And there you have it. There is NO way, like NO way Pippa would turn down a free dinner.”

While Tony’s conclusion was absolutely correct, Pippa couldn’t help but feel a little offended.

“Ah we’ll see. Like if this goes well, maybe the next one will be a date?” Rhodey suggested.

“You really want them to get together here, huh Rhodey?” Tony arched an eyebrow.

“I just thought they had a connection is all… and he does seem to like her!”

“He definitely has a soft spot for her!” Nat agreed.

“He knows what colours I wear…” Pippa blurted out.

“Wait, what?” Tony was flabbergasted.

“But do you like him Spark?”

“Yeah Pippa, do you like Bucky?” Wanda cooed.

“Yeah, of course! I like all of you dorks!”

They all turned and gave her some side eye.

“Okay, okay. So Bucky’s cute, are yous happy now?” Pippa sighed in defeat.

A sense of glee floated around the kitchen so I guess you could say yes. Everyone was happy. All except Loki who had caught the very end of the interrogation as he approached the kitchen. Turning quickly on his heels, he decided to go back to his room.

“Ugh…” Pippa rolled her eyes as she let herself slide down to the floor. She’d been picking out an outfit for the last hour and it was driving her mad!

It wasn’t a date so she didn’t want to be too dressy and she definitely didn’t want to look sexy but at the same time, she didn’t want to look like she wasn’t trying.

“Maybe I need a snack break. Yeah. Maybe I’ll get some tea, pop a couple of Hobnobs then get back to this,” She told herself.

Approaching her door, she heard footsteps.

‘Oh boy…’

Just when she was ready for either Nat or Wanda to knock, she recognised that they weren’t just footsteps. That was the distinct sound of pacing.

“Your saviour, is here!” Loki smirked when she opened the door.

He had a cup of tea in each hand, “may I?”

“My saviour indeed! Come in!” Pippa smiled, holding the door open for him.

Loki put the mugs on the table beside the sofa and sat down.

“So, what brings Loki, Prince of Asgard to my chambers? Hmm?” Pippa draped herself casually on the other end of the sofa.

“Funny, that’s exactly what you said to me that night when I carried you back to your room.”

“Oh sweet Jesus!” Pippa’s face dropped.

‘That is SO embarrassing… ohmygod…’ she screamed internally.

Loki chuckled.

“Relax darling, I merely jest. You did not really say such words though if you had, I would have been convinced that you wanted me to stay.”

“You scoundrel! Stop it!” Pippa giggled, cheeks becoming pink.

“Oh I shan’t darling, I enjoy making you blush like that!” Loki growled lightly with a smirk.

“Do you _ever_ stop?” Pippa continued to giggle, covering her face.

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Pippa sat up and slapped his thigh.

“Whatever, pass me my tea you rascal!”

Loki complied.

“Thanks for bringing me this, you make a good cup of tea!” Pippa smiled.

“As do you darling.”

“Hey… wait a sec, I thought Gods and Princes don’t make people tea, hmm? You’re truly the God of Lies, maybe I’ll have you on permanent tea duty for that!” Pippa teased.

“Don’t push my buttons darling, or else you’re not going to be in a suitable state for your date with the Winter Soldier.”

Pippa paused for a moment unsure if that was a threat or a flirt.

“Oh shit… has Rhodey gone round telling everyone? It’s not a date and either way I’m not in a suitable state because I decide on what the bloody hell to wear,” she huffed.

“So that’s why you’re frustrated.”

“Excuse me?”

“I just had a feeling you weren’t in a good mood.”

“Is that why you brought tea? Because that is mega cute!”

“As cute as the Winer Soldier?” Loki arched an eyebrow.

“Cuter. Way cuter. And I am going to destroy Rhodey’s suit when I get back tonight!”

Loki gave a satisfied grin at her answer. 

“You look kinda sad Mr Loki, is everything okay?” Peter asked as he joined the Asgardians on the sofa after dinner.

“Fine,” Loki muttered.

“Are you sure? You look like you could use a hug,” Peter offered.

“I do not need a hug, silly mortal child!” Loki shook his head.

“I don’t know… I feel like young Peter may be onto something, is something on your mind brother?” Thor mused.

“Hug?” Peter offered again.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Pippa kid, stop forcing hugs on the alien!” Tony shook his head as he passed through on the way to the lab.

“Hey Mr Stark, where is Miss Pippa? I’ve not seen her all evening.”

“She’s on a date!” Nat joined them with a smile.

“It’s not a date…” Loki murmured, mostly to himself.

Thor caught it and instantly knew what was bothering his brother.

“Woah! Miss Pippa is on a date? With who?” Peter gasped.

“With Barnes, but it’s not a date. It’s a free dinner,” Tony replied.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that! I’m telling ya Tony, Barnes likes Spark for sure!” Rhodey smirked.

“Well, I mean who wouldn’t, right?” Nat smiled.

“In true fairness, my Pippa is an angel but unlucky for Manchurian Candidate because I am 99.9% sure that she’s just preying on his wallet!” Tony scoffed.

“We should have a bet!” Rhodey exclaimed.

“Alright Rhodes, what do you wanna bet?” Tony smirked.

“Alright Tony, if those two end up dating, I want my suit to do everything yours does!”

“Fat chance sourpuss! And if I’m right and they don’t, YOU my friend will be polishing ALL the suits in the lab for the next six months!”

“Deal!” and they both shook on it.

“You might not even _have_ a suit to polish by the end of the night,” Loki let slip, recalling what Pippa said about destroying Rhodey’s suit.

She said so herself that is wasn’t a date and while Loki believed her, all this talk of her and the Winer Soldier was irritating him.

‘They’ve been gone for hours… where is she?!’ he thought to himself.

“Excuse me?” Rhodey spluttered. Was Loki seriously threatening him?

“It’s Pippa’s threat, not mine,” Lok shrugged.

Before Rhodey could ask about the threat, the door opened and the tapping of unsteady heels could be heard in the kitchen.

The sofa stilled.

“No, no. It’s okay Bucky, I got it!” Pippa giggled.

“I don’t know Doll, you’re swaying, you sure you don’t want me to carry you upstairs?”

Bucky’s voice followed her as she wobbled into the living room.

“Oh hey! Are you guys waiting up for me?” she beamed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She swayed a little as she stood in a blue, gingham sundress and black heels.

“Let me guess, Kilbeggan?” Tony grinned.

“Ding, ding! We have a winner! -hic- oops!” she hiccupped.

“Good job Peter wasn’t waiting for you to drive him home! Did you have a good night? Come, both of you, sit down!” Nat smiled warmly as she went over to bring a wobbly Pippa to the sofa.

Bucky followed the two of them with a shake of his head.

“So where did you take her?” Tony asked.

“We went to an Italian for dinner then got a few drinks. We had a great time!” Bucky smiled.

“And the damage?” Tony arched an eyebrow playfully.

“Let’s just say Pippa sure can eat a lot!” Bucky chuckled.

Tony clapped and gave Rhodey a dirty look.

“Can we not talk about me like that as if I’m not here please?!” Pippa playfully slapped Bucky’s arm before falling back into his chest.

“You surprised me though Doll, you had two starters AND two desserts!”

“You were treating and the menu was amazing, how could I possibly resist? You know how I feel about cheesecake!”

“Where are you hiding it all?” Nat teased, poking at her tummy through the dress.

“Stop it Nat, it tickles!” Pippa giggled.

It was Rhodey’s turn to throw Tony a look as Pippa fell into Bucky’s lap under Natasha’s assault.

Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around her, stopping her from sliding off the sofa.

“I think it’s probably time you get yourself to bed kiddo!” Tony announced, looking at her curled up in Bucky’s lap.

“Yeah… you should go to bed Peter,” Pippa nodded, pushing herself back up to a seated position with a hiccup.

The room silenced for a moment.

“Oh no Miss Pippa, I think Mr Stark means you!”

Pippa looked up at Tony and frowned when he nodded at her.

“But I’m having fun!” she insisted.

“Pippa, you are a cute drunk!” Thor chuckled.

“I’m only medium drunk Thor!” Pippa corrected.

“Drunk enough for bed though,” Tony encouraged. “Off you go.”

“You’re not the boss of meee!” Pippa pouted.

Now it was Loki’s turn to chuckle.

“And what’re you laughing at Prince of Asgard? Hmm?” Pippa turned to Loki.

“Oh! Is that what you’re calling me now darling?” Loki smirked.

“Sure! If that’s what you’d like! Go on, humour me my Prince, what’re you laughing at?”

Loki couldn’t help but look pleased at his new nickname.

“I was just recalling our journey home when you stole me from Tony’s party. I’m pretty sure you said something along the lines to me too, do you remember?”

Pippa’s eyes widened.

“Ohmygod Loki… shhh! This was meant to be our little secret, you can’t just tell everyone!” Pippa gasped. “You’re going to get into trouble!”

“You know what darling; for once, my brother is right. You are a cute drunk!” Loki gave her a boyish smiled as he took her hand before it clamped over his mouth.

Tony shook his head with a sigh.

“Alright, time’s up because I actually AM the boss of you. Romanoff, please get her to bed.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her dinner date with Bucky, Pippa wakes up with a hungover. To her surprise, Loki is on hand to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's been a LONG time since the last update! I am so sorry!  
> A lot of things have metaphorically been on fire over the last few weeks. Even my laptop had to go to the repair workshop.  
> The week coming will also be on fire but hopefully the next chapter won't be as much of a wait.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!

Pippa woke with a whimper.

Her head was sore and she felt nauseas… it was hangover o’clock.

Picking up her phone she saw that it was already 2pm and there were a collection of text messages waiting for her.

Propping herself up against the headboard, she dared to start with the one from Rhodey.

**Rhodey: So… how was the date Spark? ;)**

Pippa pouted. She wasn’t even going to humour him with a reply.

**Tony: Morning kid. Going to assume you’re pretty hungover this morning, take it easy!**

Sometimes Tony could be pretty sweet.

**Wanda: I can’t believe I missed you last night! How was it? Did you have a good time? Because I overheard a conversation in the kitchen this morning so I know Bucky definitely did! ;)**

“Seriously Bucky?!” Pippa sighed.

Well, truth be told, she had a great night. The food was great (and free!) and the Kilbeggan was Kilbeggan but she did wish Bucky wasn’t telling everyone about last night while she was in bed suffering.

**Bucky: Hey Doll, hope the hangover isn’t too bad! I had a great time last night, let’s get dinner out again sometime. Ps, blue is good colour on you. Bucky**

**Pippa: It could be worse, I guess? I had a great time too, thanks for dinner!**

Pippa quickly typed a reply, subconsciously ignoring the part about his compliment. Bucky really did pay a lot of attention to her and even Nat thought he had a soft spot for her… shit, what if Rhodey WAS onto something? Maybe Bucky did like her!

**Nat: How’s the hangover babe? Let me know if you want me to bring you anything x**

Nat was an angel!

**Thor: Good morning Pippa, how’re you doing? Would you like me to bring you some of those little white pills?**

Thor was also an angel!

**Peter: Hey Miss Pippa! Mr Stark is in the lab but if you need anything for your hangover just shoot me a text, okay? Mr Stark already showed me where everything is!**

“I’m surrounded by literal angels!” Pippa sighed dreamily.

The last text was from Loki, somehow Pippa doubted that a message from the God of Mischief was going to be angelic.

**Loki: So… Kilbeggan, hmm?**

**Pippa: More like kill me.**

Loki’s amused expression quickly turned into a frown.

**Loki: Are you being a dramatic mortal or is it really that bad?**

**Pippa: Excuse you.**

**Loki: Ah, my apologies. A dramatic Midgardian.**

**Pippa: It varies from moment to moment.**

**Loki: Well you’re replying my messages, it can’t be that bad.**

**Pippa: Shut up.**

**Loki: My, now that’s not the way to speak to your Prince.**

**Pippa: Shut up.**

**Loki: Make me darling, I’d like to see you try!**

Loki smirked.

“Is that a sign that Pippa’s alive?” Nat turned her attention to Loki.

“By the way she’s writing me, I think she’s probably alright, bar a little delicate,” he nodded.

“Ask Pippa if she would like some of those little white pills brother,” Thor instructed.

“She might need more than that!” Nat shook her head. Paracetamol was for the headache, a cuppa and something sweet was for the soul!

“Well? Are you asking her?” Thor poked at Loki again.

“Alright, alright! Stop bugging me you stupid oaf!”

**Loki: My stupid brother wants to know if you’d like some Paracetamol.**

**Pippa: I’ve got some here but if you could send him up with a glass of water that would be amazing! Tell Thor he’s a literal angel for me!**

Loki frowned hard before replying.

**Loki: I will do no such thing.**

“So? Do we need a cure for hangover o’clock?” Nat asked thoughtfully.

“She requested I bring her a glass of water. That is all.”

True to his word, Loki did not relay any of Pippa’s message.

Pippa was thankful that the door would unlock upon her answering.

Loki let himself in. The room was dimply lit by the sunlight seeping through the curtains.

“Here you are darling,” he put the glass of water on the bedside table before fishing the familiar packet of Paracetamol out of the drawer by the sofa.

“Thanks… Loki? I thought I said to send Thor up?” Pippa puzzled.

“Would you rather see my idiot brother?” he asked as he sat himself on the edge of her bed.

“Well it’s not that I’d _rather_ see Thor, I was just expecting him.”

“Well you shouldn’t, I did say I wouldn’t relay your message after all.”

“What? Because I called him a literal angel? Hmm?” Pippa teased.

“I guess you are just being dramatic,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“On the contrary, my head is pounding.”

Loki felt himself soften when she let out a small whimper.

“Alright, alright. Here, take two of these and go back to sleep,” he instructed, popping two pills from the packet for her.

She sighed softly as she washed the pills down. Hopefully she’d fell them kick in soon.

“Well I don’t suppose you’re going to call _me_ a literal angel, hmm?”

“You’re the God of Mischief, absolutely not!”

“I may be the God of Mischief but I have just done you a kind service m- Midgardian,” Loki quickly corrected himself, his annoyed glare softening.

“I know. You might not be a literal angel but you’re the best!” Pippa broke a smile and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

Loki froze for a moment.

“I-I’m the best?”

‘Best’. That word had NEVER been associated with him.

“Well… you helped me sneak home, carried me to bed and now you’re helping me out with my stupid hangover! You’re definitely the best!” Pippa gushed, giving him a hug.

Loki swore he forgot how to breath for a second there. Him? Definitely the best? That was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard, but he liked it.

“Could you do me one more kind service please?” Pippa asked, lifting her head.

“Now that would depend on what you require.”

“Will you help me get downstairs? I’m pretty sure I’ll fall if I go unsupervised and I really want some tea,” Pippa batted her eyelashes at the god.

When Loki nodded Pippa slowly shifted herself and slid her legs off the side of the bed.

“You know darling, while I am not wholly averse to blue on you, I must say I much prefer you in green,” Loki commented, looking her up and down.

Realising she still had the sundress on from last night, Pippa opted to change into a loose t-shirt and leggings. Pulling Loki’s green hoodie on, she was ready for her caffeine fix!

“Woah there! Careful Pippa!” Nat caught her as she slipped on the stairs.

“Thanks Nat,” she sighed into Natasha’s arms before turning to Loki.

“Now, surely you’re not blaming me for that.”

“I wouldn’t have slipped if you let me get on your back!” Pippa pouted.

“You asked me to help you get downstairs, not carry you down.”

“Alright, she’s all yours Loki!” Nat gestured before heading upstairs.

“I shall do my best to ensure she doesn’t cause herself more bodily harm,” Loki accepted his task with a smirk to which Pippa rolled her eyes before promptly regretting the action.

Loki shook his head at her playfully and guided her by the small of her back to the kitchen.

“You stay here, I will make you some tea,” Loki instructed, ushering her into a seat at the dining table.

Did he trust her on a stool at the island? Absolutely not!

Pippa watched him as he made two cups of tea at the island.

“You’re staring,” Loki stated without even looking up.

“Watching, not staring.”

“What is it?” Loki arched an eyebrow at her amused expression as he took the chair opposite her, tea in tow.

Pippa shook her head and cupped her mug.

“I do not believe that for a second. Go on, I’m listening.”

“I’ve had the pleasure of having a Prince look after me – maybe this hangover isn’t so bad after all!” Pippa said with a cheeky smile.

“Well I’m glad you’re aware of how privileged you are, usually I have people running around after me. You are truly troublesome!” Loki rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well don’t you know how to make a girl feel special! Luckily for me, my Prince is the God of Mischief, he is fond of trouble!”

“Don’t test me with that kind of talk darling! And just so you know, I can do more than make a girl blush and feel special.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“I also know how to make a girl moan,” Loki growled lowly.

“Ohmygod! I bet you’re a right kinky little shit!” Pippa cackled.

Loki gave her a dark, playful look as if to ask if she wanted to find out.

“Language!”

Both of them stiffened and dived into their mugs at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Woah! What’s that about being kinky? Are you talkin’ about Barnes?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

Pippa choked on her tea.

“Sup Mischief?” Sam greeted.

Loki gave a brief greeting before turning his attention back to Pippa who continued to cough lightly.

“Easy Pippa, easy!” Steve followed Sam in and patted Pippa on the back.

Giving a small sigh, Pippa propped her head up, elbow on the table.

“So, who’s a kinky… you know,” Sam trailed off, refraining from cursing.

“Not Bucky. At least not that I know of anyway. What have you guys been up to?” Pippa changed the subject.

“We’ve just been in the lab with Tony,” Steve answer.

“Been working on specs for some new wings!” Sam grinned.

“Oh sweet! Guess that’s my next project then!” Pippa buzzed.

“Oh I don’t know! I think you already have a next project!”

Pippa faltered upon hearing Rhodey’s voice. Her head wasn’t ready for this!

Behind him, Tony followed closely.

“I’ve already told you; Barnes isn’t Pippa’s next project!” Tony scoffed.

“Oh yeah? I heard last night went pretty well!”

“It did, she had two starters and two desserts and by her current state, I’d say WAY too much Kilbeggan. It was definitely a good night but the next project isn’t Barnes,” Tony stated.

“Morning guys,” Pippa waved.

“How’re you doing Pippa? Feel alright?” Tony turned and took the seat next to her.

“Yeah. My head was banging all morning but I’m alright now.”

“Did you send down for some Paracetamol? I told Peter where to find it… in fact, where even is Peter?”

“I made sure she got some, don’t worry Stark,” Loki assured.

“You’re looking after her?” Tony was shocked. Loki absolutely did not strike him as the type to look after someone.

“Funnily enough, yes! Seems the devil can also be an angel!” Pippa winked across the table.

Loki gave her a lopsided grin before finishing his tea.

Rhodey gave Tony a suspicious look as if to say: ‘what is going on here?’ because from what he could see, it looked like they were making eyes at each other!

Tony shrugged but what he had wanted to say was: ‘THIS! I bet this is Pippa’s next project!’ but while he’d gotten friendly with Loki, he wasn’t 100% sure if he wanted his Pippa to be _that_ involved with him.

The rest of the evening went rather peacefully, much to the delight of Pippa’s head.

After taking Peter home, Tony found everyone cuddled up in the living room.

“Oh, everyone still here huh? Is it not time for bed Pippa?”

“Mmm, it’s okay. I’m not tired.”

Nat chuckled.

“What?” Pippa turned to her.

“So it seems our hungover maiden has forgotten,” Loki shook his head.

“Excuse me what?” Pippa frowned.

“You were pretty drunk and Tony told you to go to bed,” Natasha took a pause to giggle. “To which you said: ‘you’re not the boss of me’!”

Pippa’s jaw dropped.

“Ohmygod… I am so sorry!” Pippa apologised with a facepalm.

“That’s alright, it was kind of funny. Afterwards I reminded you that I actually AM in fact your boss and Romanoff took you up to bed.”

“And thank GOD for that!” Pippa threw her head back.

“Guess you’ll be off the Kilbeggan for a while huh, Spark?” Rhodey teased.

“Absolutely! Thank you Tony, Nat for making me go to bed before I managed to embarrass myself any further.” Pippa announced.

“Nonsense Pippa! You were cute! Especially the way you hushed Loki as if we didn’t all already know that he snuck out of Tony’s party with you!” Thor chortled heartily.

“Alright, I think it’s bedtime!” Pippa clapped her hands together.

“Not so fast darling, do you not want to know what else you’d said, hmm?” Loki teased keeping her trapped in the Asgardian sandwich.

“Absolutely not!”

“Lest I remined you of the things you said to me as you stole me from that party!” “Ohmygod… are you _ever_ going to stop teasing me about that?” Pippa pouted.

“If you asked me properly, I might consider your request,” he taunted.

He most definitely wanted her to call him ‘my Prince’ and Pippa most certainly wasn’t going to, especially not in front of everyone!

“Thor! Make your scoundrel of a brother stop!” Pippa buried her blushing face in Thor’s chest.

With a deep chuckled, Thor scooped her up into his arms and stood up.

“I think it’s time to get Miss Pippa back to her chambers for the night!” Thor announced.

“See? A literal angel!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly midnight when Pippa finally comes home from her weekend away. she very quickly makes a beeline for the stairs but Loki know's she's not okay. Is the God of Mischief the comforting type?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past week has been super stressful but I'm glad I had time to write this chapter. As I've already disclosed, I'm soft for a soft Loki so I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> Every now and then I think of ideas for soft Loki oneshots but I'm probably better off focusing my time here ^^' unless anyone would actually like to read some short fluff pieces? 
> 
> Anyway! Stay safe and please enjoy this chapter!

“It’s pretty late…” Tony looked at his watch for the fifth time as he sat in the living room.

“I have not seen her in days. Where even is she? Loki asked.

“Her apartment. Sometimes she goes back and hangs out with friends.”

“But she never comes back this late,” Steve sighed.

“She’s usually back by the afternoon. I mean, she did text saying she’s not joining us for dinner but this is still pretty late…” Tony rubbed his temple.

Pippa had been away since Friday. Tony had tried to convince her to stop renting the apartment many times since she moved in with him but she insisted on keeping it for hanging out with her other friends. This weekend was one of those. Tony would guess that she’d been out shopping with the girls, got brunch and probably went on a night out in some order or another. It was 11:45pm on Sunday night and she had never come back this late before. Concerned; Tony joined by Steve, Bucky and Loki sat in the living room waiting for her.

“That’s it. It’s nearly midnight, I’m going to go look for her!” Bucky announced.

“Hey, calm down Buck.”

“The Winter Soldier is right,” Loki stated calmly.

All three of them turned to look at him, confused that he’d agreed with Bucky for once.

“What? Is he not? It is late and she probably alone.”

“There. Even greasy agrees. I’m going out!”

“Wait a sec,” Steve sighed as Bucky got to his feet.

Hearing the door unlock with the familiar jingle - the bells on Pippa’s keys. Bucky stopped in his tracks and the four of them silenced.

Shoes were being kicked off and they could hear a deep sigh before soft footsteps moved towards them.

“Huh, what’re y-you…” Pippa stuttered.

“We were worried about you kid, it’s late,” Tony explained.

“Oh, right. Yeah, it’s pretty late. I’m going to bed,” she replied quickly and quietly.

“Pippa… is something wrong?” Tony asked as she passed him.

Pippa paused and sighed.

“It’s nothing, it’s just been a long day and I’m tired.”

‘Lie,’ Loki thought to himself.

“You don’t look okay Doll, did something happen?” Bucky frowned.

“Just tired, okay? Let me be.” Pippa mumbled before running upstairs.

Steve gave a sign of relief. At least she was home now.

“Hey, I wouldn’t if I were you!” Tony called after Bucky who had headed for the stairs.

“What? She’s clearly not alright.”

“And if you interfere, she is definitely going to kick off. Leave her be, okay?”

Bucky accepted that Tony probably knew best and simply excused himself for the night.

Pippa dropped her bag on the floor and flopped back onto her bed.

She was looking forward to tonight but it was an absolute shambles. She’d gotten all dressed up to go to a Michelin star restaurant for what should have been a really lovely reunion dinner but _he_ showed up. Of all people, she couldn’t believe her old roommate was the one Aiden had cheated on her with and they had the audacity to turn up together! She stuck it out for the rest of the evening but Pippa, both furious and upset opted to drown some of her sorrows in her old apartment before coming home.

A gentle knock on her door reminded her that the guys waited up for her. That was probably Bucky. She knew he meant well but he would definitely make a big deal of it and she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to have to calm him down. Maybe if she had let him beat the shit out of Aiden when he broke her heart this wouldn’t have happened.

“Miss Pippa, it seems Loki is still standing outside,” F.R.I.D.A.Y snaped her out of her thoughts.

Loki… He’d sat so quietly that Pippa didn’t even register that he was in the living room.

“You can let him in F.R.I.D.A.Y, thank you.”

Hearing the click Loki gently pushed the door open and slipped into the room.

“Still awake I see! I was starting to think that you’d fallen asleep I was out there for so long.”

The room was softly lit by the familiar glow of her table lamp. He looked her up and down before crouching on the carpet in front of her.

“Well you look nice, a date?” he asked.

“Can you not, please?” Pippa asked softly, fisting her hands in the fabric of her skirt.

Loki’s brows furrowed as he looked up at her. She didn’t look okay. Had she been crying?

“Whatever happened to upset you darling?” he asked softly, placing a hand on hers.

Pippa bit her bottom lip and slowly met his eyes.

“I’ve had a really shit evening Loki…” she sulked.

“Mmm, evidently. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Stab him.”

“That bad hmm?” Loki sigh. “As much as I love your violent streak, I do ask that you don’t take on my …bad habits.”

“That cheating asshole… ohmygod… I just…” she stopped to take a deep breath, trying not to get too overwhelmed. “This is probably a lot to ask but…”

“Go on, I can do a favour for a friend.”

“I could really do with a cuddle…” Pippa sniffled.

“As you wish darling,” Loki obliged.

Pippa landed on the carpet with a small thump and all but threw herself into Loki’s arms.

“Go on, tell me what happen.”

Taking a deep breath, Pippa relayed her story.

“He certainly deserves to be stabbed. They both do for betraying you like that!” Loki announced, a fire rising in him.

“This was like 4 months ago, I thought I was over it but seeing him again and with her… it’s a lot worse knowing it was her – I thought we were friends.”

“She is not worthy of your friendship.”

“I thought I’d forgiven him but…”

“No darling. He does not deserve your forgiveness. Neither of them do,” Loki growled.

“You’re right Loki, they can both go do one!”

“So darling, when will you have me stab them? I will try my best to not get caught so I don’t cause you any trouble.”

After a second thought Pippa shook her head gently against Loki’s chest.

“You can’t possibly be going soft for such treacherous mortals.”

“No, of course I’m not. I just don’t want you to get in trouble. It’s not worth it.”

Before Loki could react to her concern for him, a sudden rumbling sound interrupted.

“I think I’m going to order pizza, you want pizza?” Pippa grinned sheepishly.

Tony gave a soft smile the next morning when Pippa and Loki came into the kitchen with a pizza box in tow.

“Morning Pippa, feel better kiddo?”

“Yeah, I’m alright thanks. Do you want a coffee?” Pippa gave a smile as she filled the kettle.

“If you’re making it, always!” Tony grinned, joining Loki at the island.

“Hey Stark, since you’re here, I’m afraid I am having a problem with your AI.”

After keeping Pippa company over a film while she devoured her pizza, he found that he’d been locked out of his room.

“Locked out since last night huh?” Tony gave him a knowing look.

“I beg your pardon?”

Loki knew Pippa had always kept a low profile about their friendship and didn’t want anyone thinking they were intimately involved so he chose to play dumb.

“Look I was worried about her… Maybe I should have asked first but when F.R.I.D.A.Y told me you were with her, I thought it was best you stayed,” Tony explained.

Loki tried his best to mask his shock. As if Tony Stark did that on purpose!

“It was simply a favour for a friend. Think nothing of it.”

“So… was she okay? Did she talk?”

“She saw her ex and the friend he’d cheated on her with. I offered to stab him at her command but she insisted that it wasn’t worth my trouble, so she settled for pizza and a film.”

“Pippa is more delicate than she lets on. Thanks for staying with her. She needed that.”

“Anytime. I know she would do the same for me.”

“I hope you two aren’t chatting shit about me while I make you drinks!” Pippa smiled.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it darling. Come, sit with us.”

Loki got up and pulled a bar stool out for her.

“Sorry to hear about last night Pip,” Tony patted her hand.

Pippa looked up at Tony, momentarily a little shocked.

“Ah… perhaps I shouldn’t have said…” Loki bit his bottom lip.

“It’s fine Loki, don’t worry,” Pippa licked her bottom lip and continued. “It was supposed to be a reunion dinner at Jean-Georges and I’d been looking forward to trying the ‘six course omnivore tasting’ set menu but hey… didn’t really have the appetite when he showed up.”

“I can’t believe you stuck it out pretending to be alright. You should have called, I’d have come and got you,” Tony sighed, a serious look on his face.

“I know you would have but I wanted to try for the sake of the people I wanted to see and for Jean-Georges… I was so looking forward to it but…” Pippa sighed.

“I’d have blasted the bastard so hard that-”

Pippa clasped his hand, stroking his knuckles to calm him. “I know. Thank you Tony.”

“Forget the bastard, I’ll treat you to Jean-Georges sometime!” Tony pulled her into a hug.

In that moment Loki saw Tony Stark in a very different light. Tony could be so protective and sincere when it came to Pippa – she was evidently more than just an assistant to him.

“I got you an upgrade, you like it?” Tony gave Loki a pat on the shoulder as he presented the God of Mischief with a new room.

It took a couple of seconds for Loki to work out how to respond. Tony seemed to be full of surprises today!

After he got to enjoy some of Loki’s appreciation, Tony left for the lab leaving the God to get used to his new fixtures.

Loki smiled in approval. He hadn’t anticipated getting anything in return for what he did for Pippa but he definitely welcomed this upgrade. His new room mirrored Thor’s in size and had a small sofa, bookshelf and TV mounted on the wall. Investigating, he was pleased to find that his belongings had also been moved over and placed accordingly.

He would have to thank Tony properly later.

The bed didn’t quite match the comfort of Pippa’s but it was certainly a vast improvement!

He let himself dwell for a moment on Pippa’s misfortunes. Perhaps it was the friendliness and kindness that she’d shown him but something about Pippa made him soft.

Part of him wanted to shake it off but the other part was glad to be friends with this ridiculous Midgardian woman! The more he thought about it, Loki was glad that she wasn’t with the Avengers to witness his invasion of Earth because he wasn’t sure if she’d have gotten out unscathed, but he was sure that they would not be able to be friends. Her absence from the destruction meant that while she was aware, she did not experience him when he was well… even he didn’t like to think about it.

She wanted to know about him. Sooner or later she’d ask him about what happened after he let go at the Bifrost. He valued her and he didn’t want to lie but... And then there was the other thing eating away at him...

“She can’t find out that I’m a monster…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching the penthouse, Loki finds Pippa and Thor sparring in the training room. Despite his denial, Natasha is pretty sure the God of Mischief is jealous and it becomes even more apparent after some Vodka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Hope this week hasn't been too rough - nothing has been on fire for me all week and I am seriously shook!  
> This chapter was also fun to write and will hopefully help me flesh out Pippa's story in foreseeable chapters.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

“Again!” Pippa demanded, voice getting raspy.

Nat had found her sat irritably in the living room and suggested sparring to release some steam so here she was; sweaty, dishevelled but in a better mood all while sparring with Thor!

“What is going on here?” Loki asked. He’d be wondering around the penthouse for a while but neither his brother nor Pippa were anywhere to be seen. Finally, he decided to try the training room as a last resort and there they both were.

“Sparring.”

“Well yes, I can see that,” Loki rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know she sparred.”

“She was in a bad mood so I thought maybe it’d help her blow off some steam and from the looks of things, I think it’s working.”

They’d been at it on/off for the last hour and a half and yes, Nat was right, it was working and she found she was actually having fun sparring with Thor though she was sure he was going easy on her – a literal angel!

“Sweet Jesus!” Pippa hissed as she fell back onto the crashmat.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked up at Thor who was holding his hand out to her.

“You put up a good fight Pippa! Here!” he handed her a towel as she steadied on her feet.

Thor gave some tips for improvement as she dried off her sweat and shook her hair free.

“I’m a bit gross now but here, thanks for sparring with me Thor!” Pippa smiled, encasing the God of Thunder in a hug.

“Anytime Pippa! That was fun!” Thor chuckled heartily, hugging her back.

“So? Feeling better, hmm?” Nat said with a smile as she approached them.

Loki followed closely.

“Absolutely! That was a good shout Nat!”

“Don’t hug me, you’re gross!” Nat laughed, keeping Pippa at arm’s length.

Pippa scrunched up her nose at Nat when Thor wrapped an arm around her, declaring that he would be happy to accept the hugs.

“Hey you,” Pippa turned her attention to Loki. “What’re you at? Are you looking for me?”

Loki furrowed his brow as she extended an arm towards him.

“Don’t worry, I am fully aware that I’m pretty gross right now so I wasn’t going to try to hug you,” she assured with a giggle at his expression.

“Nonsense Pippa! You are not gross!” Thor announced.

“Oh it’s certainly not nonsense and she knows it big guy!!” Nat shook her head.

“Anyway, I’m gonna head – I need a shower! Thanks again Thor!” Pippa hugged him again before tottering off.

“Yes, I should get a shower also. I will see you later brother.”

Natasha watched Loki out of the corner of her eye. He seemed rattled.

“Hey… I don’t suppose you’re jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? Me? That’s absurd!” Loki rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

After Natasha’s beef stroganoff, Tony decided that there was only one thing to top the night off – a little vodka! And what was a little vodka without a light-hearted game of Ring of Fire?

“Oh, seriously? Me again?” Pippa pouted after picking up 3 of hearts – one more and she’d have cleared the set!

She leant back against Thor and with a sigh, she took her drink.

“Steady on Pip, there are still a lot of cards on the table!” Tony grinned.

“Alright Loki, it’s you,” Pippa nudged the God on her right.

Loki flipped over 8 of spades.

“8 is a mate! Who’s it gonna be Reindeer Games?” Tony smirked.

“You have got to be kidding, I thought we were friends!” Pippa giggled when Loki clinked his glass against hers.

“We are, that’s why I’m inviting you to have a drink with me darling!” Loki answered with a click of his tongue.

Pippa shook her head with a smile.

“Don’t worry Pippa, 6 is dicks – you don’t have to drink for this one!” Nat smiled, holding up the card.

“But you do for THIS one! Boom! 4!” Sam exclaimed triumphantly.

After a they got round the circle again, two Kings had already been played and the glass in the middle was an unappealing looking mixture of vodka and then some.

“Oh thank God!” Pippa cried with relief as she flipped over 2 of diamonds. “You!” she pointed across the table.

“I’ll be sure to return the favour later!” Bucky smirked.

Wanda threw down Queen of clubs and bided her time.

“Come brother, let us have a drink!” Thor announced as he flipped 8 of clubs.

“Sweet Jesus there is a God!” Pippa sang as she flipped the third King and emptied her drink into the glass. Now things were getting dangerous!

“Hey Pippa, how was your date with Bucky?” Wanda asked casually.

“It was good! Food was great but I drank too much – oh shit!” Pippa cursed realising what had just happened.

“By the way, that was dinner, not a d-date.” Pippa hiccupped after her drink.

“Whatever Spark!” Rhodey teased.

Pippa insisted some more before resettling herself comfortably between the Asgardians.

Loki flipped over ace of hearts and the third waterfall of the night was go. Thankfully he had a high tolerance for alcohol because he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it but some of the Avengers seemed to be drinking purposely slowly.

As the cards became sparse, the game got more dangerous.

“Aww, look at her!” Nat cooed as Pippa buried herself in Thor’s chest after being the last to realise that Steve was finally playing his 7. She wondered why everyone was quietly watching her before realising everyone had a hand raised.

“C’mon Pip, be a good sport!” Tony told her with a cheeky grin.

Pippa pouted and rested herself back against Thor after accepting her fate.

“Bless, I think Pippa is definitely past the medium drunk stage,” Thor chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulder.

“She doesn’t look so good, maybe we should go easy on her?” Bruce cautioned.

“It’s alright Bruce, it’s not her turn for a while, maybe luck will be on her side!” Wanda giggled. She absolutely did not believe that’d be the case!

“So…” Bucky picked up the last 2 and waved it.

“Ohohoho!” Sam laughed as he watched colour fade from Pippa’s face.

“Na, I’m just kidding. This one’s for you punk.” Bucky turned to Steve who obliged.

Steve picked up the last 8 and shared a drink with Tony.

“Me!” Thor announced without missing a beat when Rhodey asked: ‘who is the strongest Avenger?’.

“Brother you do realise you’re not supposed to provide an answer to a question asked with a Queen, right?” Loki arched an eyebrow.

“Yes but I couldn’t help myself!” Thor chuckled, enjoying his drink.

Tony dusted off the final 3 and Thor flipped a 6.

Finally, it was Pippa again. There were still a few cards left, she hoped luck would be on her side as the tips of her fingers landed on a card.

The room burst into laughter and wolf whistles when she flipped it to reveal the last King.

“Oh fuck!” Pippa cried, dropping her head into her hands.

“Language!” Steve hiccupped.

Pippa gave a whine as she picked up the glass in the middle of the remaining cards.

“My, that truly does look grim,” Loki observed.

“Wouldn’t be Ring of Fire if not! Go on Pippa, you can do it!” Sam grinned across the table.

“You know the rules Pip!” Tony told her as she gave him a pitiful glance.

“Shit! This is vile! Ohmygod!” Pippa cried as she started on the drink. “I hate you all!”

“You can’t blame all of us!” Sam chuckled.

“No, but I can blame you!” Pippa pointed accusingly at Tony.

“Aww babe, you are so drunk right now!” Nat giggled.

“Whatever Pip. Finish your drink kiddo,” Tony waved dismissively.

“You’re not the -”

“I think it’d be best to not finish that statement,” Loki smiled surprisingly softly, placing a finger to her lips.

Pippa smiled back. Softness looked good on him.

“Here, allow me darling,” Loki gently took the glass from her and downed the contents much to the protest of Sam, Tony and Rhodey.

“Loki, you’re the best!” Pippa cheered, throwing herself at the God of Mischief.

“Ugh… I feel like I’ve made terrible life choices...” Pippa whined when she woke up in the early hours. “Oh shit! What was that?” she gasped as she kicked something solid when she rolled over.

“Ow…” came a low groan.

“Shit… Thor? Is that you?”

“No. Just me.” Loki spoke. He sat up and rubbed his side.

“Loki? Are you okay? Wait… what’re you doing here?”

“Stark said someone should stay with you in case you’re sick in the middle of the night.”

“God bless Tony, but wait, how come…” But then shouldn’t it have been Thor sleeping at the foot of her bed?

Loki gave a dull sigh.

“You are disappointed.”  
“Huh? No, not disappointed, just…”

“Of course you are. It’s clear as day that you prefer your ‘literal angel’ Thor,” Loki spoke bitterly, getting to his feet.

“You know it’s not like that. Sit down, let me finish,” Pippa clung to his arm.

Loki sat back down on the side of the bed with a sigh as she explained.

“I’m not disappointed. It’s just that the last thing I remember is Thor carrying me upstairs so naturally, if Tony was to ask someone to stay, I’d assume it’s him. So tell me, were you sober the whole time?” Pippa asked with a stretch.

“It would take a lot more Midgardian alcohol than that to rouse me.”

“You even drank that ridiculous concoction… how much _does_ it take?”

“I do not know; I have never been beyond merry on Midgardian alcohol.”

“But you _have_ been drunk, yeah?”

“Yes, on Asgardian liquor.”

“I assume that stuff is a lot stronger?” Pippa mused.

“Oh yes. One glass and I bet you wouldn’t be able to stand darling!”   
“Wanna bet?”

“Believe me, I do! Maybe Thor could bring some back from Norway. I trust Valkyrie to have an excess of it,” Loki played with the idea.

“Great plan! Thor’s a literal angel, he would definitely get us some!”

Loki couldn’t see her face properly in the low glow through the curtains but the cheer that laced her voice irked him.

“You’re annoyed,” Pippa stated at his silence.

“I am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“At what? Your favouritism of Thor? Absolutely not.”

“I do _not_ favour Thor.”

“Everyone does!” Loki scowled.

“Come here!” Pippa patted the space beside her.

Loki took the huff and ignored her.

“Come on, sit with me.” Pippa insisted, patting the space more insistently as she pulled herself lazily into a seated position.

Loki complied with a huff and shifted himself to sit beside her on the bed.

Shuffling around, Pippa hoisted herself up and flopped onto Loki in her attempt to hug.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I know it feels like I just fell on you but it’s meant to be a hug!”

“And for what do I owe this, hmm?”

“Don’t be like that Loki, you know it’s you I favour,” She hummed against his neck.

“Is that so?”

Though he knew it wasn’t a lie, he also couldn’t really believe it. All his life he had lived in the shadow of Thor’s greatness, Thor had always been the Golden Child. Was it possible for anyone to actually favour _him_?

“C’mon God of Lies, you know I do!”

She invoked the title of ‘God of Lies’ – she knew that he knew she wasn’t lying to him.

“Yes… I suppose I do…” he eventually agreed.

Pippa, now satisfied, dropped her arms and beamed, mostly to herself.

“But don’t stop doing that. Agent Romanoff was right. These hugs of yours do seem to be quite addictive.”

“Thanks for coming up to the roof with me.”

“You hardly gave me a choice,” Loki rolled his eyes playfully.

Low-key hungover and hungry, a snack was in order so Pippa had dragged Loki up to the roof with some tea and an oven pizza.

It was a clear night and Pippa pointed out constellations in the sky between bites and Loki listened thoughtfully, deciding not to burst her bubble by revealing that he actually knew all about Midgardian astrology and her facts were only partly correct.

“And that’s the North Star. It helps people find their way home!” Pippa announced.

“Home huh…”

“Oh… I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me.”

“It’s alright. I am long over Asgard. It was never _really_ my home anyway,” Loki shrugged. “But what about you? Home is England, right? Do you miss it?”

“Well… let’s say England isn’t _really_ home either.”

“You know, it has dawned on me that I don’t actually know much about you darling. Perhaps it’s your turn to tell me _your_ story?” Loki turned to her, curious.

“Ah it’s a long story and it’s boring.”

“You are possibly the most interesting Midgardian I’ve ever met, go on, we have time.”

“Thanks but I think I’ve drank too much. Maybe another time.”

“I will hold you to your word, it’s only fair after all.”

“Only if you make the tea.”

“You have my word.”

“Just know that you’re my favourite God. That’s all you need to know for now.” Pippa smiled, resting her head on Loki’s shoulder.

‘Yeah… maybe another time…’

She knew she’d have to come out with it eventually but how does she even start? Sure, Bruce can Hulk out, Steve and Bucky are of another time, Thor and Loki are Gods but she’s just a lab technician, how is she supposed to drop the ‘I’m not of this realm’ bomb?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki turns up in the lab just as Pippa finds out about Tony and Rhodey's bet about her dating Bucky. Needless to say, Loki was pleased with the result.   
> As they find Tony's 'don't be mad' gift, Pippa discovers that Loki has a sweet tooth - who knew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say 'who knew' but I think it's widely accepted amongst the fandom that Loki has a sweet tooth haha!  
> I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter... I might change/ add bits, we'll see.

As time went on, Rhodey was starting to regret his bet with Tony.

“Not so hot now, huh?” Tony wore a shit eating grin.

Rhodey ignored him. He’d been chatting with Steve and it didn’t seem like Bucky had any further plans of wooing Pippa.

“Who’s not so hot?” Pippa returned to the lab with two mugs of coffees.

“Rhodey. He’s gonna lose our bet!” Tony smirked.

“Oh? What bet?”

Rhodey suddenly wondered if Pippa would be mad if she found out they made a bet about her dating Bucky. Part of him didn’t want to wait and find out.

“Here’s the thing Pip. If I tell you, you’ve got to promise you won’t get mad.”

“Oh boy…” Pippa pulled a face.

“We made a bet on whether or not you’d end up dating Barnes,” Tony explained.

“Excuse me what?” Pippa frowned.

“The penalties were that if you did, I would program Rhodey’s suit to do everything mine does and if you didn’t, Rhodey would clean all the suits in the lab for the next half a year.”

“And it looks like I’ll be cleaning because I think Barnes got the idea when you insisted it wasn’t a date when we played Ring of Fire,” Rhodey sighed.

“You guys have WAY too much free time,” Pippa rolled her eyes.

“Yeah… but Rhodey kept saying you and Barnes would happen and I just couldn’t resist a bet so… anyway, Rhodey has a lot of cleaning to do now. Are you mad at me?”

“There you are darling!” Loki’s voice filled the lab. “Ah, is this a bad time?”

“Hey Reindeer Games! Here for Pippa?”

“Yes but it seems perhaps she is not in such a good mood.” Loki observed the look on Pippa’s face as she leant against the Holotable, arms crossed.

“Cheer up Pip, Loki’s here for you!” Tony nudged her.

“You know what, maybe we should have the Wizard come back and release Loki. Then you’d not have the time for this kind of nonsense,” Pippa suggested.

“She found out about the bet which Rhodes has definitely lost” Tony explained.

“Is that so?” Loki couldn’t help but feel a little glee at the statement.

“Anyway… sup Mischief?” Pippa turned to Loki after a deep sigh.

“There’s seems to be a package for you in the kitchen.”

“Funny… I don’t remember ordering anything…” Pippa mused before heading back upstairs with Loki closely behind her.

Tony put in phone down with a sigh.

Once in the kitchen, Pippa eyed the box on the island intently and eventually, she couldn’t help but smirk a little.

Krispy Kreme.

“Where did this suddenly come from?” Pippa turned to Loki.

“I was washing my mug when the man they call Happy knocked on the door with the box, saying it was for you.”

Ah. So Happy had brought them. That meant that they were from Tony.

‘Sorry Pip, don’t be mad!’

Pippa shook her head reading the handwritten note. Just how many of these did he leave with Happy? And when did he even message him?

Loki looked over her shoulder at the note and too shook his head.

“Stark is certainly resourceful.”

Pippa grinned as she opened the box. Original Glazed – her favourite!

“What are those?” Loki wore a curious expression.

She was smiling so she clearly liked them, whatever they were but Loki had never seen such things. They smelt sweet, he could only assume they were edible.

“Shut up! You can’t be telling me you don’t know what a doughnut is!” Pippa gasped.

“Forgive me for asking but what exactly is a ‘doughnut’?” Loki chose to ignore the ‘shut up’.

“It’s a fried dough that’s sweet. These are the Original Glazed which is essentially a plain iced dough… wait… why am I trying to explain a doughnut? Here! Have a bite!” Pippa picked up a doughnut and held it up to him.

Loki looked at it sceptically before taking a bite out of the top, surprised by the gentle crack of the icing, melty sweetness and light texture.

“That good, huh?” Pippa smiled watching is face light up.

For a brief moment there was a sweet innocence in his eyes that Pippa found awfully cute!

“Take it!” She offered.

“Stark bought these to appease you, I couldn’t,” Loki refused.

“There are a dozen, I can spare my favourite God one!” Pippa smiled.

“Well if you put it that way, I will accept your offering sweet Midgardian,” Loki couldn’t resist breaking a smile as she called him her favourite God.

“I think I learnt something about you today Loki, seems you have a bit of a sweet tooth!”

“Yes, so it seems. I have also learnt something interesting about you Pippa. Seems your forgiveness can be bought with sweet delicacies. I shall keep this in mind!”

Pippa gave a laugh before starting on a doughnut of her own.

“I think I got away with it,” Tony whispered to Rhodey as they watched from a safe distance.

**Tony: Thanks Happy – I owe you big time!**

**Happy: I’m not going to ask what it was this time but just so you know, I only have two sorry notes left!**

“Oh man… I want to eat this SO bad!” Pippa announced as she scrolled through a list called ’29 Best Desserts to try in NYC Right Now!’.

“I would eat the hell out of ALL of these!” She declared as she scrolled through Lady M’s website after clicking for the Green Tea Mille Crepe cake. “I bet the Earl Grey is delicious, and the passionfruit and the oh shit! This Berry Berry Shortcake looks like a 10/10 must eat!” she declared with enthusiasm.

“But surely you couldn’t eat them all darling,” Loki told her as he watched her scroll.

“Is that a challenge?” Pippa quirked an eyebrow at the God of Mischief.

“Well, as much as it’s evident you like your food, I doubt you could eat _that_ much.”

He had a point. That was a lot of cake.

“Ah-ha! I’ve got it!” Pippa clapped.

“Are you going to have Stark buy you a share in the company?” Loki teased.

“No, better! We are going to go sample some crepe cakes!”

Loki looked at her, a look of bewilderment on his face. Did she just say ‘we’?

“Think about it, you like sweets and I like sweets, we would have so much fun trying all the cakes at Lady M!” Pippa grinned.

Loki continued to watch her plan enthusiastically, waiting for her to remember a vital piece of information.

“There’s a lot to choose from… maybe if we break it up a bit. Ah! We could go on a dessert date once a month! How about that?” Pippa turned to him. “You do not look excited… you don’t wanna go?”

Loki’s expression softened and he gave a sigh.

“It is not that I don’t wish to accompany you on your quest to try all these confections because I would very much like that, but I fear I do not have that luxury,” he replied, a little sadness evident in his voice.

Pippa bit her lip, a little disappointed in herself. In her excitement she had forgotten that Loki did not have the freedom to come and go as he pleased.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“No, I’m sorry Loki. That was insensitive of me. I’ll order us one in sometime. Which would you like to try first?”

“You decide darling. We can get whichever you like.”

Pippa tossed and turned all night.

“There’s got to be a way…” she mumbled to herself.

The sad tinge in Loki’s voice echoed in her mind as she thought about Lady M.

Sure, getting take-out was a fine alternative. Either way she would have her cake and eat it but it just wasn’t quite the same.

It didn’t excite her as much as the idea of dragging Loki out with her. She wanted to see his face when he picked a slice of cake from the counter.

“There has GOT to be a way!”

She cursed Strange. This was all his fault.

What was his problem anyway? He’d made the decision to leave Loki in the custody of the Avengers and Tony was in charge here, he had no right to get involved.

“Wait, that’s it!” Pippa shot up at the sudden realisation.

Tony is in charge!

All she had to do was convince Tony!

It was just like that day when they went shopping. She told Strange that Tony had okayed the whole thing and it was all good.

“And I said I’d take full responsibility of Loki… he seemed pretty cool with that!” she nodded at the recollection.

Yes. This was starting to become a solid plan!

If she could get a ‘yes’ from Tony she’d call Strange to have him know (she wasn’t into his surprises and she was sure Loki wasn’t either) then ‘Mission: Dessert Date’ is go!

“I’m a genius!” she announced, getting out of bed.

“Sometimes I hate it when I’m right,” Pippa announced as she entered the lab.

“Pippa? Why’re you still up kiddo?” Tony turned to look at her.

“Right back atcha! The once biggest threat to the universe is asleep upstairs and Fury hasn’t sent anyone off on a mission in the last couple of months. Why’re you still up?” she asked, draping a hoodie over Tony’s shoulders.

“Just double checking some specs. Thanks Pip,” he smiled as she sat beside him.

Pippa watched him as he edited the sheets, each one detailing the specifications of a different suit.

“So, when do I get a suit, boss?” Pippa joked.

“When there’s enough trouble to need you on hand.”

“Looks like my firepower will have to wait since trouble has been slim to none and we’ve plenty of heroes on hand,” Pippa shrugged playfully.

“Firepower huh? I hope you mean a pyro blaster, not sassing the enemy to death.”

“It might work, you never know!” Pippa giggled.

Since on the subject of firepower, was now a good time to drop the ‘not of this world bomb?

“To be honest Pippa, I hope that I won’t ever have to make a suit for you,” Tony’s tone turned serious.

“Oh… that’s a serious look. I was just messing.”

No. This was absolutely not a good time to break it to Tony.

“Yeah well I’m not. New York, Sokovia… I’ve seen a lot of shit and I don’t want to risk you getting involved in any of it.”

“You really don’t have to worry about me, I can watch my own ass but, in all seriousness, I really was kidding about a suit.”

“I’m sure you can too, I’m just trying to protect you kiddo. So no suit okay, deal?”

“Okay, okay. Deal!” Pippa agreed, securing Tony’s pinky.

“So… I don’t suppose you came down here just to joke about getting a suit, right?”

“Oh! No of course not.”

Pippa was so wrapped up thinking about how Tony was worrying too much about her safety that she almost forgot why she came down to the lab in the first place!

“I’ve come to ask a favour of sorts.”

“Well as long as it’s not suit related I’ll think about it!”

Pippa babbled on about Lady M for a while to hype up the idea of a monthly dessert date before getting to the main point.

“But what I want to ask is, I want to take Loki out, is that okay?”

“So let me get this straight… you want me, to give you the ‘okay’ to take Reindeer Games out to eat dessert?” Tony frowned, unsure.

“In short: yeah! Is that okay?”

“And why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you ask the Wizard?”

“Nu-uh. Loki lives in the Avengers facility. That means YOU are the boss of him!”

“He really has grown on you, huh?” Tony teased.

“What? He likes dessert, I like dessert, it’s perfect! So is it a yes?”

“Sure.”

“Seriously?” Pippa was shocked, she didn’t expect Tony to agree just like that!

“Well, he does seem to have taken a shine to you. I think I can trust him to not get you into trouble,” Tony nodded thoughtfully. “But one condition – YOU deal with the Wizard.”

The whole ‘You deal with the Wizard’ thig wasn’t as easy as Pippa hoped.

Literally moments after she’d left a message at voicemail, Tony summoned her to his room.

“Good morning Mr Stark, will that be coffee, tea or me?” she joked as she let herself in.

“I thought I said: ‘YOU deal with the Wizard’. Why is he here?” Tony frowned from his bed.

“His phone sent me to voicemail so I left a message,” Pippa stated matter of factually.

“Yes you did and that’s why I’m here,” Strange confirmed.

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re HERE!” Tony huffed.

“Well, it would have been improper to let myself into a lady’s room.”

“And it’s not improper to let yourself into mine?” regardless of the late night, Tony hated being woken up without warning and he was evidently grumpy.

“That is extremely improper Stephen. You should say sorry,” Pippa nodded.

“I beg your pardon?” Strange frowned.

“What? You barged in and woke him up, you should say sorry to Tony for sure!” she insisted.

“Not that. I mean, you called me Stephen?”

“Oh yeah, I’m not going to call you ‘Wizard’ to your face.”

“I prefer Doctor Strange.”

“This isn’t a surgery and I’m not sick so I’m going to call you Stephen!”

“Please make friends with the Wizard quickly Pippa, it’s like 9am and I want to go back to sleep,” Tony pouted.

“I’m not here to make friends,” Strange rolled his eyes.

“Look Stephen, we are disturbing Tony. Let’s chat downstairs,” Pippa decided.

“Sweet Jesus…” Tony gave a sigh of relief when the door closed.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. Doctor Stephen Strange would have an interesting morning.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? Turn on all the CCTV tech in the kitchen please. I want to review the footage of this later,” he mumbled before nestling back in his duvet.

“Coffee, tea or Whiskey?” Pippa asked once in the kitchen.

“Oh no, I- ”

“You strike me as a tea guy!” Pippa decided for him.

Strange sceptically accepted the mug before addressing the voicemail.

“So you plan to- ”

“Biscuit?” Pippa interrupted him, holding out a packet of chocolate digestives.

“Umm, no thank you. Now, before you interrupted me,”

“Stephen please, I was trying to offer you a biscuit!” Pippa feigned offence.

“Yes, yes. Before you interrupted me by offering me a biscuit, I wanted to ask you something. Do you and Stark seriously intend to let Loki out of this building?”

“Yes. But I don’t like the way you make him sound like he’s a prisoner. We have decided that Loki can accompany me out in the city,” Pippa replied, sipping on her tea.

“Accompany you out into the city. To do what may I ask?”

“Did you even listen to my message?” she frowned.

“It was long so I came here as soon as I caught wind that he was to be let out into the city.”

Pippa gave a sigh.

“Okay Stephen, here’s the deal. Lok and I are going to go on a dessert date once a month. I will take full responsibility for him and see that he doesn’t cause any trouble for anyone. Tony being the boss of him now has given me the ‘okay’ but I didn’t want you to freak out so I called to give you a heads up!” Pippa explained.

Strange considered it for a while before he registered something odd.

“Do you mean to tell me you’re dating Loki?” Strange frowned.

“What? No! Oh shit… I need to stop calling it a dessert date…” Pippa cursed to herself.

“Loki is your… boyfriend?”

“No. Loki is not my boyfriend. Basically, I want to go out for dessert with him. It’s not a date.”

“And you plan on taking full responsibility for him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure he’s not your boyfriend?”

“Stephen!”

“Alright, alright. And what if he doesn’t care if you’d be held responsible for his actions?”

“We’re friends. He wouldn’t get me into trouble.”

‘At least not on purpose…’ she finished in her head.

“And what if he does?” Strange pressed.

“Then I’ll call for backup. You’ve bound Loki’s magic, he’s a piece of cake to the Avengers,” Pippa assured him.

“Fine,” Strange nodded after some thought.

Pippa looked across at him with a grin.

“Where and when?”

“What are you? A stalker?” she frowned.

“I am keeping an eye on him. I need to know where he is and when.”

“Okay, okay. Lady M on the last Saturday afternoon of every month.” Pippa decided.

“Noted.”

“Yeah? So, are we cool?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.”

“Great! Biscuit?”

“No thank you.”

“Sure you don’t want one before you head off?” Pippa tempted as he rose from the stool.

“Alright, yes. I’ll take one. Thank you.”

“No problem! And thanks for being cool with the Loki thing. Bye Stephen!” Pippa waved as he drew some glowing patterns and vanished with a pop.

“Pippa -1!”

Looking up to the surveillance, Pippa winked and made a victory sign for Tony. She knew him well enough to know that F.R.I.D.A.Y had captured the whole thing for him to watch later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes from a nightmare and finds himself unable to sleep.  
> Suspecting everyone to be asleep, he decides to go downstairs but once in the living room he realises he is not alone. Why is Pippa awake and at such an ungodly hour and why is she baking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can only describe the life since the last chapter as 'everything is on fire'.  
> I hope everyone is well and getting on okay. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this very soft chapter. Apparently this is the kind of mood I'm in!

The last image he could remember before jolting awake was of his mother.

‘And am I not your mother?’

Her words were forever etched into his memory, just like his own.

‘Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.’

He swiped at the dampness on his cheeks as he recalled her last words to him. It was his fault. If it wasn’t for him, Frigga wouldn’t have died and he would never forgive himself for it.

Taking a shaky breath, he sat up and picked up his phone.

02:03am. This was an ungodly time to be awake but he couldn’t go back to sleep for as soon as he closed his eyes, his memories would haunt him.

For a brief moment he thought about messaging Pippa. A little company wouldn’t hurt and perhaps a bit of banter would distract him from his memories. Or maybe she would hug him, one of her stupidly addictive hugs would be quite nice right now.

He quickly changed his mind though. As nice as she could be, he knew no one would appreciate being woken up at this hour. It’d taken a long time to get her to warm to him and he didn’t want her to think him to be a burden.

Against his better judgement, Loki thought of a second idea.

The Avengers would all be asleep by now, perhaps he could help himself to some of Tony’s whiskey. If he drank enough it might even numb him a little bit. He didn’t know if it would work for certain, but he was willing to find out.

Loki paused in the living room. The lights were on in the kitchen.

‘So much for raiding Stark’s supplies,’ he thought to himself, disappointed.

Just as he decided to retreat, the smell of whatever was in the kitchen caught his attention.

The scent was bewitchingly sweet and there was a part of him that needed to know what it was. Once again against his better judgement, he crept towards the kitchen.

“Are you going to come in or what?” Pippa spoke aloud.

She’d heard someone’s uneven breathing for a while now, yet whoever it was still hadn’t approached.

“I know you’re there so don’t even think about trying to scare me, you little shit.” Pippa rolled her eyes as she arranged the goods on a wire rack.

Failing to swallow a low chuckle, Loki showed himself.

She knew that laugh in an instant.

“Loki.” She turned around to see the God of Mischief stood by the bar, hands in his pockets.

“Pippa.”

Putting the oven mitts away, she sauntered over to him.

“Drink?”

“You don’t suppose Stark will mind, do you?”

“Probably not. We’re out of Kilbeggan though, how about a Scotch? I recommend this one,” Pippa plucked a decanter from the third shelf and presented it to Loki.

“What’re you doing down here?” Loki asked as they sat together at the island.

“Baking.”

“At this ungodly hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep and making bread is great for relieving stress.”

“Funny, that didn’t smell like bread…” Loki mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Ah, you’ll have smelt the cookies coming out of the oven. This is one of my signature bakes. Let me get you one.”

Loki took the cookie from her with little reserve.

“Mmm.”

“How is it?”

“Worthy of being one of your signature bakes,” Loki nodded.

“Oh yeah, that came out good!” Pippa agreed, taking a bit out of the cookie in his hand.

Loki gave her some side eye before continuing.

“Did you just glare at me? I made those, you little shit.”

Loki scoffed playfully when she slapped his arm.

“So, why are you stress baking?” he asked.

“Ah… just got some stuff on my mind. What about you? What’re you doing down here?” she asked, glossing over his question.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just stuff. And you?”

“I just couldn’t sleep.” Loki shrugged.

“You sure?” Pippa wasn’t sure she believed him; he did have his sight set on Tony’s alcoholic assortment after all.

“If you tell, I’ll tell?”

“Excuse me?” Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“If you tell me why you’re eyeing up Tony’s collection, I’ll tell you why I’m stress baking,” she bargained.

Loki took a moment to think about her proposal.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d known him to have a nightmare. It’s just that the subject this time was very personal... On the other hand, he didn’t know much about Pippa and he really was quite intrigued to know what was on her mind so heavily that she felt the need to bake away her stress.

This was a good bargain, right?

“Alright fine. I’ll tell you but I’ll be taking the rest of those cookies too.”

“Wow, you’re a greedy little shit aren’t you?” Pippa frowned, a playful tone in her voice.

“Now, now. Would you prefer for me to be a kinky one? Hmm?” he teased.

Pippa ignored him and got up to pick a new drink. If she was going to tell, she best get a little liquid courage in her.

“Get outta here, I’ll meet you on the sofa.”

“One for me too while you’re at it,” Loki chirped as he passed her.

If he was going to share this with her, he might as well have another drink. Not that it was going to do much for him, he knew that but perhaps it was just the very idea of it that put him a little more at ease.

Pippa sighed as she picked out a Japanese whisky.

‘I mean I’ve wanted to get this off my chest for a while. Loki isn’t human so sure this is a good starting point… right?’

Popping the drinks on the tray, she got a plate out ready to surrender the goods.

“Greedy so and so… shouldn’t have offered you one,” she muttered.

“I can hear you, you know,” Loki tutted as she approached him.

“Good!” Pippa smirked as she settled the tray and got comfy on the sofa.

Taking a rather large sip of his new drink, Loki got straight to the point.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Pippa patted his shoulder.

“Of course it was. I told him which stairs to take.”

“So maybe you got them there faster, but they’d have got there eventually. You can’t hold yourself responsible for what happened.”

“If I could have been there…”

“There was nothing you could do.”

“And the things I said to her…”

“Yeah okay, now THAT was a dick move on your part.”

Despite the pang that shot through his chest at being called out like that, Loki tried his best to give her a really offended look.

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean for that to sound as horrible as it did… shit, I’m sorry.”

Though he tried to mask the hurt as offence, Pippa didn’t miss the fleeting sadness in his eyes as he turned to glare at her and naturally in true Pippa fashion, she tried to comfort him in the only way she knew how – by throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel worse, I’m sorry. I’ll take it back.” She stroked his hair as she apologised again.

“What sense is there in taking it back when you are right?”

‘I mean… he’s right. I _am_ right… now what?’ Pippa bit her lip and mentally slapped herself. She usually loved being told that she was right but…

“I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“You couldn’t possibly make things worse.”

“Is that a challenge?” she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth in shock of the words she couldn’t help blurting out.

Loki gave a low chuckle at her outburst.

“Be my guest.”

“I don’t want to make things worse, but can I ask one question?

“Go on.”

“Why were you put away in a cell to begin with? Is it to do with New York?”

Pippa immediately felt Loki stiffen. Okay, this was definitely not a time for her to win a challenge. Time for a second mental slap!

“Shit that’s definitely worse. I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now. You don’t have to answer that,” she spluttered as Loki shuffled out of her arms and sat up.

Loki considered her question for a moment.

‘Well I guess now is as good a time as any…’ he thought to himself before downing the rest of his drink.

Pippa could only describe her feelings as a complex cocktail as Loki let his head fall back onto her shoulder. A Bloody Mary specifically. Complicated and a whirlwind of sensations.

She’d asked how he ended up in the cell, she had always wanted to know what happened after he let go at the Bifrost and she knew about 2012 but she was absolutely not ready for the story Loki had just told and didn’t really know how to process it.

“Pippa?” he looked up at her.

He didn’t know why but he let slip a lot more than planned. He would blame it on the drink if he could, he found himself spilling everything from the Bifrost to being imprisoned for his crimes against Midgard. Everything. Even his sufferings at the hand of the mad Titan…

He didn’t know what he was expecting but he thought she’d give him something… disgust probably. Or maybe she’d accuse him of lying, something to excuse what he did but she didn’t say a word and it unsettled him. 

“Pippa? By the Norns Pippa, please say something.”

She finished her drink and put the glass down with a clink.

“Anything! Just- ”

Loki held his tongue as he found himself in an embrace tighter than he thought could exist – had she always been that strong?

“I’m sorry,” she eventually murmured.

“For what darling? For trying to crush me with this hug, hmm?” he teased.

“Oh! Shit, I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” she immediately released him and rubbed her hands up and down his arms in mild panic.

Loki chuckled.

“What?”

“It’s cute that you think you could actually hurt me, I’m a god, remember?”

“Tch,” Pippa rolled her eyes and dramatically lifted her hands.

“Hey, don’t stop,” he caught her wrists, “I was enjoying that…”

Slowly he lowered them to his lap and let her hands sit in his loose hold.

‘You have such small wrists and small hands… in fact, aside from that bobble head of yours, what isn’t small?’ he thought to himself.

Noticing her hands move to encase his own, he frowned. What exactly was going on?

“Sorry.”

He looked up to meet her eyes as she apologised for the nth time.

“We’ve all be mean to you in some way or another and you’ve been held responsible and punished for things you weren’t wholly responsible for. You’ll always be remembered for New York and no one can comfortably say that they trust you… it’s not fair…”

“Except you darling,” he reminded her with a small smile. “Come now, don’t cry.”

Cry? Pippa patted her cheeks. She didn’t even register her own eyes watering, when did that even happen? 

“Do you want me to tell them? Do you want me to- ”

“Hush now,” he pressed a finger to her lips. “What’s done is done. Either way, it was me that wreaked havoc on New York and it was me who physically killed those people. They have accepted that I have been punished on Asgard. I am fine with things as they are now.”

“But…”

“If you believe me, that is enough.”

“You idiot, of course I believe you! If you ever find yourself losing sleep over him or anything in fact, you know where to find me,” she offered, curling up beside him with her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly as he found her arms coiling around his.

“Thank you.”

The two of them instinctively covered their eyes as the lights came on.

“Pippa? Loki? What’re you two doing down here?” Tony asked. He quickly flicked the lights back off and the room went back to being gently luminated by the light coming from the kitchen.

“He couldn’t sleep.”

“She was stress baking.”

“What about you Tony? What’ve you been at all night?” Pippa quizzed him.

“Couldn’t sleep since that call from Fury,” he sighed. “Why were you stress baking?”

“Ah yes,” Loki remembered. “You said if I tell you’ll tell. It’s your turn now darling.”

Pippa was hesitant now that Tony was here too. If Tony was already stressed this probably wasn’t a good time to freak him out some more.

“Do the words ‘identity crisis’ mean anything to you guys?”

They both gave her a look as if to say ‘seriously?’

“Because of the Britishness?” Tony teased.

“Well… kind of but not. I moved to England as a child. That’s home but not _really_ home… sometimes I feel like I don’t really know where I belong? Do you know what I mean?”

He didn’t say anything but it resonated with Loki more than he wanted to admit.

“That’s nonsense. You’re my Pippa. This is your home for as long as you want it to be. You belong here.”

He looked so sure of himself that Pippa didn’t have the heart to imply otherwise. She could only smile and nod.

“What about you then Tony? What’s Fury got you all ruffled about, hmm?”

Tony sighed deeply and ruffled his hair.

“Hydra. Some kind of suspicious activity but he’s not sure yet. Wait…” Tony momentarily got distracted by the empty glasses. “Have you two been drinking?”

“Erm…”

“And you didn’t even invite me,” he tutted. “You two wait there, I’ll be right back.”

Pippa shook her head as Tony made a beeline for the bar. Looks like the night is still young…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, everyone is spared from Tony's Pizza Night as Thor expresses an interest in learning to cook.  
> For the God of Thunder's attempt at Midgardian cooking, Pippa teaches him to make Beef Wellington!  
> This will either be really good, or really bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> Welcome to a more timely update!  
> I'm not really a fan of Beef Wellington but I did really enjoy writing this chapter and hope you enjoy the kitchen antics!  
> I'm starting to reach the last 1/4 of planned prompts, if there's anything you'd especially like to read, please leave suggestions and I'll see if I can brew them in! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and take care!

“Ah, there they are!” Tony patted Loki on the shoulder as he heard the car pull up.

Loki had spent the last couple of hours with Tony to keep himself occupied while Pippa and Thor went to the supermarket.

Thor had suddenly expressed an interest in learning to cook that morning, so Tony deferred his turn at dinner duty to the God of Thunder and Pippa enthusiastically volunteered to assist.

“I cannot speak for my brother’s ability to cook. This is a bold move Stark.”

“Pippa’s on hand, it will be fine!” Tony chuckled. He looked forward to watching his assistant boss Thor around the kitchen. That was his main motive.

Yes, they are gods, but they had no power in the presence of Pippa in the kitchen and he thought that was funny as hell!

“I sneezed as I pulled up, which of yous is chatting shit about me?” Pippa playfully threw some side eye on the way in.

“Wouldn’t dare Pip! I was just telling Reindeer Games that dinner will be fine because you’re on hand!” Tony shrugged as he held the door open.

Thor followed her in with two big bags in tow.

“That’s a big shop. What’re you making us big guy?”

“Pippa is going to teach me to make Beef Wellington!” Thor announce proudly.

“Wow, Beef Wellington, really?”

That’s what she’d start the God of Thunder off on? Tony was impressed yet shocked.

“Well I was going to teach him to make roasted lamb shanks because that’s a bit easier, less faff and that but Thor said no.”

“I thought you loved meat Thor! Pippa makes a mean lamb shank!”

“A lamb is but a babe, I couldn’t bring myself to cook something so cute,” Thor confessed.

Loki was shocked, did his brother really just refuse a meat because the animal was cute? He really had gotten soft!

“Fair! So, can you manage this feat Point Break? Like there’s pastry and… stuff”

“Sure he can! I’m his supervisor!” Pippa nodded confidently.

“I’m not so sure if cooking is my brother’s strong point…perhaps I should assist?” Loki interjected.

“Nonsense Loki! I can handle it!” Thor insisted.

Not wanting to knock Thor’s pride, Loki made no further suggestion.

“Why are you still here Tony?” Pippa turned to find her boss perched casually at the island with a bag of Dorritos in hand.

“Waiting for the show of course!”

“What show?” Pippa asked as she unpacked the beef fillet.

“It was an eyeopener watching you boss Loki around the kitchen so I’m intrigued to see you do the same with Thor!” Tony grinned devilishly.

“Oh Jesus!” Pippa rolled her eyes. “Do you not have anything better to do?”

“And miss this? Absolutely not!”

Giving up with Tony, she summoned Thor.

“So it begins!” Thor cheered as he let Pippa tie the apron around his waist.

First things first, Pippa seasoned the fillet with a little salt and pepper then heated a large non-stick pan.

“First we’re going to sear the fillet a little on all sides.” Pippa instructed.

Tony watched with amusement as Pippa bit her lip as she watched Thor.

“Turn, turn, turn!” she chanted as a flustered Thor quickly picked the fillet up with the tongs.

“Was that too much? Will it be okay?”

“It’s fine but we just want a light sear because we will put it in the oven later. I’ll say when.”

Thor nodded and placed the fillet back on the sizzling pan.

“When!” Pippa cried.

“When is bar talk for stop. Turn the fillet big guy!” Tony called out – just in case.

After the fillet was sufficiently seared on all sides, they rolled it up tightly in greaseproof paper and cling film.

“And now we leave that to chill for 30 minutes. In the meantime, you dice up these mushrooms nice and small and I’ll mince up the garlic,” Pippa instructed.

Tony chuckled over his Dorritos as Pippa kept demanding that the mushrooms be chopped smaller.

**Tony: Come join us Reindeer Games**

**Tony: Your brother’s kitchen skills are literally killing Pippa! You gotta see this!**

**Tony: Hello?**

**Loki: Could you not have sent that all in one message Stark?**

**Tony: Just get down here!**

“C’mon Thor, we’ve not got all day!” Pippa teased him as she presented her minced garlic.

“I’m trying but it’s not working!” Thor flustered.

“Don’t worry, trying anything for the first time is always difficult!” Loki grinned as he appeared beside Thor. “Oh dear… seems maybe dicing isn’t your forte brother.”

“Thank you Loki, you’re not at all distracting!” Thor furrowed his brow. The chestnut mushrooms were small and Thor found them fiddly to dice.

“Here, do you need some help brother?”

“Go away Loki!”

Pippa crossed her arms and watched the two of them, trying not to be amused at Loki annoying Thor. He was right though, dicing wasn’t Thor’s forte.

“Go sit with Tony,” Pippa finally commanded.

“You would send away your favourite god?” Loki hummed.

“Favourite god or not, you’re slowing Thor down and time is of the essence! Go sit!”

“But I could help darling, I best Thor when it comes to wielding a knife.”

“Sit!” Pippa instructed. “And you, keep dicing!”

“C’mon Reindeer Games, come grab a seat!” Tony patted the stool next to him.

Loki gave in with a light pout and joined Tony at the island.

Some minutes later, Pippa melted some butter in a pan and Thor was ready to get the mushrooms in to join the garlic. Thor stirred gently as Pippa added thyme, vinegar and wine. Once most of the liquid evaporated, Pippa took the pan off the heat and let Thor stir in the crème fraiche, mustard and additional salt and pepper to season.

While that sat to cool, Pippa preheated the oven and had Thor arrange the parma ham into a long rectangle. When the mushroom mixture was at a suitably cool temperature, he spread it surprisingly evenly over the parma ham before placing the beef fillet in the middle and topping it off with the rest. Finally, he encased it and wrapping it up as neatly as possible with a little help from Pippa. Together they rolled it up in more cling film and put it in the fridge to chill. Thor was extremely pleased with himself!

Next step: pastry! Passing Thor a rolling pin, Pippa had him roll out a sheet slightly bigger than the fillet and trims. Once again, she was pretty impressed at how evenly Thor had rolled it out. After Pippa gasping at how hard he stabbed the pastry, he continued to gently prick it with a fork before encasing it in greaseproof paper to bake. About 15 minutes later, it was golden but not yet puffed so they removed it from the oven. Pippa tried not to laugh as Thor struggled with her oven mitts.

After cooling, Thor wrapped the fillet in the cooked pastry before tightly encasing the roll in the other sheet, making sure as little air was trapped as possible. Pippa showed him how to seal the edges by crimping the pastry with his fingers then they put their creation in the fridge to chill some more. Since it was Thor’s first Beef Wellington, she spared him the trauma of having to carve out patterns just as she spared him from making the pastry from scratch.

“And that’s us!” Pippa announced giving Thor a double high-five.

“Thank you Pippa, that was fun!” Thor beamed.

“I love you teaching others to kitchen Pippa, you are so bossy!” Tony laughed from the island. “You make me think of that guy… what’s his name… Ramsay! Yes! You make me think of Gordon Ramsay but smaller and cuter and less angry!”

“Don’t make me make an idiot sandwich out of you!” Pippa threatened him. “Anyways, that’s us done. We will put it in the oven and do the rest a bit closer to the time. You are free to go Thor!” Pippa dismissed him and put the kettle on for a quick refuel before cracking on with pudding. Loki also joined her for a cuppa.

“See you at dinner!” After grabbing a coffee, Tony went down to the lab to see how Rhodey was getting on with cleaning the suits.

“You are still wearing the apron.” Loki observed.

“Mhmm, I’m not done here!” Pippa announced.

“Well that was a quick break, should I go get my brother?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get Thor to come back and do the potatoes and stuff later. For now, I’m going to make dessert.”

“And what confection are you going to make us darling?”

“Eton Mess!” Pippa announced as she collected up the ingredients.

This could have been a quick and easy dessert if Pippa didn’t insist on making her own meringue but what could she say, she enjoyed it!

“Hey Loki? Wanna help?” Pippa asked, gesturing to the apron on the counter.

“You can’t be serious. You want _me_ to help?” he frowned.

“Well I thought you might have wanted to join in?”

“With preparing food for mor… Midgardians? Darling please, I am a prince!”

“Alright then princey, no need to get all high and mighty on me now.”

“But I suppose you do look like you need some help,” he decided after a few seconds.

“No, no. You skedaddle, you’re WAY too important for this,” Pippa rolled her eyes.

“I couldn’t possibly watch a fair maiden struggle. Pass me that apron.”

“I am not struggling thank you,” she hummed.

With a playful ‘tsk’, Loki went over and helped himself to the apron. 

Pippa shook her head with a smile. After pretending he was above it, he was eager for her to fix the apron around his waist.

Leaving aside a handful to top, Pippa gave Loki the punnet of strawberries to hull and roughly chop which he did with a stupid amount of flair. He really was the more skilled brother when it came to handling a knife and Pippa was starting to wonder if she should have asked him if he wanted to carve the pastry but oh well.

“You are staring.”

“Just watching.”

She put the bowl of egg whites that she’d beaten into stiff peaks down and turned the whisk off at the mains.

“You do not need to supervise me, I am not Thor,” he said putting a strawberry in his mouth.

“Well apparently I do because you’re eating them in the process! Are there even going to be strawberries left?”

“I have only had a few. Just to test them,” Loki shrugged.

“Test them? Seriously?” Pippa frowned.

“I understand why these are so popular now. They are quite delicious.”

“Bend down,” Pippa instructed.

Loki frowned at her for a moment but then complied, lowering himself to be at eye level with her.

There was mischief in Pippa’s eyes as she lifted the meringue mixture.

“Now just a moment!” Loki cautioned.

Without any further warning Pippa flipped the bowl over his head and Loki squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact.

And then nothing…?

“Stop messing with the alien!” Tony chuckled.

Loki opened his eyes and looked up. The mixture was stuck firmly in the bowl.

“How long have you been standing there Tony?” Pippa asked as she withdrew the bowl.

“Just long enough to watch you scare Reindeer Games with the old meringue over the head trick. Are you ever _not_ going to try that?”

“Meringue over the head trick? What?” Loki frowned, rising to his full height.

“Whenever she makes meringue, she likes to scare whoever’s in the kitchen by pretending to pour it over them. Romanoff is the only one it doesn’t faze.”

“Because Nat knows I always nail it! It’s perfectly stiff, nothing will actually fall out and that’s how you know it’s been made correctly.”

Loki nodded as Tony and Pippa explained it between them.

“I see your play. Well isn’t it a good job you excel in the kitchen, hmm? If you indeed had got that all over me I would have to make you pay!”

“As long as there’s no kinky shit happening in the kitchen it’s cool!”

“Tony!” Pippa gasped at his statement.

Watching the two of them bicker amused Loki. Despite the fact that they weren’t related, he wondered if that’s what normal siblings behaved like.

Loki helped Thor chop up the potatoes while the meringue baked and Tony stayed in the kitchen to watch Pippa boss them around.

As Thor prepped a tray, Pippa went to get the Beef Wellington out of the fridge.

When she unwrapped it, she was amazed to find a pretty pattern adorning the pastry.

“This is pretty! When did you do this?” Pippa asked as she passed Loki.

“Just something I quickly carved when you went to the bathroom. Will it do?”

“It will more than do! It’s perfect!” Pippa smiled, putting it down on the tray for Thor to glaze.

Tony couldn’t resist coming over to join them.

“Here, let me play!”

“I thought you were happy to get out of dinner duty, now you want to play?” Pippa teased.

“Well… you guys are making it look kinda fun! Here! Let me do something!” Tony insisted.

“Okay, okay!” she nodded. “Thor, you boil the potatoes and wash the greens! Loki, if you could break up the meringue into chunks and halve those tomatoes please. And Tony! You can blitz and strain the raspberries!” Pippa delegated tasks while she took her apron off and fixed it around Tony.

While everyone got to work, Pippa documented the moment. Zooming in, she videoed Tony in her pink apron blitzing up the raspberries with a little sugar and sent it to Pepper, inviting her over for dinner in the process before whipping the cream for her Eton Mess.

“Done!”

Loki was the first to call followed by Tony and then Thor and finally, the oven.

While the Wellington stood, Pippa allowed another cheat, letting Thor make an instant gravy. Tony supervised him while Pippa turned her attention to the Wellington which was now ready to cut. Admiring Loki’s pattern on the pastry, she took a photo before cutting into it. Taking the first slice, she plated up with some potatoes and side salad and took yet another photo.

“Tony, if you and Thor can plate up please. Loki and I are going to finish off dessert. Pepper’s on her way so make sure you do a good job!”

Usually Eton Mess would literally be a mess with all the ingredients mixed together but Pippa was a fan of the aesthetically pleasing so the contents went in in the order of cream, berries, meringue, sauce and repeat. Finally, the dessert was topped off with half a strawberry.

Loki followed her to a T and soon there were 14 glasses of Eton Mess sat on the bar.

“I suppose this means the Winter Solider doesn’t like strawberries?” Loki asked, looking at the singular dessert with raspberries.

“That’s for Pepper, she’s allergic to strawberries. Idiot… Woah! This one has LOADS of strawberries! Is this yours?” Pippa arched an eyebrow at him when they transferred the glasses to the fridge.

Loki simply shrugged.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, dinner!” Tony announced.

Soon everyone took their places at the dinner table and Pippa opened the door for Pepper.

“I can’t believe Tony was actually in the kitchen cooking. Every time I join you guys for dinner on his day, he always orders pizza! Is he feeling okay?” Pepper joked as she greeted Pippa with a hug and peck on the cheek.

“And this is for you!” Tony announced, placing a plate in front of Pepper.

“Wow! Really? You made this?” Pepper marvelled. She could hardly believe it! She didn’t know what Pippa had done to Tony but whatever it was, it was good!

Pippa put the jug of gravy down on the table and took a seat beside Loki.

She waited to see if Tony would come clean.

“Wow! This is really good Thor!” Steve approved!

Pepper gave Tony a sceptical look.

“Okay, okay. So Thor wanted Pippa to teach him to cook so I passed dinner duty onto him tonight, but I helped!” Tony explained.

“Right… and which parts exactly did you help with Tony? Tasting?” Pepper teased.

“Well, I chopped stuff… kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, I blitzed some berries. There. Are you happy?” Tony confessed.

“So, your input was what? Like 12%?” Pepper giggled.

“What? It’s a blender, that’s a type of chopping! Oh, and I supervised Thor making gravy. Pippa, hey Pippa. Tell her I did stuff!” Tony flustered.

“He blitzed and supervised and plated!” Pippa giggled.

“There. See I helped!”

Pepper pecked him on the cheek and told him she was only messing with him.

“Mmm! That was so good! Nice work Thor!” Bruce applauded.

“Thank you Bruce! I’m glad you enjoyed it, I had a very good teacher!” Thor beamed.

“So what’s this about blitzing berries? Is there dessert?” Nat asked. She also had a secret sweet tooth.

“Absolutely!” Pippa beamed – she knew how Nat secretly felt about meringue. “Thor, if you could clear the plates, Loki and I will serve dessert.”

“Oh wow! What is this? It’s so pretty!” Pepper smiled when she got her glass.

“This is Eton Mess. See this? This raspberry sauce? That was me! I did that!” Tony was quick to point out, mapping out the trails of his creation.

Pepper pecked him again before digging in.

“Wanda and Vision are going to regret having gone out because this meal is to die for! We all know that you’re the mastermind behind this Spark – well done!” Rhodey praised.

“Thanks Rhodey! I had a lot of great sous chefs to boss around today, well done lads!” Pippa clapped.

Loki took the last two glasses from the fridge and sauntered back over to the table where he placed his strawberry heavy creation in front of Pippa.

“Wrong one Mischief!”

Loki shook his head.

“But you really like strawberries, are you sure you want me to have this?” she asked, tracing the ring of strawberries going around the bottom of the glass. He’d done a pretty job of it!

“I am most certain. This one was always going to be for you, darling.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens! Pippa takes Loki out on a dessert date. Except it's _not_ a date... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just casually living out my dream of going to Lady M through this chapter! Maybe one day I will get to go and eat crepe cakes for real some day!

“Loki? Loki wake up!”

Loki frowned at the disturbance. The voice was more hushed than he’d ever heard it, but it was still definitely recognisable as Thor’s.

“Loki?”

Loki ignored him and pulled the duvet over his head.

Thor shook his head with a grin and pulled the duvet clean off the bed.

“How did you even get in here?” Loki growled as the cool air hit his body.

As an Asgardian, nudity wasn’t taboo but in this instance he was glad he’d fallen asleep with his plaid pyjama bottoms on.

“I knew you were awake brother! Why were you ignoring me?”

“I said, how did you get in here?”

“Pippa let me in.”

“Pippa? And for what reason did she let you in?”

“She said to wake you up.”

“Wake me up for what?”

Thor paused for a moment. That was a good question.

“That I do not know. She did not say.”

Loki sat up and rolled his eyes.

What did that troublesome girl want now?

Thor sat down at the foot of Loki’s bed and tried to appease him.

“It is late morning after all, maybe Pippa has plans for something?” he suggested.

“What plans could there possibly be? Stark didn’t say anything about throwing another of his stupid parties and it’s not like I can actually go anywhere...” Loki huffed.

Apart from the day of the Stark Industries annual party he’d been stuck at the compound. Sure he pretty much had everything he needed but he was essentially a prisoner, wasn’t he?

“Perhaps we can find a way. Perhaps the Wizard can be reasoned with.” Thor soothed.

“I doubt that second rate sorcerer could be reasonable. If he did then he would not have caught me off-guard and stolen me from that fitting room.” Loki reminded him.

“Or maybe we could ask Tony to speak to him! Pippa did say he is the boss here and this is his home after all!”

“Forget it brother.” Loki shook his head.

Both of them sat defeated in silence until Loki’s phone made a sound.

**Pippa: Wakey wakey God of Mischief!**

**Loki: You better have a very good reason for letting my stupid oaf of a brother into my room.**

**Pippa: Ah good! He completed his mission then!**

**Pippa: Pretty yourself up, I’ll see you downstairs!**

**Loki: Just what is this all about?**

**Pippa: Secret ;)**

“You look cute! Are you going somewhere?” Nat looked Pippa up and down.

“Secret!” Pippa winked as she leant against the worktop watching Nat make a sandwich.

Wanting to make a little bit of an effort, she sported a black denim skirt, a pink top under a cosy grey cardigan, lace up boots and her hair in a braid.

“Oh? A secret huh? A date?”

Pippa held her tongue for a moment.

“No.”

“Are you sure? You hesitated!” Nat smirked.

“Okay, so I’m going on a dessert date but it’s not actually a date. It’s just a day out.”

“What?” she frowned. “So… no romancing then?”

“Oh yes, absolutely! But I’m not romancing a guy, I’m romancing a crepe cake!”

“Food truly is your first love!” Nat shook her head with a smile.

“It’s maybe her only love!” Tony joked as he joined them in the kitchen.

Nat joined Tony at the island and offered him half a sandwich.

“You look nice, is today the day?” Tony asked when Pippa presented him with his coffee.

Pippa nodded enthusiastically.

“The day?” Nat frowned.

“Lady M.” Tony explained.

“Oh! So that’s why you’re dressed all cute! You’re going to Lady M?”

“A cake haven calls for a bit of effort!” Pippa insisted before boiling the kettle again as she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

“Ah Tony!” Thor greeted. “I have a favour I would like to ask; may I sit?”

Tony nodded through a mouthful of coffee and gestured for Thor to take a seat.

“No can-do big guy. I got nothing when it comes to the Wizard,” Tony shook his head.

He understood Thor’s frustration at the situation. Truth be told, while he didn’t trust him 100%, Tony was pretty certain Loki wasn’t going to cause any trouble and he certainly wouldn’t be trying any of that conquering Earth nonsense!

He personally had no issue with Loki going out now and then, especially if he had someone with him. With his magic bound, he could only get so far so Tony wasn’t too worried. The only thing he was worried about was having to deal with Stephen Strange. He would like to avoid that at all costs seeing how the man liked to bust in whenever he fancied.

“Is there really nothing you can do?” Thor asked again.

“Look, I want to help, really I do but I’m not going to be able to get anywhere with the Wizard. Sorry Point Break.”

“Is there anything anyone can do?” Thor sighed.

“Well… maybe we can do an Avengers day out. If everyone were out together surely he can’t have too many complaints but other than that, I’ve got nothing.”

“Actually, that would be nice,” Thor nodded.

“Yeah? I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, why don’t you see if there’s anything in particular you or Reindeer Games wants to do and leave a list with Pippa. She’ll- ”

“Can’t we just let Loki go on the food shop with Pippa?”

Both Tony and Thor turned to Natasha.

“What? They seem to get on well, maybe he’d not want to get her in trouble? Plus, she’s good with people, if anyone can handle Strange, it’s probably her… right?” Nat shrugged.

“Hmm, not a bad idea Romanoff!”

“Yes, I think Loki would like that!” Thor beamed.

“What would I like, brother?

Loki caught the end of the revelation as he finally reached the kitchen.

“There you are! You took your sweet time, but I see you got my message!” Pippa smirked.

“I’m not sure what kind of message ‘pretty yourself up’ is but yes, I got it.”

“Oh I think you understood it just fine! Ready to go?” Pippa smiled looking him up and down.

He sported black jeans and shirt under a forest green cardigan and his hair was slightly dishevelled. He certainly looked pretty!

“Ready to go? Am I going somewhere?” Loki frowned. Was this a bad joke?

“Secret! Come on!”

Taking his hand, Pippa led Loki out to the car.

“Wait, so Pippa’s date but not a date is Loki?” Nat exclaimed watching Pippa usher the God of Mischief towards a car.

“Loki’s Pippa’s date?” Thor was bewildered yet ecstatic!

He should have seen it coming!

“I told her she looked nice this morning and she said she was going on a dessert date except it’s not a date.”

Now Thor was confused. Were Loki and Pippa dating or not then?

“Rolls off the tongue better than ‘I’m going out to get dessert with someone’ I suppose.”

“Agreed,” Tony chipped in.

“I didn’t expect that someone to be Loki though.”

Tony gave a shrug.

“Something is off…” Nat declared after a moment of silence.

“And what’s that Romanoff?”

“Considering that the God of Mischief is off on a day out in the city with _your_ Pippa, you seem calm. Did you know about this?” she quizzed.

“This was planned, that’s why Pippa let me into Loki’s room to wake him right?” Thor realised.

“Relax Romanoff, Point Break. Yes I knew about this and yes this was planned. Everything is fine so don’t worry.” Tony appeased them.

“Tell me Tony, is this Pippa’s plan? Is Pippa going on a date with my brother?”

“Not a date Thor. They’re not dating,” Nat reminded him.

“Fine. But where is she taking Loki?”

“To Lady M,” Tony answered.

“Who is Lady M?” Thor gave Tony a confused look.

“It’s not a who. Lady M is a cake shop. Pippa’s taking Loki out to eat cake.”

“Pippa’s taking Loki out to eat cake?” Thor repeated.

“It’s all Pippa’s idea. You ask her when she gets back. All I know is that she wanted to take your brother out to eat cake with her.”

“And what of the Wizard?”

“Pippa took care of him. I had F.R.I.D.A.Y save the footage if you want to see it, it’s quite entertaining! Now if you excuse me, I’m going to the lab!” Tony rose from his seat and stretched.

“What? Just like that?” Nat marvelled.

“Just like that!”

And with those words, Tony left the kitchen.

“Someone’s talking about me, I can feel it!” Pippa declared following a sneeze.

“While your animated sneezes are quite entertaining, be careful not to lose control and hit someone,” Loki teased.

“Achoo!”

Another sneeze hit her as she pulled into a carpark.

“Not a word,” Pippa warned him as she slowed the car down to park in a bay.

“You would silence your favourite god?”

“If he annoys me, yes!” Pippa told him firmly with a smirk.

“Lies.”

“You don’t know that!”  
“I’m the God of Lies, of course I know that!” he grinned.

“Whatever Loki, come on, let’s go!” Pippa ignored his comment and got out of the car.

As they got out of the carpark and onto the main street, Pippa stopped.

“You seem off, are you okay?” She asked, turning to Loki.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Loki spoke.

“What is this all about? Is it a joke?”

Feeling the uncertainty radiating from him, Pippa took his hand and squeezed, hoping to calm him.

“This isn’t a joke, no. I want to take you somewhere.”

“As nice as the sentiment is you do realise that I do not have that luxury, right?”

“Loki, listen -”

“It was Thor, wasn’t it? Of course he had to get involved!” Loki growled, suddenly getting agitated. “Yes it feels like I’m a prisoner and yes I hate it but the last thing I want is to be swooped down on by the Wizard for enjoying a little freedom.”

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down. Thor didn’t say anything, and I know. You are definitely not a prisoner, but I get why you feel that way and I’m sorry,” Pippa appeased him.

After a moment Loki seemed to calm and regain his composure.

“It’s not your fault darling. You have no reason to apologise. Come, we should go...” Loki murmured sadly, turning back towards the carpark.

“Yes, we definitely should get going but this way!” Pippa tugged on his hand in the opposite direction.

“Were you even listening?” A little irritation started to return to his voice.

“I always listen to you and now it’s your turn to listen to me, okay? There’s somewhere I want to take you and I promise nothing bad will happen!” Pippa insisted.

Loki gave her a cynical look.

“Do you trust me?”

Loki looked at her intently when those four words rolled off her tongue. ‘Trust’ wasn’t a word that Loki ever held much faith in. Since when had trust ever served him well?

But slowly and surely, he nodded because when he looked into her eyes, he knew he did.

Pippa’s face turned gleeful and she dragged him onwards, she practically radiated joy.

In that moment Loki felt something he’d not felt in a long time. He was excited!

“We’re here!” Pippa declared, stopping outside a glass panelled storefront with an ornate, white metal bench in front of it.

“Here?”

Loki took a moment to acknowledge his surroundings then looked at Pippa. He hadn’t spotted the overly high signage.

“Still nothing?” Pippa smiled.

“Were you expecting a reaction?” Loki arched an eyebrow.

Pippa continued to wait.

“I’m sorry darling but I really don’t see what I’m supposed to be noticing.”

“Alright, I’ll give you a clue.”

Pippa pointed at the window then upwards in the direction of the sign.

Following her signals, Loki looked through the window to see colourful, round items sat on a counter. He momentary wondered what they were before looking up.

A look of astonishment etched itself on his face when it finally hit him.

Lady M!

“Are you surprised? Are you excited?” Pippa beamed.

“I truly am!” Loki broke a smile.

“Great! Let’s go get some crepe cake!”

As he followed her to the door, Loki could not remember a time where he was more surprised and more excited.

‘Norns… how is this happening?’

He trusted Pippa without a doubt but he simply could not for the life of him understand how this was possible.

“Ouch!” Pippa hissed, “what was that for?”

“I am just checking that this is real. I fear that it may be but a dream…” Loki murmured, explaining his reason for pinching her.

“That’s not how it works idiot, you’re meant to pinch yourself!”

“But if it is a dream, my own dream in fact, I might not have felt it.”

Without missing a beat, or thinking for that matter, Pippa slapped his ass.

“Did that feel like a dream to you?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Strange's interruption, Loki had really enjoyed their day out at Lady M and the more he thinks about it, the more he finds he's getting soft.   
> He shouldn't be thinking such things... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos, I'm still here!
> 
> To anyone who actually follows this story, I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for an update U_U  
> Things have been a bit crazy, work has been busy and I've just not had the brain power to write the Lady M chapter although now I have, I'm really craving some crepe cake!
> 
> Please enjoy this mega soft chapter and thank you again for reading! <3

Loki paused and gave her a look. Did she really just slap his ass? Maybe it IS a dream!

“Well?”

“Are you aware of what you just did, hmm?”

Pippa paused for a moment and bit her lip realising that she’d just slapped the God of Mischief’s ass without as much as a thought.

“Ah… yeah… sorry about that. If I said it was an accident or convenient placing does that make it any better?”

“Not really, but I shall keep that in mind when I extract revenge.”

Pippa’s eyes widened at his statement.

“You will do no such thing!” Pippa told him firmly.

Loki smirked.

“Oh whatever, come on.”

Pippa sighed before pushing the door open.

Loki could have sworn that he saw a blush creep upon her cheeks as she turned her head.

Picking a table near the back of the cafe, Pippa put her bag down and picked up the menu. In truth she knew what she was here for but couldn’t help looking anyway.

Loki lounged in the seat opposite her and looked around.

The place was bright and roomy with light from the chandeliers and large windows bouncing off the white walls. The décor was simple and refreshing and the colourful little spray of flowers on each table was a nice touch.

Despite his uncertainties, this turned out to be a nice change of pace and scenery. He only hoped that this sense of peace and contentment wouldn’t be shattered too soon.

“Ready to order?”

Pippa snapped him out of his thoughts.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re not very good at this, God of Lies.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Look at the way you’re fiddling, I bet you’re lying!”

“So you think you’ve got me figured out, hmm?” Loki let out a chuckle.

“Go on, humour me!”

“I’m afraid it’s not very interesting. I was merely thinking that it would be a shame if the Wizard were to ruin this day you’d so thoughtfully planned out.”

“He won’t. I’ve made sure of that,” Pippa assured him. “Come on, let’s do the thing!”

“One Signature and one strawberry Mille Crepe?”

“Yes, that’s us.” Pippa moved her phone to make space for the waitress.

“And tea for two. Please enjoy!”

“That’s lovely, thank you!”

They looked at their crepe cakes and then up at each other, both wearing a smile.

“I’m ready for the crepe cake of dreams!” Pippa hyped after taking a picture.

Pippa had ordered the classic signature crepe cake and thoroughly enjoyed the thin layers of crepe sandwiched with light pastry cream. The delicately caramelised top had the most lovely, subtle sweetness that marbled through the whole bite.

Loki seemed just as taken with his strawberry creation. The foundations were the same as the signature, but the addition of fresh strawberries added the perfect mount of sweetness and Loki found it absolutely delightful!

“That good?” Pippa smiled across at him.

“Mmm! Truly worth the hype! How about yours darling?”

“Exactly what I wanted it to be!”

“I am glad to hear that… but I see there’s something else. Go on.”

Pippa bit her lip before cheekily asking for some of Loki’s.

“I don’t think so!” Loki smirked, pulling his plate closer to himself.

“Aww come on! Don’t be greedy!”

“Coming from the girl who wants to eat my cake too?”

“I’m treating after all,” Pippa reminded him.

Loki leant back and crossed his arms.

“Come on Loki, I just want a bite.”

“Don’t you want to wait until the next dessert date to try it? Hmm?”

Pippa cocked her head and pouted.

“Tsk, alright then,” Loki caved and held out a forkful of his crepe cake to her. “I can’t stand you looking at me like that anymore.”

Loki was taken aback by how quickly the contents on his fork vanished. He’d never seen her move so fast!

“Thanks!” Pippa licked her lips with a smile.

Loki shook his head.

“Was it worth the pestering?”

“Oh absolutely and definitely worth ordering next month!”

‘Ohmygod, give me a break already!’ Pippa mentally cursed her vibrating phone.

She didn’t address any of the messages but she was 99.9% sure who they were from.

“Well aren’t you popular!” Loki motioned towards her phone before taking a sip of his tea.

Pippa put her cup down and flipped her phone over.

**Stephen: Has Loki been returned to the compound?**

**Stephen: It is 4pm.**

**Stephen: You should head back to the compound.**

Pippa rolled her eyes.

“Well? Who is it?”

“A pest,” Pippa tutted.

**Stephen: I ask that you get Loki back to the compound by 6pm.**

**Pippa: Stop ruining the mood Stephen, it’s annoying.**

“Mmm quite. I can tell by that annoyed look on your face. Do we need to get more cake to appease you?” Loki teased.

“More cake isn’t going to get rid of this pest unfortunately.”

**Stephen: You’re pushing my boundaries Pippa Leong.**

**Pippa: Don’t give me that Stephen! We never agreed on an end time.**

**Stephen: You said for the afternoon. It is 5:15pm, its coming evening.**

**Pippa: You truly are a killjoy aren’t you?**

**Stephen: We had an agreement.**

**Pippa: Alright, alright. I’ll get Cinderella home by 6pm. Happy?**

**Stephen: Thank you.**

“Who has the audacity to make you frown like that?” Loki mused.

“Stephen Strange,” Pippa sighed. “Master of the Mystic Arts, more like Master of being a pain in the ass.”

“What does the Wizard want?”

“The Wizard wants us home by 6pm.”

“Hmm, don’t suppose you told him he’s not the boss of you?” Loki joked.

“Would have loved to but neither of us likes his surprises so we’ll just have to let him have his way this time,” Pippa admitted defeat and finished off her tea. “But before we go…”

Loki frowned when she got up and walked over to him.

Hovering beside him, she held her phone out.

“Seriously?” Loki cocked an eyebrow.

“Come on, we should commemorate this with a selfie! Smile!”

After feigning annoyance, Loki complied.

Pippa frowned at the error message.

“‘Internal storage full’ huh?”

“Apparently so. Pass me your phone, we can take one on yours.”

Loki rolled his eyes before handing his phone over.

“Would you like me to take a picture for you?” a waitress asked as she came over to clear the table.

“Ah! Thank you so much!” Pippa handed over the phone and perched herself on the arm of Loki’s chair.

“There you are! Enjoy the rest of your date!”

Pippa chose to just thank her as she walked away with the contents of the table.

“I hate to intrude…”

“Do you though Stephen?” Pippa’s face fell as she turned to face the man who had suddenly appeared behind them as they left Lady M.

Loki stifled a chuckle, fully prepared for Pippa to give the Wizard a piece of her mind.

“Well, it seems like your little date- ”

“Dessert date,” Pippa corrected.

“Ah yes. ‘Dessert date’. Seeing as it’s over I’m not _really_ intruding. I just wanted to check if you’re aware of the time. It is 5:45pm and I’m sure it’ll take more than 15 minutes for you to get back to the compound.”

“Chillax Stephen. I know what time it is. We had to wait for the bill and I wanted to take a selfie!”

“A selfie?” Strange frowned.

“A very serious matter,” Loki chimed.

“Well nonetheless, I have come to assist.”

“Very kind offer Stephen but no thank you. That will not be necessary.”

“We had an agreement.” He reminded her.

“Correct. But if you assist, Tony’s Audi R8 will get left behind and he will not like that.”

“You are running late.”

“Well, do you suggest I speed? If I get a ticket and points off my licence are you going to take responsibility? Huh?”

“You- ”

“We are on the way to the carpark and quite frankly, you are holding us up. If anything, _you_ probably owe us a few minutes.”

Strange wanted to argue but for once, he was at a loss for words.

“Have a good evening Stephen.”

With her farewell, Pippa took Loki by the arm and headed for the carpark.

“You look smug.” Pippa observed as they got into the car.

“Do I?”

Pippa nodded.

“I simply enjoyed witnessing your display of attitude.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Pippa chuckled with a shake of her head as she picked a playlist.

Hitting the gas, it was time to go home.

“You surprise me.”

“Well I like to think I’m not too predictable!”

“All these love songs, you’re softer than I thought.”

“Huh?” Pippa abruptly turned her head to him.

“Eyes on the road darling,” Loki reminded her. “Did you forget that I am also fluent in Allspeak?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Pippa had never witnessed either of the Asgardian’s use the ability but Thor had told her that it’s a skill they both had.

“’Candlelight and roses, entanglement and vows…’ how bittersweet. What is this song called?” Loki commented on the last track.

“Romance, it’s one of my favourites from the Ugly Beauty album.”

“One of your favourites hmm? Is that what you want too?”

“Candles, roses, entanglements and vows yes. Bitterness, no thanks. I have a sweet tooth.”

Loki continued to flaunt his Allspeak over the next couple of songs.

“Will singing solo buy _your_ forgiveness?” Loki asked after hearing the duet ‘After Tomorrow’.

“If you’re a good enough singer, maybe. Why? Are you going to serenade me the next time you piss me off, hmm?” Pippa teased.

“You’d not make your favourite god serenade you for forgiveness!”

“Piss me off enough and even that title won’t save your ass!”

Loki’s ears pricked at the familiar melody of the song they danced to at Tony’s party.

“Earth to Loki, we’re back.” Pippa raised an eyebrow as she turned the engine off.

“After this song,” he murmured.

Pippa sat back and watched him until a sudden knock on the window caught her attention.

Stephen Strange.

“What now Stephen?” Pippa sighed, rolling down the window.

“What is he doing? Is he trying to work some kind of incantation?”

Pippa’s eyes shifted to Loki.

‘Oh Jesus take the wheel, this is too cute!’ Pippa screamed internally.

“He’s clearly trying to summon Lady Gaga,” Pippa rolled her eyes. “He’s humming you idiot!”

As the song ended Loki turned to Pippa and Strange.

“What do you want you second rate sorcerer?”

“Forget this idiot who gives Ravenclaws a bad name. Let’s go inside,” Pippa opened the door and headed for the compound.

Loki followed closely behind.

“Welcome back!” Nat greeted when Pippa came into the living room where Tony, Thor and herself had been casually drinking.

“Hey,” Pippa replied as she dropped unceremoniously onto the sofa.

“Uh-oh… was Lady M not good?”

“Lady M was great.”

“What did you do to annoy my Pippa Reindeer Games?”

“I did nothing of the sort, it is the Wizard who you should blame.” Loki countered as he sunk into the sofa beside her.

Tony frowned.

“Stephen Strange is the most annoying man in existence!” Pippa huffed.

“I wholly agree,” Loki nodded as she leant back on him.

“Well let’s not talk about him then. Tell us about this Lady M!” Nat smiled.

“Definitely worth the hype, the crepe cake really was quite exceptional, wasn’t it darling?”

Pippa nodded.

“Oh come on, show more enthusiasm now. It was so delicious that she demanded to eat mine too.”

“I asked to _try_ yours, don’t exaggerate, you drama queen!” Pippa slapped his thigh.

This was the second time she’d slapped him today and Loki wanted to make some kind of suggestive comment, but he held his tongue in front of their audience. 

Pippa went on to tell them about their time in Lady M and the annoyance that followed.

“Well I’m glad to hear that the main spectacle was fun!” Thor beamed.

“Absolutely! We’re definitely going back to try the other cakes,” Pippa nodded.

“Perhaps we could all go next time?” Thor suggested.

“Absolutely not!” Loki accidentally blurted out loud.

Pippa looked up at him, a little shocked at his sudden outburst.

“I’m sure there is plenty of cake to go round brother!”

“I don’t think it’s the cake he’s worried about,” Natasha smirked. “Could it be you’re trying to keep Pippa to yourself Loki?”

“Absolutely not,” Loki quickly replied.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re even starting to talk like her!” she teased him.

‘Absolutely not.’ That was definitely a Pippa phrase.

“Don’t look at me like that Stark, I have merely spent too much time with her.”

“Clearly I’m a terrible influence!” Pippa joked.

Tony continued to give Loki a suspicious look.

“Anyway, it’s been a long day. If anyone needs me I’ll be in my chambers.”

With that Loki excused himself and disappeared upstairs.

“Look at him all flustered!” Natasha giggled.

Loki was momentarily startled by the smile that graced his lips when he looked at his reflection. He was an expert at disguising his feelings but his face betrayed him.

“It was nice, wasn’t it?” he asked his reflection.

In spite of the Wizard interrupting at the end of the day, he couldn’t deny that he had really enjoyed spending the afternoon out with Pippa. Something about her penchant for sad love songs made him feel warm on the inside and he found himself smiling again.

Moving from the ensuite, Loki draped himself across his sofa.

“Softness suits you,” he spoke aloud.

A sudden vibration made Loki withdraw his phone from his pocket.

**Pippa: Always Remember us this Way**

Loki arched an eyebrow at the message.

**Pippa: The name of the song you like**

“’Always Remember us this Way’.”

They had a lot of fun together both at the party and at Lady M and he sincerely hoped she’d always remember him that way.

“This is madness!” Loki told himself when he realised what he was thinking. He liked her and he trusted her, but they were simply friends. There was nothing more to it so what was he doing thinking up such nonsense?

His phone vibrated yet again.

**Pippa: Hey Mischief, don’t forget to send me that photo**

Ah yes! Loki almost forgot about the photo taken on his phone.

**Loki: Is that the proper way to ask your favourite god for something, hmm?**

Going into his album Loki brought up the photo the waitress took for them. His heart softened at the sight of it.

**Pippa: Just send it over**

**Loki: I beg your pardon? What is it you’re trying to ask me darling?**

**Pippa: LOKI!**

Caps. Knowing he’d ruffled her amused him.

**Loki: If you don’t ask me properly I might just delete it.**

**Pippa: Don’t you dare!**

**Loki: Try me!**

**Pippa: LOKI!**

**Pippa: Okay, okay I yield!**

**Pippa: Please don’t forget to send me that photo, my Prince**

The more he looked at it the more he liked the picture. The way she was sat on the arm of the chair leaning into him felt interestingly regal. It was as if she were a Queen and he…

“Norns, what am I thinking?!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never one to shy from a party, Tony decides to throw one for Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter!  
> I've surpassed my planned plot points so it's all a bit freestyle and I wasn't sure where I wanted to go after Lady M but since it's late October, I figured I'd write a Halloween themed chapter. I hope you like it!
> 
> Take care and stay safe <3

“Dammit Tony!” Happy huffed at the door. He’d spent all morning running errands for Tony, the least he could do was be ready to open the door!

Dropping the bundle in his arms on his car bonnet, Happy rang Tony yet again.

“Come on!” he frowned as the phone continued to ring.

“Hey Happy!” Peter called out as he approached the compound.

“Peter?”

“Are you okay Happy? Do you need a hand?” Peter offered.

“I can’t seem to get through to Tony… can you get someone to let us in?

“Sure, no problem!”

The first thing to pop into Peter’s head was to press himself up to the double glass doors. There was usually at least one person in the kitchen at almost any given time and he wasn’t wrong, but his jaw dropped at what he saw as he peered through the glass.

Pippa and Loki were in the kitchen and to Peter’s absolute shock, they were dancing!

“Anyone there Peter?” Happy asked, his hands once again full.

Even though they were outside, Peter couldn’t help but shush Happy. Whipping his phone out of his back pocket, Peter starting filming through the door.

Happy stared at Peter wondering what he was doing. When he looked into the kitchen for himself, Happy too was a little shocked.

“I didn’t know Pippa had a romantic side!” Happy exclaimed.

“Miss Pippa is definitely a romantic!” Peter grinned as the video saved.

He couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to catch this moment! Watching them through the glass, Peter decided that he shipped Loki and Pippa!

“Woah, woah! What’re you doing Happy?” he blurted in alarm as Happy raised a fist.

“I’m going to knock of course!”

“No, no, no! Let them finish!” Peter pleaded.

Happy frowned and then let out a sigh before asking Peter to get the rest of the stuff from the car.

_‘When the sun goes down, and the band won’t play, I’ll always remember us this way.’_

Loki had insisted on Pippa sending the song to him that morning and since it was just the two of them in the kitchen, he couldn’t resist asking her to dance to it again.

“Stop that!” Pippa pushed Loki away for the ridiculous thing he whispered by her ear.

Loki chuckled as he proceeded to follow her across the room. Catching up, with just a few long steps, he pulled her backwards into his chest.

“I think we might have something special darling!” he purred.

“Oh? Is that what this is?” Pippa leant back into him with a giggle.

“Do you not agree?”

“It might be a matter of perspective but what I think _I’ve_ got, is a royal pain in the ass!” Pippa chuckled.

“Well I’m glad you remember that I am royalty, but I was being serious.”

“Okay, okay. Go on then, you tell me!”

“Well… You trust me and you favour me…”

“That’s true,” Pippa nodded.

“No one does either of those things and funnily enough, I trust you… surely what we’ve got is something special, don’t you agree?”

Pippa froze.

“Well?”

“Shit,” she cursed, wriggling out of Loki’s arms.

Pippa caught sight of Peter and Happy at the door.

“Ah… it seems we have an audience,” Loki stated, letting his arms fall.

“How long have they been stood there?” she gasped.

Loki shrugged as Pippa went to open the door.

In truth, Loki spotted them in the corner of his eye during the second chorus but since Pippa was none the wiser, he pretended he hadn’t seen them and decided not to let his audience spoil the moment.

Playing to not have known, he acted like his usual cool self and proceeded to wash the mugs they left on the island.

Pippa sighed at the huge grin on Peter’s face as she approached the door.

“How long have you guys been stood there?” Pippa asked as she let them in.

“Oh, um, not long. We, um, we just got here didn’t we Happy?”

Happy internally sighed. Peter’s spluttering wasn’t convincing at all!

“A few minutes.”

“Happy!” Peter gasped.

“And what did you see?” Pippa quizzed.

“Nothing. Could you get Tony please? All this stuff is for him,” Happy quickly changed the subject.

If Happy was going to pretend he didn’t see anything, Pippa would roll with it.

“For Tony huh?”

“Yeah, he said he needed this all for today.”

“For today?” Pippa frowned. She had no idea what any of this stuff was and why Tony needed a batch of whatever for today. “He’ll be in the lab, I’ll go get him!”

“So what have you sent poor Happy out for?” Pippa asked as she followed Tony back up the stairs.

“Stuff for tonight.”

“Tonight? What’re you doing tonight?”

“You’ll see Pip!”

Pippa frowned. She couldn’t see his face but gleefulness was radiating from him and she could put money on him wearing that stupid grin of his.

‘Oh no…’ Pippa suddenly remembered the date as they walked into the kitchen.

“You took your time!” Happy tutted.

“Nonsense Harold, I’d say I got up here at just the right time!”

“Well I’ve got everything you asked for. The sweets are still in the trunk, I’ll drop them off at Stark Tower afterwards.”

“Thanks buddy, I owe you one!”

“Just give me a bit more notice next time okay?”

“Got it!” Tony nodded as he took the bundle of dress bags to free Happy before bidding him goodbye. “See you later!”

“Umm Mr Stark? Just what is all this?” Peter asked, his hands still full.

“You’ll find out kid!”

Tony even sounded enthusiastic when he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to summon everyone to the kitchen and it put Pippa on edge.

“You’re frowning, is something the matter?” Loki observed from across the island.

“Tony is up to something; I can feel it!”

“I agree,” Loki nodded.

“I don’t like it.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Loki mused.

“So Pip, what day is today?” Tony asked once everyone was present in the kitchen.

“Halloween,” Pippa replied with a gulp.

“Bingo! And we’re having a party!” Tony announced.

“Oh boy…”

“Don’t ‘oh boy’, it’s gonna to be fun!”

“Is it though?”

“For sure! I’ve even costumes for everyone and Happy’s prepping Stark Tower, it’s gonna be great!

And true to Tony’s word, it was party time! He had bought everyone costumes and Happy was getting Stark Tower ready for a Halloween extravaganza and it was only partially for his own entertainment. Tony had decided to keep things relatively PG until 10pm and open the party to trick or treaters!

After spending some time explaining Halloween and the concept of trick or treating to Thor and Loki, Tony excused himself to get ready.

“So let me get this straight. Children dress up in scary costumes and go around knocking on doors and adults give them sweets?” Loki frowned.

“Why are you frowning brother? I think it’s a great celebration!” Thor grinned in excitement.

“Yeah, pretty much!” Pippa nodded.

“And it’s only for children?” Loki asked, ignoring Thor.

“Well mostly. I mean, teenagers dress up and go trick or treating sometimes but it is mostly for children. If say Peter and Ned knocked on my door I’d probably still give them sweets. I’m not a killjoy.”

“You’d also not deny young Peter I’m sure!” Thor reminded her.

Pippa shrugged; she knew it to be true.

Loki had one final question: “and what of everyone else? Do adults do the trick or treat?”

“Parties and drinking on Halloween: yes. Trick or treat, no but we can still eat sweets.”

Pippa could have bet that the concept of trick or treat had intrigued Loki’s sweet tooth!

“Well, I mean it depends on the kind of tricks and treats you’re into, right?” Sam chuckled.

“Sam!” Pippa gasped.

“What?”

“Don’t give Thor and Loki ideas of that sort! That’s not what Halloween is about!”

“Hey, Halloween is whatever you want it to be about and if it’s dressing up and getting a little freaky, I ain’t gonna judge!” Sam announced proudly.

Pippa shook her head and tutted.

“What? I ain’t wrong! Natasha, tell her I ain’t wrong!”

Before Nat could say anything, F.R.I.D.A.Y got their attention.

“Mr Stark would like to remind everyone that we’ll be leaving at 7pm sharp. Your costumes are already in your rooms.”

“Oh boy…” Pippa sighed.

“What the bloody hell am I supposed to be exactly?” Pippa asked aloud as she observed her reflection.

Tony had left her with a black velvet dress with ¾ length sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt. The dress was actually very nice but the horns were a bit much.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you get Tony on the intercom please.”

“Is there a problem Miss Pippa?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked.

“No, not a problem. I just need to ask him something.”

Soon after F.R.I.D.A.Y’s confirmation, Tony’s voice came on.

“Sup kiddo?”

“What is this costume?”

“Can’t you tell from the horns?”

“What? A gothic ram?” Pippa frowned.

“A gothic ram? Seriously Pippa?”

“What? You tell me then!”

“A demon Pippa! You’re a demon!” Tony chuckled.

He could not believe that one of the most intelligent people he’d ever worked with would come out with something that silly.

“Oh? Is that what I’m supposed to be?”

“You like it?”

“Well… I don’t dislike it?”

“Well that’s good! Just get some heels and red lipstick on and you’re good to go!”

“What’s your costume?

“I’m going as Dracula!” Tony answered obviously.

“You got me a velvet dress, why can’t I be a vampire?”

“No can do! Anyway, time is ticking and I’ve still got to work out how to get these fangs to stay on. See you downstairs, okay?”

“Alright then,” Pippa picked out a wine-red lipstick. It was time to get down to business!

“I did a great job even if I say so myself!” Tony tooted as he looked everyone over.

“What is this costume?” Thor frowned, pulling on the white fabric that draped over his muscular chest.

“You’re Zeus Point Break!” Tony announced.

“Zeus?”

“The Greek God of lighting!”

“Oof, blasphemy!” Rhodey chuckled as Thor’s shocked expression.

“Oh c’mon, it’s Halloween! We’re dressing up for fun!” Tony exclaimed.

Thor pouted.

“Don’t look like that Thor, Zeus is pretty on brand!” Pepper patted him on the shoulder.

“I suppose you’re right,” Thor nodded.

“So wait, Zeus’ brother is Hades. Why is Loki not in a Hades costume?” Rhodey puzzled.

“Uh hello? He IS in a Hades costume!”

“Which part of this suit looks like a Hades costume to you?” Rhodey frowned, pointing to the gunmetal wool suit.

“What can I say? The Devil wears Prada!”

“I got that reference!” Steve grinned, raising his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Well done Victor!” Tony clapped.

Steve and Bucky were going as Victor Frankenstein and the Monster!

“And it actually IS a Prada suit by the way. You’re welcome!”

“I thought it looked fancy!” Pippa nodded as she pranced around looking at everyone’s outfits. She really liked Tony, Pepper and Rhodey as Dracula, Mina and Van Helsing!

“Ah, there you are! You make a good gothic ram!” Tony grinned.

“A what?” Pepper frowned.

“Right? That’s what she thought the costume was!”

“Come here darling, let me see this costume.” Loki beckoned her over.

“FYI, Pippa is a demon, not a gothic ram.”

Loki nodded in appreciation as Pippa twirled in the velvet number.

“And I don’t suppose you’re a little demon of the underworld are you darling?”

“Don’t get over excited Reindeer Games, you might be the Lord of the Underworld tonight but you’re not the boss of her, that’s still me!”

“Now, now Stark, I didn’t say that.”

“But you are insinuating it!”

“Not at all. Anyway, even if I did I’m sure she would have none of it!” he assured.

Tony signalled to Loki that he was watching him before leading everyone out to the limo that Happy had sent out for them.

It was party time!

Stark Tower was long closed to the public and much to Peter’s disappointment, all of the sweets were gone. To lift his spirits, Pippa offered him a cheeky vodka and lemonade.

While Peter was being sneaky with his alcoholic beverage, the rest of the team certainly was not! As the music went up a notch, the drinks spilled like a river at the bar!

“So? Having a good time?” Tony clinked his glass against Pippa’s as Thriller played.

“The best!” Pippa grinned, taking another sip of Kilbeggan.

“I told you it’d be great didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes! You were right all along Mr Stark!” Pippa giggled.

_‘He ate my heart, he a-a-ate, my heart, he ate my heart’_

“You hear that? It’s Monster! You love Lady Gaga! C’mon Pip, finish your drink and come dance!” Tony encouraged as the music changed.

With a nod Pippa knocked back the drink and took Tony’s hand, letting him gently drag her back to the dancefloor.

“There she is!” Nat took her other hand when she shimmied over.

Pippa draped herself into Nat’s arms and in no time at all, the two of them were dancing, leaving Tony with a pout on his face.

_‘He licked his lips, said to me, girl you look good enough to eat’_

Soon Wanda joined them and Nat suggested that they ought to have a girls night out sometime which Pippa agreed to with much enthusiasm.

Catching Loki in the corner of her eye, Wanda grinned gleefully, tempting Nat for another drink. Also catching sight of Loki, a smile grew on Peter’s face. He was ready!

_‘That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster, that boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster’_

“Hello darling.”

Pippa twirled round to find that the two of them had drifted off somewhere leaving Loki in their place.

“Loki! How’re you enjoying your first Halloween my Prince?”

“It has been surprisingly enjoyable! How about my little gothic ram? You look like you’re having a good time!”

“Ahem! A demon, not a -hic- gothic ram, oops!”

“I’m just jesting darling! Of course you’re a demon. A very beautiful and very dangerous little demon!” Loki shook his head with a smile, letting his hand rest on the small of her back.

“Ah whatever, come on, dance with me!” Pippa beamed up at him.

‘ _I wanna just dance but he took me home instead, uh-oh, there was a monster in my bed, we French kissed on a subway train, he tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart and then he ate my brain.’_

“Damn Pippa! Talk about getting freaky! Is that what you two are going to do when you sneak outta here?” Sam teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Sam!” Pippa giggled.

“Ooo! Careful Mischief, she ain’t denying it!”

“I think our Pippa might be quite drunk,” Loki concluded.

“Nonsense! I’ve not drank _that_ much!” Pippa insisted.

“Is that so? Go on, how many Kilbeggans have you had, hmm?”

“Mmm… Oh! Oh! I Put a Spell on You! This is a tune! Come Loki!” Pippa gave up the count and tugged Loki away as her favourite Halloween track came on.

Truth be told, she had most likely lost count of how much she’d drank by this point.

Sam simply shook his head with a grin.

He loved to tease Pippa and especially enjoyed her in this kind of state. Somehow he just knew that the God of Mischief was in for a hell of a night!

“Too bad Barnes, too bad!”

“What’s too bad?” Bucky suddenly appeared behind him with Steve in tow.

“You see Pippa and Mischief over there? You had your chance man!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself to be rather surprised by Pippa's drunken antics! Question is, will be able to resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, well firstly apologies for such a long wait since the last update!   
> I had hoped to keep this relatively close together since it's the Halloween 'after party' if you will but alas, unfortunately life had other plans and I didn't have the time, energy or beans to write this chapter until now. It's a little shorter than the previous ones but hopefully still enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic!
> 
> Take care and stay safe x

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Loki asked, placing his hand over her new drink.

At this point she had definitely surpassed the ‘medium drunk’ stage.

“Aww c’mon Loki, don’t be a killjoy!” Pippa cooed.

“It’s not that I mean to stop you from having fun but I think you might have already drank enough to feel unwell in the morning,” he reasoned.

After a moment of thought, Pippa nodded and released the drink.

“Okay. You drink it for me then! We can’t waste Kilbeggan!”

Pippa eyed him intently as he knocked back the drink in one swift movement.

“You’re so cool!” she beamed up at him.

“And you are very drunk.”

Pippa pouted before holding her hand out, “help me off this bar stool, it’s too high up.”

Chuckling at her cute expression, Loki took her hand and helped her off the bar stool and towards the balcony.

“Come darling, let’s get some fresh air.”

She smiled at his back as he led her outside. Whoever knew the God of Mischief could be so gentle and attentive!

“The balcony huh? I hope you’re not going to throw me off it too!” Pippa gasped playfully.

“Now, I threw Tony out of the window, not off the balcony.”

“And that was bad of you!” Pippa slapped his arm.

“I’m doing my best to atone for my mistakes darling.”

“I know you are!” she smiled up at him.

‘Gosh he’s pretty under moonlight. So, so pretty!’ she thought to herself.

“Hey you two! Having fun?” Nat and Bruce joined them at the balcony.

“Absolutely!” Pippa cheered, leaning into Loki’s chest.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “how much have you drank?”

“She has lost count,” Loki answered for her.

“Mmmm…” Pippa sighed gently, “I’m tired… can we go home?”

“Are you sure you want a repeat of last time?” Loki asked, gently stroking her hair.

“Only if you’re going to carry me when me feet hurt.”

“There’s no need for that,” Nat interjected. “It’s pretty late, Tony says to stay in the penthouse on the top floor.”

“A good idea. I suppose a fair few of you will need that commodity,” Loki nodded. “Well, I suppose I best escort our little demon to bed, hmm?”

“Hey,” suddenly feeling protective, Nat grabbed Loki by the arm just as he steered Pippa in the right direction. “Don’t try anything funny. She trusts you, if you dare take advantage of her because she’s drunk I – no, we will all make you pay.”

“Romanoff, please. I respect Pippa, I would do no such thing. You have my word,” Loki promised before taking his leave.

Nat’s gaze lingered as they disappeared into the room.

“Relax Nat, everything will be fine!” Bruce assured with a smile. He always knew Loki to be absolutely mad as a bag of cats, he couldn’t believe such a side to Loki existed yet he absolutely believed the God of Mischief was being sincere.

Pippa yawned into Loki’s chest as they stood in the lift.

“Hang in there darling, we’re on our way up to the penthouse now.”

Pippa nodded.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself tonight.”

“I did! I always have a good time with you!” she smiled up at him.

“The pleasure is all mine. I too had a good time,” he smiled, stroking her hair.

“It’s a shame it’s going to end soon...” Pippa murmured, watching the numbers on the display increase.

“I thought you wanted to go to bed. Are you not tired anymore?”

“I am, but… I don’t want us to get there yet… Why isn’t Tony’s silly tower taller? I want to stay with you a little longer…”

Loki looked down intently at her.

“You… what?”

Pippa looked up at him, her expression soft.

“You’re so pretty Loki…”

Loki let out a small chuckled.

Norns, she was delightful!

“As are you darling, you’re very pretty.”

He was a little surprised, he didn’t expect her to be so adorable in her drunken state. He wanted to enjoy this endearing side of her for a little longer, even if it were just the duration of the lift journey. He never thought this would ever go through his mind, but he was suddenly quite thankful to Tony for how stupidly tall this building was!

“I want to kiss you.”

Her words were hushed but they were enough to snap Loki from his thoughts.

“What did you just say?”

He had to be sure he heard her right.

“I want to kiss you,” Pippa repeated, pressing herself flush against his chest. “Can I kiss you?”

Loki could hardly believe what he just heard.

“Oh darling, I would love to kiss those sweet lips, believe me, but you are drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

He couldn’t lie to himself though, he was tempted. Ever so tempted!

“I’m not _that_ drunk Loki!” Pippa protested.

“You are drunk enough.”

“But- ”

Loki couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed by the ‘ding’ of the lift, they were at their destination.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Loki scooped the pouting technician into his arms and carried her out of the lift.

“You’re mean!” Pippa whined, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

“I merely swept you off your feet, I hear women of Midgard love that so surely I can’t have offended you.”

“Hmph!”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle.

Walking down the hallway he paused.

“Alright, which room would you like darling?”

Pippa turned her head out from the crook of his neck and hummed.

“Mmm, that one.” She pointed to the door right at the end of the corridor.

Loki complied. Slowly, he put her down to open the door.

He held his breath as Pippa pushed him flush against the door.

“Pippa, what are you -”

“Shh…” Pippa hushed him, “I’m dizzy, let me lean on you, okay?”

“Poor kitten, you’ve really had too much to drink haven’t you?” Loki cooed, placing a hand on her lower back to steady her.

Pippa made a small sound of agreeance.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he assured as he redirected her so he could open the door.

Apparently Pippa had other ideas.

“Come now, don’t just stand there pouting. Let’s get you to bed.”

She shook her head and made a beeline for maybe another drink.

“I don’t think so. Come on Princess!” Loki tutted, sweeping her back up into his arms.

Pippa kicked her heels off and swung her legs when Loki set her down on the bed. Shaking his head at the silly technician who smiled up at him, Loki removed the ridiculous horns from her head. A gothic ram indeed!

“There. Can you manage to get ready for bed?” he asked, placing the horns down.

“I can’t go to bed like this.” Pippa pouted, cupping her face.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Loki went into the en suite and rummaged until he found a pack of wipes.

“There you go,” he placed the packet in her lap and leant back against the dresser.

Pippa looked down at the packet before holding it out to Loki.

“Help?”

Loki looked at her quizzically.

“Please?” she all but sang.

‘Oh norns…’ Loki thought to himself. He was getting so soft… soft for her.

“Alright, alright,” He took the wipes and lowered himself in front of her with an abnormal amount of grace. “Close your eyes.” 

Pippa leaned forwards and closed her eyes, letting him remove her eye makeup.

“Done?” she chirped as her eyes fluttered open again.

“Not quite,” Loki tapped his lips.

“Oh? You want me to kiss you hmm?” Pippa beamed.

“Ehehehe, no darling. I only mean to remove that delightful shade of red. Come here,” he beckoned her to lean closer.

“Mean!” Pippa pouted.

“Hold still!” He commanded as he held her by the chin.

He was a little surprised by how intimate it felt as he worked the wipe over her lips.

“Oh I see, you didn’t want me to get lipstick on you… Will you let me kiss you now?” Pippa asked once he’d finished.

Norns he wanted to so, so much. Loki was no stranger to a one night stand but he knew she was way past medium drunk and he found he cared about her too much to take advantage of her.

“Goodnight Pippa.” Loki smiled before turning to leave, fearing he may not be able to resist should he stay any longer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an insensitive joke which upsets Pippa and unfortunately, apologies are not his forte.  
> Does the God of Mischief know how to make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Apologies for yet another big delay in update. I can only say I've been mentally washed out by work so it's taken a long time t have the creative energy to actually write this chapter. 
> 
> I've booked off a nice long break over Christmas so hopefully we'll find out if Loki succeeds before the end of the year! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading x

“Mmm!” Pippa’s face scrunched up as she buried it in the pillow.

“I concur,” the voice beside her agreed as they also sheltered their face from the bright light.

“Why is it so bright?” she whined.

“Because we were stupid and didn’t draw the curtains.”

Loki cursed Strange. He could draw them with a mere flick of a wrist if the wizard hadn’t bound his magic.

Pippa frowned. No matter how hungover, she’d never had a conversation with an imaginary voice before!

“Shit… I really did drink too much.”

“That you did darling.”

“And I’m even imagining Loki. Just _how_ much did I drink?!”

Rolling onto her side, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she opened them.

A muffled screeched came out of her as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

“Surprise,” Loki drawled as he too rolled over.

“Surprise my ass! What’re you doing here?” Pippa gasped.

“Oh dear, is that regret darling?” he teased as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Are you naked? Why are you naked? Shit, am I naked?”

Pippa paused to check under the duvet. Seeing that she was still fully clothed, she pulled the duvet close to her chest.

“Oh thank god…”

Loki frowned.

At first he thought it was funny but now he wasn’t sure. In fact, he was starting to feel quite offended.

“So I’m not naked, but you’re naked… why are you naked? Shit… did I… no… I didn’t, you know…” she flustered.

Loki changed his mind. It was funny.

Sweeping his curls back, he gave Pippa a somewhat disappointed look.

“It sounds like you don’t want to take responsibility for what you did last night.”

He kept his eyes on her for some time, wanting to etch that brilliant look of shock on her face into his memory.

“No… you, were you drunk? Did I really take advantage of you? Did you let me?!” Pippa was horrified. She’d never been THAT kind of drunk before! Sure, he’s stupidly attractive, as much as she didn’t want to admit it but there was no way that she’d gotten so drunk that she…

“It’s alright darling.”

“No it’s bloody well not!” she exclaimed.

Seeing how horrified she was with herself. Loki couldn’t help but feel a bit a bad.

“I’m sorry Pippa, I shouldn’t have teased. I just-”

“That’s not fucking funny!”

“… I maybe took it too far.”

“Maybe? Seriously? I don’t know about Asgard but here, that would have been rape. It’s not a joke you idiot!” she all but hissed at him.

Loki was taken aback. He’d never seen her so angry.

He bit his lip and fiddled with the sheet as he sat up and let his eyes drift to the technician who sat up straight as pole with her arms folded tightly in front of her chest. Rage radiated from her very being and that unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

He wanted to appease her, but his silver tongue was struggling to form the right words.

The silence in the room was deafening and Loki eventually leaned closer, quietly determined to make amends.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have joked about something like that. what really happened was-”

“Get out.” Pippa cut him off again.

“Pippa please,”

“Out!”

She pulled the duvet off him not even caring what she would find underneath and pointed at the door.

Sighing gently, Loki nodded and took his leave.

Loki sighed as he pressed his back to the door. Despite not being hungover, he knew he was in for an extremely rough morning.

“Ahem.”

A cough too close for comfort made him regret lingering. Letting his eyes follow the sound, he met a hard stare.

‘Well shit.’

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew he was in for a headache, but he wasn't quite ready for it, not just yet and certainly not in the form of Tony Stark.

Tony looked him up and down.

“You're shirtless, why are you shirtless?”

Before Loki even had a chance to consider an answer, the door opened behind him.

“Why the hell are you still here?” Pippa snapped.

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…’

Loki knew he was in so much trouble. SO much trouble.

“Morning Tony,” she mumbled as she pushed past the god and headed for the kitchen. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell someone to put the kettle on. I need some fucking tea.”

Pippa frequently swore but not first thing. Something must have pissed her off. Or someone…

“Explain!” Tony demanded.

“I don’t suppose I could get a beverage first, hmm?” Loki bargained.

Tony gave him a look, daring him to try and leave without answering.

Knowing that there was no easy way out of this and that he truly was the cause, Loki surrendered to answer.

“Well that is just distasteful.” Tony tutted.

“I truly did not think it would upset her so much.”

“Well you know, you did make it sound like she, ahem, took advantage of you. That’s a crime here you know Reindeer Games.”

“A crime? What crime?” Thor’s voice bellowed.

“Oh nothing. Just explaining to your brother that non-consensual sex is a crime. That’s rape.”

“Yes, yes. I know,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Rape?” Thor gasped. “Did you… brother no! You didn’t-”

“Relax Point Break, he didn’t.” Tony gave Thor a reassuring pat of the chest.

“Well now that that’s been cleared up, I guess I’ll go get-”

Just as Loki thought he’d gotten a lucky break, Tony pushed him back against the door.

“Yeah, no. that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Why were you in Pippa’s room and why are you shirtless?”

“You and Pippa…?” Thor insinuated hopefully.

“It’s not like that.”

“Explain!”

“I brought her up here last night because she was drunk. Ask Romanoff and Banner, they knew.”

“Uh-huh, keep going.”

“It was too warm and as for my stay…” Loki paused for a second, unsure of how much to share and whether or not Tony would believe him because honestly, it did sound a little outlandish, even to himself.

“Go on.”

“Let’s just say, she wouldn’t let me go.”

And with that Loki quickly made his escape.

Kitchen was scarily quiet.

Pippa sat in the big bay window nursing a cup of tea. She’d said little bar a few pleasantries.

“Is she okay?” Bruce whispered.

“I doubt it.” Nat’s survival instincts were strong, and as much as she wanted to, she just knew not to approach.

“Do you think it’s to do with last night?”

Nat motioned for him to keep quiet. Who knew what the trigger could be!

“I’ve not seen her so quiet since… you know,” Steve raised his eyebrow, reminding Nat of the infamous breakup.

“Someone should check on her,” Bucky decided.

He was quickly stopped by Pepper who gently patted his flesh arm and shook her head.

“Did you see her mug? She’s drinking black tea.” Pepper pointed out.

Nat and Steve stilled and sighed.

Black tea was serious! But at least it wasn’t coffee. If Pippa was drinking black coffee, the situation was deadly.

“Just let her cool off,” Pepper advised.

They all nodded and continued to quietly chat around the kettle.

Loki stood by the door for a while. Usually he’d welcome the quietness but on this occasion, it made him feel uneasy.

Catching sight of him, Nat beckoned him over.

“If you’re going to ask-”

“I don’t care why you’re shirtless, I just want to know if this is your doing.”

Loki sighed. He wasn’t ready for the redhead’s interrogation.

“Relax Romanoff. I’ve already interrogated him.” Tony’s voice quickly joined them and with the current atmosphere, he was way too loud.

“She’s on black tea so here, I made you a coffee.” Pepper pushed a fresh mug towards him. “Loki, there’s still water in there if you want to make a drink.”

Tony quickly and quietly summarised what had happened while Loki finally made that cup of tea he’d needed pretty much all morning.

“That’s distasteful, even for you brother.”

“I know, I know.” Loki sighed.

“It’s not really our place to discuss but Pippa is sensitive about things like this. She’s drinking black tea, you’re in a lot of trouble,” Pepper told him with a sigh.

‘Sensitive about things like this.’ No…’ Loki banished the thought.

“She hasn’t,” Nat quickly vanquished the thought for him. “But you better apologise. Try flowers.”

Loki nodded in thanks for the assassin’s suggestion.

“Hey Pippa! What’re you moping about? Were you too drunk to get freaky last night?” Sam grinned – he clearly did not read the mood in the room at all!

Pippa downed her drink and left.

“Hey, what’s up with Pippa? Did you fuck up Mischief?”

“Get a clue Sam,” Nat sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Pippa sighed as she gazed off into the mass of skyscrapers. The more she slowly recalled the more she wished she hadn’t drank so much.

“Idiot.”

“Which one of them?”

Pippa needn’t turn her head. She knew it was Nat joining her on the balcony.

“Feel better?” the redhead asked, rubbing her back.

“I’ve been better… I shouldn’t have drank so much last night.”

“Oh?” Natasha frowned, “did something happen? Did he…”

“No, I don’t think so… well, apart from piss me off, but I likely embarrassed myself.”

Pippa rolled her eyes at herself. Sure, he was attractive, but she couldn’t believe she was drunk enough to tell him she wanted to kiss him and that many times! If she was going to drink that much she may as well have drank enough to not remember the night!

Sensing the mood, Nat decided to not press on, instead choosing to give her a squeeze.

“I’m an idiot,” Pippa sighed into her shoulder.

“No you’re not. You were just drunk. The rest of them are idiots though. Especially Sam.”

“I heard that!”

Pippa stifled a laugh.

“Speak of the devil!” Nat grinned as Sam joined them.

Pippa tilted her head and tutted at him.

“I want to assume that means you’re not mad at me, but… I’m a gentleman so how about I take you out to dinner? And maybe dancing?”

“Mmm…”

“Okay, maybe just dinner. You can have two desserts, how about it?”

Pippa wished she wasn’t so predictable, but she couldn’t help but perk up at ‘two desserts’.

“And then you gotta make up with me – deal?”

“Deal!” Pippa chirped, taking his hand.

“Quit moping Reindeer Games, just apologise already.”

“She won’t accept a word from me Stark, how am I supposed to apologise?”

“Well at least try, asshole.”

“Loki, there’s a florist on the next street. Why don’t you come with me?”

Loki looked up at Pepper, he was flabbergasted.

“Hey, I’m right here!” Tony pouted.

“I can see that Tony; you can come too if you like.”

“That is most kind of you Miss Potts but I’m afraid I must decline.”

“You can’t.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki frowned.

“You want to make up with Pippa right? If she doesn’t want to listen to you, apologise to her with flowers.”

Now both Loki AND Tony frown at her.

“Men…” Pepper rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I’ll call Mr Strange and tell him you’ll be with us the whole time. We’re leaving in 5.”

The smoothness of the activity helped Loki come to the conclusion that the Wizard had one very specific weakness: women associated with Tony Stark.

“This is Pippa’s favourite florist. She always used to come here to buy flowers for our offices,” Pepper smiled remembering the lovely little arrangements Pippa would leave on her desk.

As he followed Pepper into the florist, he found himself most intrigued to find out how he’d supposedly apologise with flowers.

“Hi there,” Pepper approached a girl in a black apron. “We’re looking for some flowers to say sorry to a friend, can you help us out?”

“Sure, let me show you! Yellow roses are very popular for saying sorry, they also stand for friendship to so maybe those? Or if roses look to romantic, maybe white tulips? They have a secret meaning of forgiveness. Or if you want something more colourful, how about purple hyacinths? They give a message of ‘sorry, please forgive me’.”

Loki turned to Pepper and Tony.

“You’re the one who upset her, you decide.” Tony shrugged.

Pepper smiled softly and told him to go with his instinct.

In the end Loki decided on a bouquet with a bit of everything and hoped for the best.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time to see if Loki and Pippa make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big woops! So much for a conclusion before the end of the year! ^^'  
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2021 hasn't been too rough for anyone yet!
> 
> I will try harder to update more regularly this year so thank you for reading and leaving kudos <3
> 
> Warning: mentions of rape in this chapter

“There she is! Feel better kid?” Tony greeted when Sam and Pippa finally returned.

“A lot better.”

“Where’d you take her Wilson? Do I need to reimburse you?”

“No, no. I’m a gentleman. I said I’d take her out to dinner, I’m ready to pay the check!”

Tony was pleased to find her in much better spirits. Sam might have been an idiot for triggering her but at least he knew how to make amends, unlike someone!

“Hey, you’re back! Did you get the two desserts you were promised? Were they good?” Nat asked as the three of them ventured into the living room.

“She absolutely did, and they tasted like friendship!” Sam grinned.

“Well, the semifreddo was raspberry and the tiramisu was definitely coffee but sure!” Pippa shrugged in jest.

“But we’re friends now so things are cool!”

“Yep, all made up! Thanks Sam.”

Giving him a firm pat on the back, she settled herself beside Nat to catch up on what the rest of them had been up to.

Tony perked an eyebrow at Loki who was lurking by the door.

He seemed thankful enough for Pepper’s help at the florist but what was the idiot doing sulking in the shadows like that? Was he going to apologise to his Pippa or not?!

“What are you staring at?” Pippa frowned, turning her head to the door. To add to the confusion, no one was there.

“Earth to Tony?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking there.”

“Must have been some thought, care to share?” Nat arched an eyebrow.

“Just tech stuff. I’m going to get to work. I’ll be in the lab if anyone needs me.”

And with that, Tony got up and waltzed off towards the lab.

As he got to the stairs, he found Loki prowling in the shadows.

‘You. Downstairs.’ Tony signalled.

Seeing that Loki seemed to just stand there, he tutted before personally dragging the god down to the lab with him.

“She’s just a mor- … Midgardian,” he quickly correct himself.

After Tony’s lecture, ahem, complaint, he found himself at Pippa’s door for the third time that evening. The flowers were in tow and he’d even written a little apology note but just somehow, he found himself unable to knock yet again.

‘This is stupid.’

He hated to admit it, but he was worried that his floral apology wasn’t going to work. What if she shut the door on him? What if she threw the flowers back? What if?

And just as his mind was about to come up with another terrible yet highly possible outcome, he was snapped out of it by the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

“Oh to hell with it!”

Hastily, he left the flowers at her door and swiftly tucked himself back into his room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

He had never tried using the A.I. but this was as good a time as any to see if he could.

“How can I help you Loki?”

For a moment Loki was shocked. Firstly that the A.I. actually responded to him and secondly, that Stark hadn’t programmed her to address him by one of his stupid nicknames.

“Do not tell Pippa that I had been at her door.”

“And the pacing?”

“Not a word about the pacing either… please.”

“Very well!” F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped.

Loki thanked the A.I. and fell back onto his bed.

After a while, F.R.I.D.A.Y broke the silence to report that Pippa had taken the flowers.

Loki couldn’t decide if he were relieved or nervous but either way, he would find out if he was forgiven by morning.

“Norns… This better work Stark…”

As the kettle settled, Loki could hear light humming as he entered the kitchen. 

Pippa was making a cup of tea and seeing that the milk was out, he assumed the black tea times were over and that she would be in a better mood, maybe even back to normal? She was humming after all.

Taking a deep breath, he bit the bullet and joined her at the counter.

She didn’t seem to acknowledge him, but Loki continued his pursuit for a mug and gently pushed it over to her.

“Good morning darling. One for me too if you don’t mind?”

Pippa looked up at him then down at his mug before gently sliding it back across the counter.

After giving him a bit of side eye, she took off with her mug.

“Asshole… could have at least started with sorry,” she tutted under her breath as she took a seat at the island.

Loki sighed. Clearly the flowers hadn’t worked and he wasn’t forgiven.

While she’d given him some side eye, there wasn’t any malice unlike yesterday. Loki tried to see that as an improvement, but he knew she was still upset with him.

Not knowing how to continue, Loki put the mug back in the cupboard with a sigh and headed back up to his room. As much as he didn’t really want to, maybe he’d have to consult Tony later.

Pippa resumed a light hum when she heard him leave. She wasn’t exactly angry since he didn’t know it would trigger her but it’d be nice if he could at least make an effort to make amends with her now that she was calm instead of pretending yesterday didn’t happen.

She could only guess that apologising to a human was below an Asgardian Prince.

“Ah whatever!”

Shrugging it off, she got up to make another cuppa. This time, a little stronger. The little shit’s sudden appearance shocked her into accidentally overdoing the milk.

“Coffee Mr Stark?” Pippa chirped as Tony joined her in the kitchen.

“Thank you please. I see the good mood has kept up!”

“Yep! I found the most adorable bouquet of flowers when I got upstairs last night, he really can make an effort when he wants to huh?” she smiled, giving the kettle a quick boost.

“Finally!” Tony exclaimed.

“There was a pretty little sorry note too. I bet he typed it up then traced the calligraphy, but the flowers were super thoughtful. I’d forgiven him anyway but if I hadn’t, I definitely couldn’t stay mad when he’s bought me such appropriate flowers!” Pippa giggled.

“I am so glad you and Rock of Ages have made up.”

Pippa stopped stirring and gave Tony a confused look.

“Come again?”

“I’m talking about Loki.”

“Loki my ass, the first thing the little shit said to me this morning was ‘one for me too if you don’t mind’,” she shook her head before presenting Tony with his coffee. “Anyway, I was talking about Sam!”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, he got me roses, hyacinths and tulips – it’s a sorry bouquet!”

“Yeah no. Those are from Loki, not Sam,” Tony corrected her as he accepted the drink.

“Excuse me what?” Pippa frowned.

“He didn’t know how to make up with you after his distasteful joke, some silver tongue huh? Anyway, he daren’t approach you so Pepper and I took him to the florist.”

Pippa took a moment to digest that.

“So you’re telling me that he bought me a bouquet that literally screams ‘sorry, please forgive me’?”

“Well, technically I did because I paid for it but yeah! The florist showed him all the sorry flowers and he picked those! Oh… and by the way, I have a confession to make.”

“Go on, I’m sat down.”

“I took the liberty to tell him about your friend who you know… after losing the court case where they made it sound like she was asking for it rather than convict the guy for the monster that he is. I know it’s not really my place, but…”

Pippa gave a thoughtful nod before looking up at him.

“Thanks Tony.”

“Thanks? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Jenny was my first friend here in the states, it upsets me a lot to talk about what happened to her.”

It was years ago but during one horrifying night out, Jenny had been raped by one of their mutual ‘friends’. It took a lot of courage for her to finally speak out but because the evidence was thin by then, he got away with it and in to rub salt in the wound, Jenny was made to look like she was asking for it. The evening after was the last Pippa saw and will ever see of her.

“Go away brother!” Loki yelled at the repeated knocking on his door.

“Loki,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. snapped him out of his thoughts. “Miss Pippa say’s be decent, she’s coming in.”

“E-excuse me what?” Loki was bewildered, she’d given him the cold shoulder this morning, what did the A.I. mean ‘she’s coming in’?

“Better be decent!” Pippa’s voice sang as she let herself in.

Loki straightened up his crumpled form on the sofa and looked over to the door. He was relieved to see that she seemed calm and almost content. He much preferred her like that.

“Here,” she held the mug she was carrying out to him as she sat down.

“I don’t suppose you’re here to poison me?”

“Okay, now I regret coming,” with a roll of her eyes, she withdrew the mug and put it on the table beside her.

“Pippa,”

“I’m starting to think that that first impression I had to you was very correct…” Pippa held her tongue, reminding herself that she didn’t come to pick a fight with him.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“Stark told me about your friend. I am sorry for what happened, I apologise for my distasteful joke. I had bought you flowers but from our interaction this morning, I can only guess that you didn’t like them and that they got thrown out.”

“No way, I liked them a lot actually.”

“You liked them? Then why did you give me the cold shoulder?”

“Because you were acting as if yesterday never happened. And to be honest, I thought the flowers were from Sam so...”

“From Sam? Why would they be from him?” Loki frowned.

“Because unlike _someone_ , Sam is very good at making up with me. And it’s not as if you signed the note. As bold as I am, I would never be bold enough to assume you’d get me flowers that literally scream ‘I’m sorry, please forgive me’.”

He wanted to argue that it was outrageous of her to assume his flowers were from Sam but…

“You’re right.”

“Excuse me what?” Pippa raised an eyebrow; did he really just say that?

“You’re right. You couldn’t have known; I am clearly an asshole so why would I buy you flowers? Look, I’m sorry for upsetting you and I’m sorry for being an ass-.”

“Hey, I didn’t call you an asshole,” Pippa insisted.

Well actually, she did a couple of hours ago but clearly she’d forgotten about muttering the insult to herself in annoyance.

“Though you’d not be wrong if you did…”

“Alright, enough of that now,” Pippa sighed, settling a hand on his knee.

Loki looked down at the gesture then back to up to Pippa.

“You… does that mean you’ll forgive me darling?”

Pippa broke a smile at his lightly flushed cheeks.

“You’re smiling, that means you accept my apology, yes? We are still friends, yes?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, you’re forgiven,” Pippa nodded.

“Well thank the Norns for that!” Loki released a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s not the Norns you should thank, it’s Pepper and Tony.”

“Ah yes, Miss Potts is highly resourceful, wasted on Stark really!”

“Loki!” Pippa slapped his arm. “I said thank him, not insult him!”

“I jest darling, you’re right. I ought to thank Stark, he paid for them after all.”

Pleased with his response, she nodded.

“But for now, why don’t you pass me that tea you’re gone to the trouble of making?”

“Na, it’s cold now. I’ll make you a new one.”

“Nonsense! Come now, pass it over like a good girl,” he purred.

“So you can say I make shit tea? Absolutely not.”

“I will say no such thing! Your cups of tea are always delightful.”

“Cold milk tea is not delightful. Let’s go downstairs, I’ll make you a fresh one.”

“I think that’s for me to decide, don’t you think?” he hummed.

Pippa rolled her eyes as he leant over her to take the mug from the table.

‘Here we go!’ she watched intently as his face changed after taking a sip. He looked a mixture of confused and offended as although he thought it was kind of wrong but wasn’t completely sure, she stopped him as he was about to try again.

“It tastes shit, you don’t need a second sip to confirm that. Come on, get off your ass and I’ll make you a new one.”

“You know what darling, as much as I hate to admit it, you are right,” he agreed as he followed her out of the room, the offending mug in tow.

“You make shit tea!” he smirked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Loki! You take that back you little shit!” Pippa yelled, chasing after him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a busy week at Stark Industries, both Tony and Pippa had been in more meetings than they could count but alas, this was a big project and failure wasn't an option!  
> They've been coming home late every evening and while Loki had definitely noticed, it got to a point where he was used to it but tonight was different.  
> She'd come back AFTER Tony and with a dozen roses no less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how it is Monday already? How does the weekend keep going so fast???  
> I have done nothing all weekend except write this chapter and honesty, I'm quite okay with that - small wins right?
> 
> Have good week and thank you for reading <3

“Relax brother, they’ll be back soon!”

“Tch, what does it matter to me when they’re back?”

Thor chuckled, he’d been sat with Loki and Peter in for some time and aside from nursing cups of tea, his brother had spent all his time looking up at the clock.

“Mr Stark and Miss Pippa sure have been working a lot lately huh?” Peter mused. Since it was Friday, he decided to come over straight after school expecting movie night and in all honesty, he was expecting them to be back by now.

“Are they not back yet?” Steve asked as he and Natasha joined them. He too was expecting them to be back and was ready to get everyone’s takeout order. “I’ve got some menus here; do you guys want to have a look in advance?”

“In advance for what?” Tony’s voice rang from the kitchen.

“Hey Mr Stark, Miss Potts!”

Loki looked up as he heard Peter greet Tony and Pepper.

“Wait, where’s… did you ditch Pippa?” Steve frowned.

“Quite the opposite actually, she ditched us.”

“What?”

“I saw Adam go into her office after the finance report meeting so they probably went for dinner,” Tony shrugged.

And with that, Loki’s heart sank. After all the rescheduling, they were finally supposed to be watching Lord of the Rings together tonight.

“Wait, Adam? Adam from accounts? The one with the long dark hair?” Pepper marvelled. “I didn’t know that! I didn’t even know he was her type!”

“I don’t know if he’s her type, but he sure is persistent. He’s been sending her flowers all week and I saw roses today so…”

“Of course he’s her type!” Rhodey announced as he joined them.

“Oh what do you know honey bear! You’ve not even met Adam from accounts!”

“I don’t need to, Pepper just described him as the one with the long dark hair. Now, I can’t be the only one who thinks she has a thing for long dark hair! C’mon, nobody?”

Although no comment was made, Rhodey’s observation struck a chord with Natasha. Her eyes flickered to Loki and she shook her head with a smirk at the subtly disappointed look he was wearing.

“Anyway, Pippa’s out so let’s just order pizza, I’m starving!”

“So that means Miss Pippa is on a date, right?” Peter squealed.

“Hell yeah she is!”

They all stilled at the unexpected sound of Pippa’s voice singing from the kitchen.

“That was quick! Did that cheap ass take you to a fast-food joint? Because I certainly pay him well enough to be able to take you out for a proper dinner!” Tony frowned.

“We just went for a drink, I told him we can go for dinner some other time because I’m double booked.”

“Double booked?”  
“Yeah, a date!”

“A date?”

“Yeah, with you dorks! Listen, I need to get these roses in a vase okay, let me have a nosy at the menu now so you don’t have to wait for me.”

“Here Pippa,” Thor waved her over.

“Pizza, huh? Alright then,” she sighed half-heartedly.

“I thought you liked Pizza, do you not? Thor frowned.

“Well… I just don’t fancy a whole pizza is all…. Hey, what’re you getting?” she asked, nudging Loki with her elbow as she sat between him and Thor.

“What?” Loki finally looked up from the menu he was staring blankly at.

“I said what’re you getting.”

“I don’t know… probably just this?” he shrugged, pointing at the margherita.

“Oh nice! Yeah okay, so order me some garlic dough balls and southern fried wedges please Steve.”

“Just dough balls and wedges? Are you sure?” Steve quizzed.

“Yeah, I’ll have some of Loki’s margherita.”

“Excuse me what?” Loki frowned at her.

“Oh come on, you’ve let me share your takeout before, I know you don’t mind!”

And with that, she skipped upstairs with the bouquet of roses before he could interject.

“Where are you going brother? We’re putting the film on when Tony and Pippa come back.”

“I’m going to call it a night.” Loki shrugged and headed for the stairs.

“Hey Thor, is he okay?” Steve asked as he took a seat.

“I am not sure… he said he’s calling it a night but I don’t know, Loki seems a bit off, like something is wrong.”

“Do you think Mr Loki’s upset?” Peter mused.

“Upset? But with what?” Thor frowned.

“Mmm…”

“Go on Peter,” Steve encouraged.

After quickly looking around to check who was in earshot, Peter continued.

“I think maybe, just maybe, Mr Loki is upset with Miss Pippa.”

“With Pippa? Nonsense, he couldn’t be upset with Pippa over a pizza!” Thor let out a hearty laugh. “She is right, she has shared his foods for some time now, he didn’t mind it one bit! No no, he can’t be upset with Pippa!”

“But-”

“That’s impossible!”

“What’s impossible?” Pepper smiled gently as she joined them.

“Loki’s hitting the hay and Peter thinks he might be upset with Pippa,” Steve summarised.

“Which cannot be possible because as much as he will never admit it, I know he adores her.”

“Which is exactly why he’s upset,” Pepper explained.

“Ah…” Steve caught on. “Adam from accounts, right?”

“What’s this about Adam from accounts? And where’s Reindeer Games?” Tony finally emerged.

“He’s crashing for the night, possibly upset with Pippa because of Adam from accounts.”

Tony looked to Pepper for verification on Steve’s statement.

“Maybe you should check on him,” Pepper suggested.

“What? How about no? Look, he’s growing on me and all that, but I don’t know if I want him to be… you know…”

“Fondueing?” Steve offered with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes. Fondueing, thanks cap. I don’t know if I want him fondueing with my Pippa!”

Pepper shook her head with a sigh, there he goes again!

“Tony, I do not know what this ‘fondueing’ is, but Loki would not hurt her, he adores her.”

“Yeah? But maybe she doesn’t adore him, what if she just wants to be friends, hmm?”

“Loki would not force himself on her!”  
“Mr Stark, Mr Thor…” Peter flustered.

“Alright, calm down, both of you.” Steve commanded. “They’re both adults, they can look after themselves, okay?”

“And as Rhodey says, she’s not your sister,” Pepper reminded him with a pat on the shoulder.

And with that, Thor and Tony exchanged a few words to make up and settled on the sofa for the evening.

Loki’s ears perked at the knocking. He wanted to say it was unfamiliar, but few ever approached his chambers so realistically, it could be anyone.

“Potts?” he arched an eyebrow when he opened the door.

“Pepper, please. May I come in?”

Loki hesitated for a second, she was the last person he’s expected to find.

Eventually he gave a curt nod and held the door open for her.

“It’s awfully late of you to still be working,” he commented as he saw the laptop in her hand.

“Working? Oh, this? Actually, I brought this up for you,” Pepper explained, holding the laptop out to him.

“For… me?”

“Do you know how to use a laptop?”

Loki found himself pleasantly surprised at Pepper’s offer and her patience as she systematically showed him the basics of the laptop and how to use the Internet.

“So this is the website for the florist we were in. There are lots of florists and you can use Google to search for more, but this one is closest to the office.”

“So?”

Pepper gave him a knowing look and Loki caved.

“Yes alright, it irks me that this Adam from accounts sends her flowers. Are you happy now?” he huffed in defeat.

“And now you can too, if you like. You can say a lot with flowers.”

“What? Other than to proclaim a romantic interest and to apologise?”

“Google floriography sometime, the meaning of flowers can be quite interesting,” Pepper encouraged gently.

“And, if you Google ‘Stark Tower’, it’ll bring up the address for delivery.”

“While I appreciate your good intensions I’m afraid it is wasted on me,” Loki sighed, pushing the laptop back towards her.

“No it’s not, here.”

Loki took the small card from her.

“Wait, this is…”

“A company card. Mostly for petty office expenses so there isn’t a lot in there, but you can use it.”

Loki was gobsmacked! Was Pepper Potts really teaching him how to buy flowers online and giving him a company card?

“But why? Why are you helping me?”

“Let’s just say that if it makes Pippa happy, it makes Tony happy and if Tony is happy, so am I. Have a good night!” Pepper gave him another gentle smile before exiting.

Pippa bid the dorks goodnight as Peter badgered on at Thor about space and what it was really like. She was thankful that Tony didn’t have a spaceship or else Peter would definitely have made a beeline for it!

“A little cliché, but I dig it,” Pippa giggled as she poked at the dozen pink and red roses Adam had gifted her. The pink mixed in for admiration was a nice touch. In fact, she’s received a bouquet of pink roses yesterday, but they stayed at the office. The pink Asters from Wednesday however did come home and were arranged in her bathroom, but no one knew they were associated with Venus, so they went unnoticed. 

To be honest, she wasn’t sure if she was into Adam from accounts. They’d briefly crossed paths, but they hadn’t really worked together until this new project so while he was definitely attractive, she didn’t really know him very well.

“Ah but look at his efforts,” she cooed. That she definitely applauded!

Having run off today, she’d like to at least go out for dinner with Adam and maybe get to know him a bit better. He seemed the romantic sort and she was highly into that!

Having thought that, part of her was a tiny bit hesitant but for the stupid reason that she didn’t want to fuel Rhodey’s theory about her having a thing for men with long dark hair. First the stupid bet about Bucky and then he insinuation of Loki… oh shit! She’d totally forgotten about Loki!

Pepper had made a passing comment to her about how she should probably check on him if she got chance before going to bed and she’d dived headfirst into her flowers and forgotten!

“I guess he has been acting a bit strange this week… god, I’m a bad friend.”

After reprimanding herself she decided to head over.

“I should probably knock, right?” she asked aloud. “It’s like 1am… is he going to be asleep? Do gods have a bedtime?”

Judging from the fact that she could still hear Thor downstairs, she assumed not but she didn’t want to risk waking Loki all the same. She imagined he’d be grumpy so instead, she decided to flex her powers and had F.R.I.D.A.Y let her in.

Pippa opened the door to find the room faintly lit. She moved quietly, after all, she didn’t want to startle him if he were casually engrossed in some late-night reading. That would be very Loki, right? But to her surprise, he was asleep!

“Some god, at least tuck yourself in properly,” she tutted. He looked like he’d fallen into bed!

She was in half a mind to rearrange him when a desktop calendar on his nightstand caught her eye. What’s all this circling and crossing out? Today was circled, what is today?

“Oh shit,” she cursed under her breath as she picked the calendar up.

‘Lord of the Rings’.

“Wow I’m a bad friend,” she sighed as she dropped to the bed.

“Ow…”

“Oh shit I’m sorry,” Pippa apologised, promptly getting off his leg.

Loki pushed himself up and cocked his head at her.

“I really am a bad friend, huh?” she scratched her head sheepishly.

“Your words, not mine,” he drawled as he brushed his hair back.

“Maybe wash your hair tomorrow morning… It might be the light, but you look a little greasy.”

“First you overlook me, then you try to break my leg and now you’re insulting me.”

Oh boy… really put her foot in it there. Now he was definitely grumpy!

“One and two were accidents and three, I wasn’t trying to insult you, I was just saying.”

“Do you say that to all men with long dark hair? Is Adam from accounts greasy?”

“Woah, back up Mischief. Let’s not go there!”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Hey, don’t give me that attitude, I came to check up on you.”  
“And now you have checked.”

“And I can see that you’re prickly. You’ve been acting a bit weird all week, what’s up?”

“What’s up is your inability to keep your word.”

“Look I’m sorry but in my defence I’ve been working a lot lately, I’ve been really busy.”

“Not too busy for Adam from accounts though I see,” he jeered.

“Please stop with all this about… wait, are you jealous of Adam from accounts?”

“That’s absurd! What do I care if you’re courting this Adam from accounts? Who you choose to form relations with could not matter less to me.”

Pippa was stood speechless for a moment.

She’s come to see if he was okay since Pepper had suggested she check on him because he seemed upset… how did things get to this?

“Well? What are you still doing here? Do you need me to wish you well on your venture?”

“Look, just shut up so we can re-schedule Lord of the Rings okay?”

“So you can repeat your talents at not keeping your word?”

“Oh come on I didn’t mean to keep flaking out on you, I really have been super busy, this new project is really important to Tony.”

“Busy,” Loki huffed.

“I’m serious! I’ve never been in so many meetings in my life, I’m just an assistant. I can do lab shit but I’m no business expert. I’ve really had to work my ass off to get my head around all these reports and costings. It’s a really costly project, that’s why the finance and accounts teams have been so heavily involved.”

“Well I did hear Adam from accounts was in your office after the meeting. Heavily involved indeed.”

“He was delivering me the account from the last six months. Come to the office with me on Monday, they are still on my desk. Six big ass files of invoices.”

“And that was all he was delivering?”

“Are you sure you’re not jealous?” He’d denied it but Pippa felt the need to check again.

“Of a mortal? Absolutely not.”

“You sure?” she repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

“Look, let’s just re-schedule Lord of the Rings,” he decided after a deep sigh.

Pippa did all in her power to withhold a giggle.

“How about we watch it now?” he was brushing it under the carpet, he was definitely jealous. He was also becoming increasingly aware that she might start thinking just that and hoped to distract her from the notion altogether.

“What? It’s coming 2am, you do realise this movie is like 3 hours long right?”

“Then we best get a move on unless you’re looking to retire for the night.”

“Sure okay, might as well strike while the iron’s hot! Be a gent, move aside!”

“Actually,” Loki paused. “I was hoping maybe we could watch it in your chambers?”

“Oh! Erm, okay. Can do,” Pippa agreed, initially a little taken aback by the unexpected request but sure, as long as it kept him happy.

Loki pulled a face when he saw the various floral arrangements.

“I didn’t take you to be someone who liked flowers so much.”

“Oh yeah, I love flowers! Especially really thoughtful flowers,” she smiled warmly.

“And no doubt these are all from Adam from accounts.”

“Not all of them.”

“Well those definitely are.” Loki rolled his eyes at the roses in a vase on her bedside table.

“Well yeah, you saw me come in with them.”

“I don’t need a florist to tell me what those are meant to mean.”  
“Do you want to watch the film or not, hmm?”

“After you, ladies first after all,” he shrugged.

Pippa tutted at him then climbed into bed.

“Ah and be a darling and move those to your side will you?” he motioned to the vase.

Pippa rolled her eyes but complied since she didn’t want any ‘accidents’.

Satisfied, Loki joined her on the bed.

“Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y, please play Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.”

And as promised, the film was a solid 10/10! While he’d enjoyed The Hobbit trilogy immensely, this was on a whole other level and he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen!  
“This Peter Jackson truly is remarkable!” he announced after the credits ended.

It was only when Pippa didn’t respond that he realised that she was fast asleep. In fact, probably long asleep too.

Pippa raved about this film like no tomorrow, she must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep through it. She had been home late every evening that week and looking at her, Loki accepted that she really had been working hard, not flirting.

“Goodnight darling.”

And with that he took his leave but not without moving the roses first.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to the office with Pippa and gets way more excitement than he could have possibly bargained for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos, chapter 27 is finally done~  
> You could say it's a late update (which it is really) but I'm actively choosing to look at this as an early Lunar New Year offering! 
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoy it!

“Good morning Pippa,” Thor greeted as he joined her at the island with his coffee.

“Morning.”

“You look troubled, are you worried about work? Where is Tony?”

“Tony’s getting some stuff from the office upstairs, we’re probably leaving in about 15 minutes.”

“And you do not want to go to work?”

“Oh no, that’s not it. It’s just that…in fact, have you seen Loki this morning?”

“Loki? No, I assume he is still sleeping, why do you ask?”

“The little shit!” Pippa scoffed, suddenly rising from the table.

“Umm, Pippa?”

“Be right back, I’m going to drag his lazy ass out of bed,” she tutted as she strode away from the island.

Watching her walk away, Thor noticed her strong posture and the powerful tapping of her heels. This was a woman on a mission, and he dreaded to know what Loki had done this time.

“What time do you call this?” Pippa grumbled as she stripped the duvet from him.

“You little-” suddenly realising who had disturbed him, Loki held his tongue.

“Go on!” she dared him.

“What are you doing here darling? Should you not be leaving for work?” he hummed.

“Funny you should ask that. SOMEONE was meant to be coming to the office with me.”

“Oh, you were serious?”

“Duh! Why else would I have said it?”

“I thought you were just trying to appease me.”

“Appease you my ass. Listen, I’ve already run it by Strange, you have- ah shit.”

Her phone was ringing and she knew exactly who it was.

“And where the hell are you?” Tony’s voice greeted as she broadcasted him on speakerphone.

“A ‘hello’ would have been nice. I’m dragging Loki’s ass out of bed, he’s coming to the office with me.”

“He’s what?”

“Long story, tell you about it later but don’t worry, I cleared it with Strange.”

“So what? Reindeer Games forgot to set an alarm clock?”

“No, he thought I was pulling his leg. Anyway, you go ahead without me, I’ll be there asap.”

“Alright then but make it quick, we’ve got a meeting at 10am.” And with that, Tony hung up.

“You heard Tony, I have a meeting at 10am! Get off your ass and get changed. You have 15 minutes, don’t make me come up here again,” she warned him. “Oh, and maybe bring the laptop too. You can browse while I’m away.”

“Bossy woman!” Loki tutted as she left.

15 minutes though… that was a bit of a push. So he was only a little on the greasy side but what if he were to cross paths with Adam from accounts? No, no. It simply wouldn’t do! He curse Strange as he washed his hair, this was all his fault. He would have been pristine in a snap of a finger if he had his magic!

“I don’t suppose you have a cup of tea made for me do you darling?” Loki drawled as he finally approached the kitchen.

To his surprise, only Natasha was at the island.

“She’s in the car.”

“Thank you Romanoff.” He gave her a curt nod as he headed for the door.

“You’re late by the way so don’t run your mouth when you get in.”

“Noted.”

“Did I not say 15 minutes?” Pippa huffed when he got in the passenger seat.

“My bad.”

“Your bad indeed. Listen, there isn’t going to be time for pleasantries when we get in the office. I am literally going to have 10 minutes to drop you off in my office, gather my shit, make Tony a coffee and get going.”

Loki wanted to make a comment about Tony not being capable of making his own beverage, but he remembered Natasha’s warning and simply nodded to let her know he understood.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, with Pippa focussing on getting there as quickly as possible. She gave herself a pat on the back for making that flask of tea as she waited for Loki. She was definitely going to need that!

“Right, let’s go!” she commanded as soon as the engine was off.

Loki followed closely. He was surprised by the view of her from behind, perhaps it was to do with the dress suit, but she looked poised and bold, like a woman on a mission!

“My office is floor 77,” Pippa told him as they got in the elevator.

“Are all the offices there?”

“No, just mine and a few managers. Tony, Pepper and Happy’s offices are the floor 78.”

“Right, that’s us!” Pippa led him out of the elevator as it pinged. “And this is my office.”

Loki looked around the spacious room, it was bigger than he expected and with the ceiling to floor windows, it was much brighter too!

“Okay, I need to get going now,” Pippa announce after pouring herself a mug of tea. “So you make yourself comfy, that laptop Pepper gave you will connect automatically and there’s probably another mug of tea in the flask if you want it. I’ve got a bathroom here so unless the fire alarm goes off or something, try to stay put okay?”

“Yes okay.”

“And if anyone comes in and asks, you’re my intern.”

“Your what? Darling, I am a-”

“I’ve really need to go, be good!” and with that, Loki was left to his own devices.

Her intern? The cheek of it!

“Sweet Jesus,” Pippa sighed as she finally escaped the boardroom and took sanctuary in her own office.

Number, numbers, numbers! The investment side wasn’t looking fantastic. They’d have to go through to see if more costs could be cut from somewhere going forwards and she hadn’t even looked at the stack of invoices from Friday yet!

Pulling her hair out of the bun she’d arranged it in this morning, she decided it was Whiskey o’clock. She was sure Tony was doing the exact same thing.

“You’re in my seat,” Pippa arched an eyebrow as she approached her desk.

“Naturally,” Loki looked up with a smirk. “Oh dear, Whiskey o’clock already?”

“Don’t judge, it was a rough meeting.”

“I assumed as much.”

“And now I’ve got to check out the expenses and see what other costs we can cut so you need to get out of my seat.”

“Are you always such a bossy little thing when you’re in the office or is it just because it’s me darling? Do you like the idea of bossing a god around, hmm?” he teased.

“See that stack of files? I’ve got a lot of work to do so get out of my seat, intern,” she demanded after knocking back the rest of her drink.

“Alright, alright. As you wish… Miss Leong.”

“What?” Pippa blinked. Shit, the Kilbeggan wasn’t kicking in already was it?

“Seeing as I’m your intern for the day, I suppose I ought to address you accordingly. Now, if you please, Miss Leong,” he purred as he pulled the chair out for her.

‘Shit.’ She mentally cursed as she sat, and he pushed her seat in. She didn’t know if he meant to be sexy but damn that’s lowkey how she was receiving it!

Giving a curt nod, she picked up the first file and made a start.

“What’re you doing?” Pippa frown as Loki moved the spare chair behind the desk.

“Well, I thought I best stay close by in case you need any assistance.”

“Really going with the who intern thing huh?” she asked as Loki started tapping away on his laptop.

“Are you pretending to take notes?”

“I’m an intern after all,” Loki shrugged as he continued his research on floriography.

“What’re you doing?” Pippa jumped in her seat, startled by her chair moving.

“Come, sit in my chair for a moment.”

“Loki, I’m busy.”

When he raised an eyebrow at her she shook her head, resigning to get getting this over with as quickly as possible, whatever this is.

She jumped again in her seat at the feeling on hands in her hair.

“Wait a sec there, what’re you…?”

“Hush now and stay still. I will only be a moment,” Loki instructed.

She’d been sweeping her hair behind her ear more times than he cared to count and even if it wasn’t annoying her, it was starting to annoy him.

Pippa closed her eyes as he worked her dark hair into a braid. Gods she loved having her hair played with, did he know?

Loki cleared his throat and held his hand out for her hair tie.

“Hmm?” Pippa finally registered the sound.

“Do you wish to continue sitting like this Miss Leong?”

“Oh, right. Of course. Here,” she spluttered handing him the hair tie from around her wrist.

“Hmm.”

“What?” Pippa turned her head to look up at him.

“It might just be the light, but you look a little greasy, did you wash your hair this morning?” Loki feigned concern.

“You are so fired!” Pippa cackled, “you’re one cheeky ass intern!”

And just as Loki was about to give her some sass, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“Hi Pippa, I’ve got some files for you,” a man with dark hair announced upon entry.

Realising that this was likely Adam from accounts, Loki gave a curt cough and went back to the braid.

“You know how to treat a girl, huh?” Pippa joked.

Loki rolled his eyes at Adam’s sheepish laugh.

“Speaking of treating, I was hoping we could rearrange a date for dinner sometime?”

“Hey, what was that for?” Pippa whipped her head round to Loki who’d pulled her hair in annoyance.

“What do you mean? I was simply fixing your braid Miss Leong.”

“And this is?” Adam puzzled.

“My intern.”

“Wow, an intern already huh?”

“Yeah, just for the day. Anyway, you want to reschedule right?”

“Right yes, I’m actually free tonight if you want to go out for dinner after we finish up?”

“Tonight-”

“But what about our plans, hmm?” Loki hummed.

“Huh? Excuse me what?” Pippa turned back to the God of Mischief.

“I thought you were going to take me out for a meal after work Miss Leong,” he purred, stroking the nape of her neck.

“Am I now?”

“Did you forget? Well I’m not surprised; you did seem quite stressed out after that meeting. Shall I pour you another Whiskey Miss Leong? Killbeggan is your favourite, yes?”

‘Omg, omg, omg!’ she mentally screamed.

“I’ve got some stuff waiting for me back in accounts, maybe we can arrange something another time,” Adam suggested.

“Yeah, yeah. You go ahead. Thanks for dropping these off,” Pippa waved as he took his leave.

“Loki!” Pippa wailed, throwing her head into her hands once they were alone again.

Did that really just happen? Lord, he really was the God of Mischief!

“Oh my, I never expected to hear my name fall from your lips quite like that.”

“Were you going that on purpose or do you just have chaotically bad timing?”

Did he think he was being funny? Either way, this timing was bad and there would be no dinner date tonight.

“On the contrary darling, I think I was in exactly the right place at the right time!”

Pippa returned to her seat and shook her head with a sigh.

“What? Oh come on. You’re not really upset with me are you? It was just a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun that cost me a dinner.”

“So it’s the free dinner you want, not the date? Well, I can make that bit up to you.”

“What? Are you going to cook for me?” Pippa frowned.

“Cook for you?”

“You’re a god and a Prince so that’s beneath you. I know, I know.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Get ready to go!” Tony busted in, interrupting his explanation.

“Oh god, you look stressed, what happened?”

“Pepper just got a call from England. Mr Johnson wants to pull out of the project,” Tony sighed, throwing his head back.

“Wait what? He can’t just do that… can he?”

“Well, it turns out he hasn’t signed the paperwork yet so yes, he can back out, but we needed the investment.”

“So what now?”

They were already having to cut costs to cover the excess as it was. If he dropped out for good the project would be in trouble. Pippa was still on her first file, but she knew they couldn’t realistically cover those figures in future cuts.

“Happy’s upstairs, let’s go!” Pepper announced as she joined them.

“Right c’mon kiddo, we’re going to London. We’ve got a gala to gate-crash.”

“To London? But-”

“We’re not really gate-crashing, I have tickets but listen Pippa, we’ll explain en route. Happy’s at the landing pad, the private jet is ready,” Pepper urged.

“But what about-”

“Don’t worry, Happy already has your emergency away bag.”

“No I mean what about Loki? Do we have time to drop him off back home?”

Pepper looked at Loki then at her watch. “He’ll have to come with us.”

“I… what?” Loki marvelled. Did he hear right? Did Pepper Potts decide he was going to London with them?

“I’ll message Strange on the way up. Now please, can we get going?”

“You heard the boss lady, let’s move!” Tony clapped.

“Alright then intern, let’s go!” Pippa grabbed Loki by the arm and led him out of the office.

“Looks like I was right. I really am in the right place at the right time!” he smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seemed like a really long flight, they finally arrive at their hotel in London and Loki really seems to have struck it lucky because this day just keeps on giving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have take off! Damn, writing about flying and hotels really makes me miss going on holiday. 
> 
> The government have announced their plans for coming out of lockdown and while I am absolutely not going to hold my breath, I really would quite like to go way to London once we're back to normality of some sorts and it's safe to do so. But until then, I will indulge myself in a couple of London based chapters. 
> 
> I think this chapter sets the mood for how the next couple will go. Hope you enjoy it! ~

“Well he definitely didn’t like that,” Pepper rolled her eyes as she hung up.

“What now?” Tony sighed as he knocked back another Scotch. He was way too stressed for Strange. Too stressed for anything in fact.

“Can you stop that? I’m not looking after you again if you’re sick,” Pepper warned.

“Yeah and I’m not either, I’m still haunted by the last time you threw up while flying,” Pippa all but shuddered.

“You two are no fun, I’m glad I’ve got Happy on my side.”

“I think you will find Happy is on our side,” Pepper tutted.

“Hey, you’re awfully quiet for someone who’s getting to fly international! Nervous because it’s your first flight huh? Want me to hold your hand?” Pippa teased, patting Loki on the knee.

“It is my first flight yes, but I am not nervous, I am just appalled by the lack of service!”

“Cheeky little shit,” Pippa giggled. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, just fine.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“I’m sure there’s supposed to be a ‘but’.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it now Miss Leong?”

“Enough with that ‘Miss Leong’ nonsense.”

“Ah but you like it darling, I can tell,” Loki smirked.

“Ha, hilarious!”

“You can brush it off all you like but I think you secretly like the idea of being the boss of me. Would you like that darling? To be the boss of a god?” he purred.

“Hey! Stop flirting with my Pippa!”

“Tony, can you concentrate please? This is serious!” Pepper scolded, trying to keep his attention on the contract.

Pepper’s frustration laced voice snapped him from his playful mood and reminded him of the situation here. This wasn’t a leisurely international flight after all, but a rather stressful and serious seeming business trip.

“Pepper,” Loki spoke up. “Are you sure it’s really alright for me to be here?”

“It’s going to have to be because we’re mid-flight,” Happy shrugged as he joined them after leaving the jet on autopilot.

“It will be fine, just stay with Pippa and there won’t be any problems,” Pepper assured.

Loki nodded and went back to looking out at the clouds.

Pippa shook her head with a soft smile. So that was the ‘but’ she’d been excepting. Despite the banter, Loki was concerned about whether his presence was welcome and quite honestly, she found that vulnerability quite endearing.

“So tell me about this gala we’re supposedly crashing,” Pippa cocked her head at Tony.

“It’s like a party of sorts. Lots of rich folks.”

“It’s a charity dinner and ball with lots of influential people and we have tickets, we’re not gate crashing,” Pepper corrected.

“So the plan is to find Mr Johnson and persuade him to not pull out of the project?”

“Pretty much. I’ve… well, Pepper has redrafted his contract, hopefully he will sign and seal the deal.”

“You got this Tony!” Pippa smirked, giving Tony finger guns.

“Actually…” Pepper pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Oh… I don’t like that look,” Pippa grimaced.

Surely Pepper couldn’t mean… no! She was just his assistant; sure she could cover talks and meetings for Tony but convince an investor to sign? Surely she wasn’t qualified for that!

“You don’t really mean you’re hoping I can seal the deal, do you?”

“We were hoping that we could leave Mr Johnson to you while Tony and I see if we can stir some interest in some of the other guests,” Pepper explained, beckoning Pippa over.

“What’s that you’ve got there?” Pippa frowned at the tablet.

“Well, I’ve done some research and I think these people might potentially have some interest in the project so Tony and I are going to approach them and see if we can inspire them to consider investing.

“You got this Pip!” and then it was Tony’s turn to give her finger guns.

“Oh god… I’ll do my best… I guess?” she grimaced.

“You’ll be fine. We’ve got a good half a day in London before the party-”

“Gala,” Pepper corrected.

“whatever. We’ve got time. You know the project and you know your stuff. We’ll just get you and your sidekick some solid battle armour and you’ll be good to go. Not a thing to worry about!”

“Sidekick? Have one got someone over there already?” Pippa marvelled.

“Actually, I meant Reindeer Games. It’s not like we can just leave him on his own, the Wizard will freak out. Just keep pretending he’s your intern. You’re at your best when you’re in charge after all.”

“So you expect Loki and I to be able to seal the deal?”

“Listen Pip, we’re going in on a whim. No one knows if we can seal the deal. Just give it your all and if it doesn’t work, I’ll try too. If that doesn’t work, hopefully we manged to coerce someone else into parting with their money.”

“Well alright then,” Pippa sighed. “I’m grabbing a Whiskey; you want a top up?”

“Oh thank god,” Pippa sighed when they finally checked in at the hotel.

“What? It’s like 9pm back home, you can’t be jetlagged. Don’t tell me that you’re running on UK time now that we’ve landed, I won’t believe you,” Tony teased as Happy and Pepper dealt with the check in.

Pippa ignored him.

Technically she shouldn’t have been tired because Tony was right but still, apparently the fact that it was in fact 2am right now was very apparent to her and she couldn’t help but feel exhausted. Honestly, she blamed the flight.

“So, do you know the area?”

“Kind of,” Pippa yawned. “This is South Kensington. There’s lots of nice bits around here. Kensington Gardens is nice and Hyde Park… Ah, the Natural History Museum is around here. Would that be your thing Loki? Fancy a museum?”

“Err hello, I’m asking you,” Tony reminded her, demanding attention.

“Ah, and the V&A!” she continued.

“What is the V&A?” Loki hummed.

“Well I’m glad you asked Reindeer Games! That’s our venue!” Tony grinned. “And I’m glad it’s as nearby as Google suggested.”

“What? Just how fancy is this par… gala?” Pippa gasped.

“What have you left poor Pippa gasping at this time?” Happy chuckled and he and Pepper joined them in the lobby with key cards in tow.

“She knows where the V&A is! You were right Happy, it is close by!” Tony announced.

“That does not mean she’s going to look after you and help you hobble back here when you’re wasted,” Pepper tutted. “Let’s call it a night, we’ve a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you guys have an early start,” Happy reminded them as they got in the lift. He on the other hand would do some leisurely sightseeing.

“Oh no, how early?” Pippa sighed.

“Well, breakfast is included but I think it finishes at 10am. We’ll probably head out around 11am to get some brunch before heading out to Oxford Street.”

And thus Pepper started running through the itinerary for the day.

“And lastly, Soho for pre-drinks!”

“Tony, no.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be a good warm up.”

“No.”

“Good luck,” Pippa shook her head playfully as Pepper handed her the key card.

Realising there were two key cards in her hand, Pippa lifted her head and gave Pepper a quizzical look.

“Alright then, we’ll be in 225 if you need anything. Goodnight!” Pepper hoped that Pippa understood that look she just gave her as she nonchalantly dragged Tony away as he continued to make his case.

Happy had also ditched, leaving the two of them in the hallway.

“So…”

“So you’re coming with me apparently!” Pippa shrugged with yet another yawn.

“Wait a sec,” Tony finally realised as he changed for the night. “Where is Loki?”

Pepper continued to hum lightly.

“Oh. My. God…”

“Tony, no.”

“But,”

“They’re adults.”

“But,”

“Don’t worry, it’s a twin room and remember, she’s not your sister.” Pepper rolled her eyes and turned the lights off.

“I know, it’s just that,”

“Goodnight Tony.”

However, Pepper was wrong. It was not a twin room.

“I suppose we should go down and have them change it?” Loki suggested.

“No, it’s fine. I’m going to shower and change. You do you.”

“You do you, huh?” Loki frowned as she disappeared into the en suite.

Shrugging off his jacket, he accepted that he would be on the sofa tonight.

“Ah shit, Loki!” Pippa called some minutes later.

“What now darling, surely you’re not trying to tempt me into joining you hmm?” he teased through a crack in the door.

“Very funny, could you bring my away bag in?”

“As you wish.”

Sliding the bag in, he closed the door and continued to ‘you do you’.

“Okay, bathroom’s free if you want to shower and change,” Pippa announced as she let herself out.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“Or not…” she trailed off, remembering that he didn’t have anything with him other than the clothes on his back and the laptop that now sat on the dressing table.

“It’s fine.” Loki shrugged casually.

“I mean… it’ll probably just about cover your ass, but I have another one of these long line tees if you don’t fancy sleeping in a suit?”

Considering his options, he decided to take her up on her offer. If he was going to be on the sofa he might as well be as comfortable as realistically possible.

Pippa tried her best to not look when he came back out because she was right, the hem barely covered his ass. He still had his underwear on but there was a whole lot of leg on show and she had better manners than to stare no matter how smooth and firm his thighs looked.

“What’re you doing?” she frowned when he picked up a pillow and settled on the sofa.

“Isn’t it obvious darling? I’m taking the sofa.”

“Sofa my ass, it’s barely long enough for you.”

“I have been in more uncomfortable positions.”

“It’s mid-November and we’re in England. I’m not about to let you spend the night on a sofa that you barely fit on with your ass out, while I’ve got a king size to myself.”

Loki made another couple of half-hearted protests before joining her on the bed but not without a quip about her being bossy.

“Your brother asked me to bring these.”

The two of them practically jumped out of their skin mid-banter when Strange suddenly dropped in.

“Some warning would have been nice Stephen; you scared the shit out of me!”

“I could say the same for this impromptu business trip of yours,” he retorted.

“That’s not the point, what if I wasn’t decent?”

“Well you are so that’s a moot point. Anyway, Thor asked me to bring this.”

Pippa looked at the bag he dropped unceremoniously on the floor then back up at him.

“I suppose F.R.I.D.A.Y announced our whereabouts to the others?”

“Something like that I would guess,” Strange shrugged. “Thor rang using the A.I. and asked me for a favour so here I am.”

“The stupid oaf,” Loki huffed. “I suppose he’ll owe you one for that.”

“Yes I suppose he might. Anyway, I have done as asked and will be going now.” 

“Right of course. Bye Stephen.”

“Just to remind you Pippa, if he causes any trouble in the slightest, I will not hesitate.”

“He will not, we’ve been through this.”

“Well anyway, I felt I at least owed you the reminder that I will be holding you fully responsible for your boyfriend.”

“Woah wait a sec! He’s not my… boyfriend,” she trailed off as he disappeared on her mid-sentence. “Rude.”

“Indeed he was darling,” Loki tutted playfully.

“Ah well. Forget Strange. Let’s check out what Thor’s packed you.”

“It’s late, whatever it is, it can wait.”

“It’s late? Didn’t know gods had a bedtime!” Pippa scoffed. “But, I suppose we do have a busy day ahead of us. We should probably hit the hay.”

“I concur.”

“Guess we better set an alarm, so you don’t do a repeat of this morning. Do you want to get breakfast?”

“Up to you darling.”

“Alright. At this rate it’s unlikely that I can function enough to do breakfast, but I’ll set two alarms anyway, just in case.”

Prep complete, Pippa set her phone on the nightstand and switched the lights off.

“Night night intern!”

“Goodnight Miss Leong,” he grinned as he turned over.

He didn’t know it was possible for him but by the Norns, he definitely got luckier today than he ever had in his whole life.


End file.
